Makai Rumours
by Mari03
Summary: A pair of notorious thieves steals jewels from right under Mukuros nose. She sends her general Hiei after them. Hiei has quite problems to get at them but when he does, it triggers off chain of events that none of them could foresee... Yaoi, YKxH
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

**This story is yaoi male+male relationship. I mean of course that this story is about Youko Kurama and Hiei, so what do you expect it to be, huh? Save yourselves and run away while you can.**

**Summary:** A pair of notorious thieves steals jewels from right under Mukuros nose. She sends her general Hiei after them. Hiei has quite problems to get at them; but when he does, it triggers off chain of events that none of them could foresee... Yaoi, YKxH

AN / Get ready for a mixture of a little action, drama, romance and a trifle angst with a delicate spicy taste of humor and maybe a piece of lime or tangerine or orange(...?...) for decoration.Well, I havent got the slightest idea what kind of taste it would be, or if I can get all ingredients hold together as a dish. So let me know if I can gain a reputation of a good cook:-) Yay, enough of this. Have fun!.

_**Prologue**_

Hiei threw a couple of coins on the bardesk and grabbed the bought food and a bottle of something dark blue. He was disgusted. He could hear the screams of the sluts upstairs, he smelled the stench of filthy drunken demons and the mixture of ki tainted like this gave him a tremendous headache.

Instead of hiring a room in the tavern and getting pesterred by whores looking at him lustfully in their attepmt to attract a potential customer, Hiei decided to find a tree in a harder accessible area of a nearby forest. As he made himself comfortable, he checked the area with his Jagan one more time. The last thing he wanted now was a meaningless fight with some low class demon. As his headache was slowly subsiding, he let out a satisfied sigh and began eating his plain dinner.

The fire demon knew, he needed some kind of plan. He was stalking the crazy fox and his partner for some time now futilely. He needed to get closer to them somehow, anyhow.

He finished eating and rested his back against the trunk.

He closed his eyes and sighed again, as he remembered the castle, his home. Now, that is. Mukuro found Hiei when he was quite young, but not a small child anymore. He thought she was trying to kill him – well, everyone who came near was trying to kill him at that time. Of course, Hiei attacked her, but she was quite persistent. A small smile tickled his lips. Well, 'quite persistent' wasnt the word. She was much more powerful and knew combat techniques that the young half-Koorime had never even dreamt of.

While being unconscious, Mukuro had read his mind and took him for some reason to her castle. With that, the roughest part of Hieis life – his childhood - was over. She tought him how to fight more effective and he was willing to become stronger. When he reached upper A-level, he had a post of Mukuros general. Still, Mukuro was surprised to find out that the fire demon developed a liking for reading, philosophy and thinking in solitude. She probably thought he would grow up to be a brainless killing machine without free will or something.

Hieis smile grew bigger at the recollection of Mukuros face, when she had seen him discussing typical behaviour of those stupid anago youkais with her senior advisors. (Those baka eels had made a mess in one of his favourite hiding places). At that time, he was trying to gain so much information as possible from all sources he could. He was eager to learn about various demon races, their demeanor and of course, their special fighting techniques and how to defeat them. Well, if he did not want to be taught in the middle of a battle with the assistence of a fatal injury, he had to learn somehow.

Therefore he took this stupid mission.

Well, Hiei was now a middle S-class youkai, master of Kokuryuuha and Mukuros heir. (Well, the last part about the heir was not officially announced yet.) But he was still young, despite the fact that he had experienced things that would be enough for three or four human lives. In Mukuros eyes he was still a cub, even if he was nearly hundred years old. Therefore he went after the infamous three times older Youko Kurama and his partner Kuronue, when they showed up in their territory and stole the jewels Mukuro wished to give Yomi in appreciation of his attitude in negotiation. She was nettled and ordered Hiei to take care of it, no matter the time or means.

Hiei had heard the rumours about Kuramas wits and power. And he saw it as a good occasion to test his skills – 'Kurama would make a perfect adversary,' that was what he had been thinking.

"Maybe too perfect, actually." The young fire demon tried to find a way, how to get close to Kurama without suspicion. He had to avow; he was impressed. He had spent a week in attempt to find Kura and Kuro, as he called the pair of thieves for himself. The next weeks taught Hiei more about spying and stalking then his training with Tebiko, Mukuros chief spy. Whats more, he was slowly beginning to feel like a Peeping Tom, because inevitably he started picking up a few information of delicate nature as well. Kuronue, a dark-haired thief with blue eyes was obviously interested in Kuramas partnerhip in more things than just crime. And Hiei had to admit: it was hell of a good choice. Kurama was a teaser and a flirt; he was gorgeous and witty, always full of energy and laughter, careless and free. He was much taller than Hiei, had long silver hair with two fox ears poking out. The tail, matching up the ears gave away clues of the Youkos mood. His finely chiseled body must have been the reason, why the cult of Inari, the Godess of foxes, was so popular: who would not want to worship such a competent deity? It seemed like a law of nature to desire this particular creation of Inari. At least Hiei thought he would too, if he was at Kuros place.

Sure, Kurama was a ladykiller. He didnt need to draw attention, vixen or another female and even male demons were constantly around him almost drooling, when he showed up in public places, but they were always left heartbroken, when the partners-in-crime moved to another place. The silver Kitsune surprised Hiei, though: the fire demon thought, judging according the rumours, that Kurama was something like an incarnated god of sex. The rumours said, he usually seduced 2-3 powerful and attractive demons per week. Hiei just smirked. He could say he knew Kuramas habits by now. The fox liked to enhance those rumours himself, creating the atmosphere of mystery and sensuality around him. He was a legend. But surely not the god of sex. Hiei saw Kurama alone with just one vixen in two months (in Hieis opinion she was too old and too simple to be his lover), and he knew his relationship with Kuronue was not proceeding that fast. Kitsune loved Kuronue as a friend, he trusted him with his life. But the fire demon could tell that something about chimeras advances made Kurama feel uneasy, though he had never showed anything in front of Kuro, he even let the chimera hold him from time to time.

It was already past midnight, when the fire demon fell asleep. He was under the spell of the mistress of dreams, when something crossed his mind and startled him out of his rest.

His eyes flew open as a sudden ray of light out of nowhere illuminated the interior of his skull – and Hiei finally found the solution for his problem. Content, with a trace of a smile on his lips, the fire demon pulled his black cloak tighter around him and fell again into sleep.

_**End of prologue**_

AN/ OK, this is the beginning. The first chapter is prepared for coming up in a week or so.If you liked it so far, stay with me.

And…This is supposed to be fun. It would be kinda nice to know it served its purpose. You know, to make your days a bit brighter. So please be gentle and dont 'Rose Whip!'me.

Mata ne. Mari


	2. Shattered Plans

Warning: This story is yaoi. You are not forced to read it if you dont like it.

Standard disclaimer applied. See my profile.

**AN**: All right, Im back. Everything is only getting started, so get ready. Also...**This chapter is dedicated to ShibuNoNeko, Gemenice and Daughter of Darkness17** for being my first reviewers. I hope it will live up to your expactations. Enjoy! Mari

**Makai Rumours**

_**1 Shattered Plans**_

Hiei could not tell the cause of Kuramas hesitation to accept Kuronue, for he had never been interested in that kind of crap- much to Mukuros dislike. According to Hiei, "crap" was every kind of social interaction leading to the display of emotions and interest in another person. Every kind of activity indicating intimacy was an enigma to this feisty fire demon. When the ruler decided that her heir should possess also this art of 'manipulative skills', she tried to give him appropriate education. Conversation lessons helped somewhat; Hiei had learnt a new style of gaining information. She coaxed him into lessons of dancing and diplomatic speech as well; but nothing worked here. He was hopeless. Mukuro gave it up and prayed to all known Gods for a miracle to occur, for the desperate demoness was aware of the fact that a good ruler must be able to judge whom to trust- or at least pretend that he trusts, for his own profit. Hiei was not willing to learn how to trust (or at least to pretend it). She knew if this demon really became her successor, he would have a difficult time as a ruler. His unawareness could lead to more difficult position in negotiations or cause serious problems to find a trustworthy mate for him. With his lack of social interaction skills, it was very likely to misjudge any relevant relationship or jump to wrong conclusions while gathering information.

And Mukuro was rightly worried; for this was exactly what happened to Hiei while stalking Kurama and his partner.

---------------

Kuronue just rolled his eyes: "No matter how far we get, some things never change…" he sighed and took a sip of the steaming drink. "Come on, Kuro," Kurama tried to cheer up his partner, "this way we get our drinks for free. What more do you need?" he beamed at the annoyed Chimera with his trademark smile Mr. Brilliant #18.

And while the youkai ladies around them were busy with blushing and fainting, Kuramas partner just shook his head and decided to check the tavern once again. There were not aggressive and noisy guests tonight. 'Good,' Kuro thought, 'at least I would be left alone.'

The moment they entered this bloody far-flung public, almost all present guests rushed to them. Kurama was a Makais celebrity; he was even more popular than Raizen or Yomi. Kuronue thought he had been used to that already. But the constant flow of insignificant demons throwing themselves to Kuramas feet was quite disturbing. Even after twelve years of their partnership he could not comprehend his partners predilection in spreding rumours.

---------------

The rumours Kuronue was thinking about were not spread without reason. Kurama had had his motives; and one of them really was to have some fun with innocent inhabitants of Makai. But there was no living soul except Kurama, who would know about the existence of serious causes of the foxs extravagant behaviour.

Now, there were a lot of mixed gossips flowing Makai from every possible direction. But they had their roots in three ultimate rumours created and originally spread by Kurama himself.

Kuramas favourite was the one about him being a cruel, reckless and half-insane sadistic monster with killing as his first hobby and torturing as the second one. He liked to spread this rumour in Raizens territory; teasing and playing with its inhabitants. When they came to Raima- the biggest town in Raizens country, he went through it with an emotionless face and cold eyes, causing all apparitions run away in panic. The fox ended up laughing on the ground for about twenty minutes.

Yomi was Kuramas former partner-in-crime. They were good friends; so while in his territory, Kurama spread the rumour about Yomi being his former lover. When the ruler of Gondara got angry and wanted to lock horns with Kurama (not so figuratively speaking); the mischievous fox modified it slightly, to please the troubled ruler. From that time, it is rumoured that Kurama spared no effort in seducing Yomi and Yomi was the BEST of all his ex-lovers. From time to time, kitsune added some juicy details of their fictitious sex-life. Consequently, Kurama was banned from Yomis territory. However, a couple of years ago, Yomi sent Kurama a big thank-you-gift and the master of thiefs was once again welcomed. (The rumour caused an increase in Yomis popularity. There were many demons who wanted to have a lover praised even by the famous Youko Kurama).

Being at Mukuros territory, Kurama knew the ruler was an extremely powerful and smart female. Therefore he decided to spread the hearsay about him as insatiable, sensual, irresistible and mysterious seducer. Rumour has it that if you are lucky and happen to be chosen by this; or any other youko, it would be the experience of your life. There were a few youko tribes in Mukuros territory; and the gossips started to cause unforeseeable trouble – the number of outsiders eager to take a youko lover or mate increased to such an extent that there were soon more suitors than youkos willing to be bound. And youkos do not like to be forced. They love freedom. So they asked Mukuro to make a treaty with Yomi to allow them settle down somewhere in his territory. Both rulers came to an agreement at a record time when Mukuro gave the reason for the agitation within the youko tribes. Yomis helpfullness was the main ground, why she ordered her best craftsmen to make the three magnificient jewels. The jewels, Kurama and Kuronue stole. The jewels, Hiei had to get back by any means.

---------------

Kuro suddenly focused on a strange figure sitting in the taverns corner, in seclusion from all this commotion around his kitsune partner. The dark apparition looked at the chaos with indifferent face and a touch of contempt in the dark red eyes. He had a third eye on his forehead; slightly gleaming with violet light. Kuronue knew the guest was not as tall as he or Kurama, but he could not tell how old the demon was. The curious thief could not even assess his powers or youki level. This was strange. Either was the lonesome guest weak, like an upper D-class (not likely, he would not travel around here alone), or very very strong. Not only powerful enough to mask or block the type of his powers; but also the amount of radiating ki. Well, all demons knew how to mask their energy, but if the black-coated youkai masked his own energy that way, he would be the only one non-emitting youkai in the room. He was not hiding, so there was not reason to mask anything. Kuro came to conclusion that the black-haired apparition had his fellows somewhere near and then turned his attention to the bar. He decided to ask for some supplies and meals. So he stood up, leaving Kurama with his new fan-club.

Immediately, the figure in the corner turned his gaze to Kurama and shocked silver fox heard suddenly a deep voice speaking to him mind-to-mind:

'Youko Kurama, I suppose.' Surprised Kurama just nodded, forgetting that its not possible to see a nod of ones head inside ones head. The guest in black smiled, unseen by anyone, and the voice in Kuramas head continued. 'You stole something what belongs to me. I need to have it back.'

'And you thought I would hand it back if you asked me nicely? This level of naiveness isnt even funny.' The fox smiled absent-mindedly at the female pouring him another drink.

'I want to offer you something in return.' The voice replied.

Kuramas impatiance grew. 'Im not interested. You should have kept those things better protected. Now get out of my head.'

The deep voice took the irritated tone: 'There is just one person whose orders Im bound to follow, and its not you. So shut up and listen. Its a challenge what I have to offer.'

'A challenge? What do you have in mind?' Kuramas impatience was instantly replaced by curiosity. Youkos love challenges of any kind and there were many challenging things this particular Youko had never done so far. But he could not remember someone offering it like this. Kuramas golden eyes twinkled with anticipation.

'A game. Ill find a possibility how to get close enough to you to steal back whats mine. Try and stop me.' The deep voice sounded nearly mocking. 'I could not find any benefits in turning you into a corpse; so relax. Itll be just a war of strategies, a battle of brains so to speak.'

For Kurama, it sounded tantalizing, it really did. He was feeling a little down lately and this could be a welcomed distraction from his problems. He was just sending a little prayer of thanks to Inari, when a serious suspicion crept into his mind, waking his cautious self back to life.

'And how should I know you wont kill me while being off guard? And are you willing to keep yourself out of my business?' Kuramas questions sounded clearly derisive. He was pretty sure there was no chance for anybody to poke into his plans, unless he allowed it.

'I have just told Im not here to harm you.You are perfectly capable of protecting yourself as well as keeping me out of your plans, though.' Something in strangers voice made Kurama trust him. When he was thinking about it, there was something peculiar about this conversation besides the fact that its existence in its entirety was somewhat unusual. He did mind-to-mind communication very often, but it never felt like this. Something was different; but he could not figure out what. Kurama thought about the whole thing and finally decided. 'I refuse.' He answered and secured his mind to block out the strangers potential efforts to restore the mind-link.

"Im sorry ladies, but I have to go," Kurama stood up abruptly, bathing the fan-club in another radiant smile. He said something about fresh air in Kuronues direction and in an instance, he was out of the tavern.

The dark-haired apparition smiled and moved from his table in the corner to the bar, waiting patiently for Kuronue to finish his quarrel with the barkeeper. When he did, the red-eyed stranger payed for his drinks and turned to face Kuronue.

"I could help you."

"What?" was chimeras sharp reaction.

"You have heard. Im offering you my help and I need your help in return." Kuro locked his gaze with the former object of his examination, puzzling together the pieces of what to say. 'Things should go one by one.' He decided to start from the beginning.

"Whats your name, kid?" "Hiei. And whats yours, bat?" Kuronue chuckled, amused with the younger demons irritated face expression. "Im Kuronue, Kuro for friends." He gave Hiei a couple of seconds to reply "nice to meet you," or at least "hi," but Hiei obviously did not understand the purpose of the pause; or maybe he didnt want to. Kuro sighed and continued. "What kind of help do you think I need? And what do you want in return?"

"Ill help you get him."

The answer didnt make much sense to Kuro, so he asked what Hiei meant with "get him".

Hiei just smirked. "I know you want to have the silver youko in your bed." At first the chimera did not know whether to laugh, cuss or kill this foolhardy busybody. And then an amusing idea crossed his mind:

"I dont need your help with getting that sexy youko partner of mine, for he is already willing to share my bed,"Kuronue replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a seductive tone in his voice.

And Hiei, believing his spying skills more than the words of a thief snapped: "Are you sure?"

Now it was impossible for Kuro to contain his laugh. "I cannot think of a way, how this could be debatable."

Hiei instantly recognized the stupidity of that question and in result was fighting the first blush in his life. Kuronue was fighting too – for his breath with the fits of laughter, but was losing without mercy. However, his reason was still fully capable of function. He was curious about the obvious interest of the little youkai in his love-life.

But neither of them had a chance to comment, because a few moments later a group of at least ten demons stormed into the tavern and started to riot. Hieis and Kuronues thoughts were following the same path: to get out of there. Kuro didnt want to get injured, for Kurama had planned the next heist for tomorrow night. And Hiei did not want to present his powers in front of the thief yet – he wanted to keep a moment of surprise at his side, if needed.

In the same moment, they both darted to the door. Hiei, with his speed was almost twenty paces from the tavern, when he heard a blast. He turned his head and saw Kuronue hot on his heels. Hiei cursed a row of first class Makai swearwords at the chimera – he could at least choose a different direction for his escape. But at the sight of what was following Hiei froze: the group of demons prepared for an attack like Hiei had never seen before. It seemed like they chose the target – him or Kuronue or maybe both, Hiei didnt know, for they were still running in the same line. The pack of attackers somehow joined their powers, one by one, until two of the group controlled a huge ball of energy. Hiei was mesmerized, but not stupid. The last thing he wished was to stay and watch. He beat his retreat, even more quickly. If he had been having any thoughts of doing away with the gang before; he would know by now it was too late. He could kill some of the pack, but he would not be able to fight back their ultimate attack.

Then he noticed the forest around them. If he was a nature youkai like youkos were, he would have felt it much sooner: everything tried to flee away from the attackers. The air temperature dropped and the fire youkai could almost hear the forest groan with painful anticipation of what was to come. He turned his head once again to glimpse at the chimera, but Kuronue was not following anymore. Hiei suddenly saw him, with body lying on the grassy ground in spasm; his posture gave away the agony creeping along and in his limbs. Hiei didnt have the slightest idea of what might have happened to the thief, but he was glad he didnt have to experience it too. It lasted only a second for Hiei to realize that he cannot let him die there.

In a blur he was back, grabbed Kuronue and tried to get away as quickly as possible. The fire demon wondered if a hiding place of some sort would be a good idea. But judging by the panicking animals running out of their nests, dens and shelters, it wouldnt be much of a help.

In the next moment all hell broke loose. It felt like the air turned to liquid and burnt its way through the nose to lungs. Hiei could almost sense death sneaking among the trees as everything behind him was slowly giving in in the last desperate gasp for life. Hiei felt like screaming. He had been at the verge of death many times, but he had nothing to compare this situation to. In that very moment he knew he would lose himself in the darkness that devoured every inch of the forest behind him.

Suddenly, on the left, he noticed a light green tinge. It was just a petty fleck among the trees; nevertheless it gave him will-power to resist the blackness, even if for a little while. Hiei abruptly changed his directon towards the light. At his speed, it grew rapidly and the exhausted youkai finally saw it was a kind of barrier. However, the run in the acid air with unconscious Kuronue on his shoulder took its toll on Hieis body. It must had been twenty, thirty paces at most to the barrier; but the fire demon was desperately gasping for breath. Every step became a battle of its own. He realized, he would not have the strenght to get there both, himself and the thief. So he decided to do the best given the situation; and in the last outburst of his power, Hiei lifted Kuronue and sent him flying through the verdant walls of energy. The chimera landed on the ground inside, not-so-lucky fire demon fell to the ground outside of the barrier. But he did not mind his tumble at all, for his senses were already overwhelmed by nothingness.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

AN/ Perfect time to end the chappie, ne? Things have finally started; and Ive got the feeling that as the chapter 2 comes out, my story baby wont need its diapers anymore.

For those who still havent lost their interest: the next chapter is out in a week, as usual.

Until then, Mari


	3. Life Is A Bitch

**Warnings**:  
1, This story is yaoi – Youko Kurama x Hiei  
2, The strange behaviour of characters is a part of the plot. The characters may reflect upon it sooner or later; or there will be hints throughout the story explaining what caused them to behave the way they did. In any case; to play safe, I better switch to OOC mode.

**Standard disclaimer** applied. Go to my profile.

AN: I have probably dug my grave with this chapter. But I was having so much fun writing it like this! Maybe Ill be forgiven. Who knows...-  
Mari

**Makai Rumours**

_**2 Life Is A Bitch**_

It was there.  
It perceived the void.  
There wasnt any sense of self-awareness or time; just a queer feeling of lost, not awaken possibilities. Being there, it perceived the blackness. No one knows for how long.

It caught a sight of something dissimilar to the space around. Like a choppy pond, the nothingness rippled, eliciting wavelets and currents. And instead of a thrown stone, there were two golden points defying the void.  
It was mesmerized. In an instant, it focused its concentration on these dots. It felt like coming nearer and the nearer it was, the warmer it felt. It was content, for the first time in its existence, without even realizing it.

A strong pain pierced its body; and it was the first time it was aware of its own form. And the two points were still there, staring. A flow of bizarre but somehow familiar pictures filled its mind – its memory was fumbling for the rightful owner. The pain grew unbearable. But as he, since it was male, concentrated once again on the strange points, the hurting seemed to cease.  
And he was stunned, for never in his life had he savoured so much gentleness, care and concern for him. And he was stunned, for never in his life had he seen such captivating golden eyes. He desired to merge with the being these eyes belonged to; so he could touch and taste that tender soul forever. Then the darkness overtook him again.

--------------------

Hiei was awake; but he did not like the crawling numbness he was feeling. He was not able to open his eyes or move; so he concluded that hed been captured and tied.

"You bastards," the fire demon growled, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"What an unfriendly and fractious mood have you got, kid! Or is it a part of your nature?"

Hiei scowled: 'The voice…' "Kuronue…?"

"Yeah kid, youve got it. Im happy you pulled through."

"Why have you tied me? What have you done to my eyes?"

"Nothing Hiei, and you are not tied. It may be painful at first, but take a look yourself." Kuro chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Hiei felt more than irritated.

"You, of course," came the thiefs answer.

The fire demon got incensed. He forced his eyes open in one of his often-shown and perfectly functioning glares and was staring at the near by sitting chimera who was giving him an amused, wide smile.

"Dammit; why are you grinning at me like an idiot?"

"Well kid, its not just you being funny; its the whole arrangement." Kuronue pointed his finger at Hieis body with a loud laugh.

As Hieis gaze was travelling down his own frame, his eyes reflected changes of several emotions ranging from surprise to utter horror: "What the hell is this?!" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

"Meet Youko Kurama, kid. You know, you should be more careful about who you choose to sleep with; you should at least make an effort to learn their names. I would have bet you had good manners; guess I was wrong."

Hieis face seem to lose all the blood. Kurama was lying on side, with his right palm rested on Hieis chest. The silver-white tail was tightly wrapped around the smaller demons waist, and one of the kitsunes legs was entangled in the fire youkais.

"Move him. Now!"

"You see, now he is willing to share your bed too!"

Kuronue guffawed, but stopped as soon as he noticed the expression in the hiyoukais eyes.

"You really mean it, dont you?" Kuro shook his head, sighed and stood up to move Kurama. The thief had never seen reaction like this while being Kuramas partner. Everybody else would die of bliss to wake up and see the Makais most famous youko sleeping in such a protective position. The puzzled chimera mused upon what might have happened to the young youkai to make him distaste closeness so much, but he forced himself to stop thinking about it. Kuronue had never felt pleasure from the misfortune of others; 'and it wasnt a pleasant thing for sure, what happened to Hiei.' He thought. Life in Makai could be such a bitch sometimes…

Kuro decided to stare at Kuramas frame instead of Hiei: "You must have had a lonely life, kid."

Now it was Hieis turn to look confused: "At least Im still having a life to live," he said as a light smug smile appeared, bareing his fangs:"That cant be said about those idiots who picked a fight by approaching me. Except Mukuro, that is."

"You fought with Mukuro and are still alive?! Hiei, you…"

Kuronues voice trailed off as he finally realized who was lying in front of him.

"You are THAT Hiei?! Hiei in Mukuros service and Makais youngest general?" Kuros expression gave away his daze, as he tried to digest the piece of information.

'So much to the plan,' thought Hiei wryly. 'That should teach me to keep my trap shut when my brain isnt in its place. If Kurama recognized me…to hell with this stupid mission!'

"Hiei, I dont understand anything anymore. Why did you save me? And why in Inaris name were you interested in my relation to Kurama?" Kuronue was trying hard to make sense of it.

Then it struck him. He remembered the successful heist to Mukuros vault. It must had been a part of some plan…"I suppose youre after us because of the jewels weve stolen from your lords castle, but-"

"Thats none of your damned business! And could you already move your ass and put that furry lover of yours aside? I wanna be able to move NOW."

At that moment, the thief didnt know whether to feel embarrased, confused or amused: "Ive got a lover, but she is certainly not Kurama. You know kid; the fox is very grateful you saved me. He fell asleep while giving you energy. This is a protective position he is sleeping in; he doesn't need to take advantages like this. If you know what I mean, that is."

Kuronue started to disentangle Kuramas limbs from the fuming fire demon. He made quite a progress with freeing Hieis legs, but the tail and the hand were a story of their own. Still, it took him longer than it should, and the poor fire youkai lost his patience:"Wake up you stupid fluffy-tailed hentai fake of a demon! GET OFF OF ME!"

Thanks to the commotion, Kurama began to stir. As more similar things were shouted, Kurama opened his eyes to look at the source of the fuss. Hiei had already closed his eyes to prepare a trademark death-glare and took a deep breath in order to communicate some thoughts straight from his rightfully annoyed mind to the half-sleeping kitsune…

…and the next second, he was looking into the strangely familiar amber eyes.

Feelings of gentleness and care hit him in a wave; for the second time that day. With threats and curse words strangely forgotten, Hiei felt suddenly peaceful.

On the other hand, Kurama felt everything but peaceful. He was staring into the fiery red eyes of the person he was trying to heal. Unlike Kuronue whose senses and mind simply shut down when the enigmatic attack hit him and opened when he was given youki and in safety again; this little demons mind functioned differently. The powerful technique had sucked his energy and his consciousness could not operate his body anymore – the two systems were almost completely separated when Kurama got to him. It was necessary to channel youki into him as well as to make a beacon to enable his severed consciousness find its way back.

Kurama succeeded in restoring the youkais awareness; but was shaken by the reaction of his own mind. A strong link had been created and that made the youko feel… trapped and bound; the injured demon could read him, see through him and feel his emotions. But at the very instant as he opened his mind in attempt to help the stranger; the unconsciouss youkais emotions flooded him as well. At first there had been emptyness; then curiosity and interest. Then he had felt a wave of the demons pain but it was soon replaced by gratefulness and…'Oh Sweet Inari!'

As the recollection of the last emotion he felt during the connection became clear, Kurama was looking at Hiei in utter shock.

But the injured demon seemed to be surprised as well; he kept staring at Kurama like he would have all the time of the world for just that.

In order to calm himself down a little, the youko took his time to check on the smaller youkai and to study his features thoroughly. He hadnt had the time for that before; he barely kept them all alive.

The demon had almond-shaped red eyes and a third eye on his forehead. Kurama would have bet it was a jagan and not the natural one. Black hair with a streak of white framed still somewhat paler face. The young demon was definitely not as tall as Kurama, but they were still lying, so he couldnt tell exactly. A good sign was that his temperature seemed to rise. His face gave away enervation, but his expression was completely focused on Kurama; even if dazed, he was alive, safe and sound.

The silver fox thief became suddenly aware of his surroundings. He withdrew his tail and hand from Hiei as if burnt, sat up and addressed Kuronue:

"How long…?" His voice sounded too weak to his own ears; he wasnt even able to continue the question. It didnt matter anyway, because his black-winged partner understood immediately:

"Almost four hours," came Kuros reply. "You have depleted your youki. Rest a bit."

Kurama slowly nodded and looked at Hiei, forcing more strenght to his voice: "You were in a desperate need of youki. As you probably know, the strongest energy flow can be achieved by placing hands on the core of an injured demon. That was the reason I was touching you. Im sorry."

The youko didnt exactly know why he apologized; but somewhere deep inside, he felt turmoil of sensations that urged him to do so.

'Maybe there is some lingering mind link or something similar…' Foxs feeling of uneasiness was growing immensely. It was like the demon could sense his healers true self; and for Kurama, who loved spreading rumours to mystify his personality, it was…disturbing.  
Without any reason, Kurama was about to think he was a real goof; getting himself trapped in a link like that so easily.

The black-haired thief was watching the scene unfolding in front of him, yet couldnt believe his own eyes. Something was happening with his partner; he had never experienced him unconfident like this. 'To heal us both must have been quite challenging, I guess. And the kids reactions are a bit funny as well…'  
Instead of worthless musing, he decided to fill the probable information gaps, to help the situation progress farther. And with Hiei looking at Kurama like that, he had got the feeling it was going to be very, very interesting.

"Kurama, this is Hiei, Mukuros general. I met him yesterday in that stupid tavern. He wanted to make a kind of aaa…deal," he gave Hiei a wink, "but then the dolts came and we had to flee. I remember something tried to take my youki and I fell down; then I sensed Hiei coming back for me. When I came to, I was on the ground within your energy shield and you were trying to get the kid inside."

Hiei managed to get his stare off Kurama when the chimera started to speak; only to shoot an exasperated glimpse at him:

"It seemed like they targeted me or the bat. Im not sure, coz there was probably nobody who would teach THIS FLY how to flee." Hiei used an utterly insulting tone, hoping it was enough to divert thievesattention from how helpless he in reality was.

Kuronue however didnt seem to be offended: "Why, Hiei, you were soooo amusing, back in that inn; and I wanted to hear more about that deal. I could not part ways." Kuro was obviously content to make fun of his savior instead of giving him praises.

"Hn. Im starting to think that everything you can do is grinning like an idiot." With that the irritated fire demon turned to Kurama: "Honestly, Kurama. Is he your jester? I dont understand why you keep him. If he was mine, Id kill him for being such a poor fool. It would be a good deed for worlds sake."

Kuramas lips twitched in a fraction of a smile: "He is playing a fool sometimes, I agree. But he knows me. And I do trust him. Therefore, I will not allow you to kill him - surely not after you saved him."

The foxs expression turned serious again. "Hiei, I dont know what your intentions were, but you saved my best friend. Im in your debt." Now it was Kuramas turn to regard Hiei intently.

The young demon looked at him in puzzlement. "You could have left me die out there, but you havent. I know nothing about your intentions either, but I think there are no debts between us."

Hiei appeared not to notice, but this simple sentence caused Kurama hard times to hold back a heaving wave of something terribly close to respect.

--------------------

As Kuronue and Hiei, whose muscles finally appeared to be freed from the numbness, were gathering the scraps of events from the previous evening to figure out something about the new and perhaps common enemy; the kitsune turned unusually silent. He was sure he had heard Hieis voice before; but he was also sure he hadnt met him. Thus, he began gleaning the pieces of what he knew:

'Kuro said Hiei wanted to make a deal with him. What could a general working for Mukuro need? Mukuro…there were those three jewels we stole two months ago...Could it be possible the mind link in tavern...the voice said we have stolen something and he wanted it back…the jewels. The voice also said he was bound to obey just one person. It could be Hiei, he follows Mukuros orders.'

'He also said he didnt want to harm us, just to challenge me, to get those things back. I refused; so he probably needed Kuro to get closer to us. They were probably talking about the deal when the attackers came, thats why they were escaping together. Saving Kuro was Hieis purpose; his opportunity to get closer to the jewels...'

Kuramas eyes narrowed in anger, as he imagined Hiei paying some filthy youkais to mount the attack that destroyed a part of his favourite forest and cost him his entire youki due to attempt to make a big-enough barrier, and heal Kuro and his rescuer…

'Now hold a second, youko. His injury isnt a fake. And there is no way he could have known about me being able to create a barrier. This is becoming too knotty…'he told to himself, as he was trying to understand why he didnt believe Hiei would plan it.

Kurama remembered their mind-to-mind talk and how different it felt; and he suddenly knew why. He was able to sense the demons emotions along with hearing his thoughts. It had happened to him never before; and he could just guess the reason. 'Maybe its his jagan. Or maybe hes an empath. Those could be the reasons to explain the strength of the link I created to heal him as well. And why it still feels like we were connected.'

At that moment, the thief understood there were not many possibilities left. It felt natural to save the unknown demon after he saved Kuro. But he didnt count on the fact that his own spirit would open up so easily while healing the young apparition. Now, he knew Hiei was after the stolen items, but the situation made his survival dependent on thieves will. In return, Kurama was fighting back the unfounded feelings of trust and respect which had rooted and were growing inside of him in result of the connection. It was a mess.

"Drop it Kuro. Hiei listens to only one person, and you are not the person," Kurama told absentmindedly, when he became distantly aware of the arguing voices in the background. He wished they would be quiet at least for a minute. He let out a deep sigh; still musing upon above-mentioned thoughts.  
Thus, he didnt notice the dumbfounded looks his companions gave him:

"Kurama, what have you just said?"

"What?" Kurama, still deep in thought, didnt pay much attention. "Why?"

"Kurama, how do you know that? You dont know each other, do you?" Kuronue remembered he had to introduce them just a little while ago. So if they did not know each other…It felt like being a victim of a conspiracy. "What the hell is going on here? Whats wrong with the two of you?" His eyes skipped from Kurama to Hiei and back.

"Calm down, Kuro. Nothings wrong. It was just a conclusion of mine. As you said; Hiei is Mukuros general. He is used to obey Mukuro, but its him who gives orders to everybody else. So why do you think he would make an exception for you?"

"…"

This explanation might have been enough for Kuronue, but Hiei was not fooled at all. These were almost the same words he used yesterday in the telepathic talk to Kurama. He knew Kurama recognized him; he used the words to let him know without arousing Kuronues attention.

'This is exactly what Ive been waiting for. It cant be more perfect.' He thought sarcastically. He was opened to suggestions from any deity willing to help him get out of the messy course of events. 'My life is such a bitch!' He frowned, wondering how his mission could turn out like this.

"All right, Im gonna get something to eat." Kurama stood up, feeling still a little dizzy. "Dont kill each other; wait with the fun until Im back!" he told them with a wink before he walked out of the den, leaving amazed Kuro and sulking Hiei alone.

He needed to think in silence.  
However, he didnt walk further than ten steps, when Kuronue came after him.

"Wait, Kurama, we need to talk."  
"What do you wish to talk about?" Kurama stopped walking.  
"You are acting differently. Whats bothering you? And dont lie its nothing, because I know that face youre making." Kuronue put his arm around his partners shoulders.  
"Observant as ever..." Kurama gave him a strained smile. He wished to avoid speaking about the assault, the jewels and all the way too disturbing things he was sensing.  
"Oh cmon, dont change topic. I think its the kids presence what makes you so scared. I can tie him up for you, if thats what you want." Kuro grinned.  
"I would be glad if that helped to solve any of my problems."  
"Then, whats up?"  
"I wish I knew. Its …" Kurama quivered, for the unease was slowly creeping back to his system. In order to evade speaking about Hiei, he decided to tell Kuro about premonitions he had been experiencing for several months. "…Its like a foreboding. Ive been sensing it for some time now. I think my lifes about to meet some sweeping changes."

Kuro was never one to underestimate Kuramas intuition; if he did, he would be dead on more than one occasion.  
"What do you mean with 'sweeping changes'?"  
"I dont know. Something is changing. I can smell it. And its not only due to your contemplations about changing your life."

Kurama then finally resolved to utter his most unnerving thoughts concerning the small demon: "When I was healing Hiei, there was a need to establish a mind-to-mind connection to lead his consciousness back. I knew what I felt. It awakened a part of me that should be left dormant. What I was feeling was very near to anxiety. I dont like to be trapped like that. I really dont."

Kuronue shot him a worried look. His partner had never been this gloomy. He wasnt sure what to say, he didnt have the slightest idea what that meant. Or why was Kurama rambling in confusion about the healing connection with that injured youth.

Even though that brat lying in their den was powerful, he -in his current condition- was much weaker than the thieves. Kurama could take care of him anytime he turned nasty. However, when Kuro remembered how Hieis expression changed when he looked Kurama in the eye and how nervous his partner turned while being regarded…He smiled, thinking how similar it was to the first time when he met Luan.

He might not know how to help Kurama fight against his own shadows; but he was sure about one thing: as long as this Hiei was around, the fox could experience some exciting surprises. And not necessarily unpleasant ones.

"I know whats happening. I saw how you were looking at each other."

"What? What in Inaris name are you talking about?" Kuramas stare was still unfocused and full of doubts.

"You fell in love with that kid…uh, sorry, general Hiei, am I right?"

"He was right; you are a pathetic fool. You know as well as I do that my kind never falls in love like this. "

"How do you know? You would not recognize it even if it happened. What you experience day after day is mere lust, not love."

Kuro was content. Kurama seemed to let out all his anxiety in attempt to prove him wrong.

"Kuro, this is bizarre. Ive made myself the most desired demon of Makai, so I think I should be able to recognize the emotions I arouse. Its me whos playing with them, remember? Hence, its me who manipulates the others. I dont need you to tell me the differences."

"Of course you dont. So, what are you gonna do now? I mean- being in love for the first time in life can be confusing…"

"I am not in love."

Kuronue slapped Kuramas back: "But of course, Im so stupid. In your case, love is not needed. Dont worry Kurama, Im gonna see Luan now; I have to arrange a couple of things. The den is yours for tonight. Just please, let the kid rest a bit. You know, he has been injured." Kuronue gave his partner a sly smile and a mischievous wink.

In return, Kurama gave him an angry glare of such intensity that it would have made even Hiei proud of him; had he seen it. But the fire demon could not see it; he was resting on a branch of a near-by tree above the thieves; eavesdropping. He had missed the first sentences of their dialogue when he was lying in the den, so he quickly decided he needed fresh air. Thus, he heard every single taunt. And believe it or not, even an anti-social demon like Hiei understood what Kuronue meant.

"Why are you so frustrated when we - the easy-manipulated and helpless Makai demons are treating you according to the gossips? Its not me who is spreading the rumours about you being a sex-obsessed maniac, remember?"

Kuro was looking at Kurama with a challenging look. His teasing stopped being teasing but none of them wanted to admit it.

"Dont be stupid, you know the truth. Why would you want to act like you didnt know the difference?"

"Because, my dear friend, this happens when you are spreading lies. Soon, there is nobody to tell it apart. And soon there will be nobody willing to know the real you."

"And what about you?" Kurama looked totally perplexed.

"I dont wanna stay your backup forever. This is the right time for me to move on."

"This is ridiculous. YOU are ridiculous. Youve never spoken about 'moving on'. Whats that supposed to mean? Having a mate to tie you down; and a litter of cubs?" Anger was welling up in Kurama. But he was not the only one.

Kuronue gritted his teeth in a fit of pique; he didnt want to make the bad situation worse and offend Kurama, but he was seriously considering it.

"Kurama, the only one whos trying to tie me down is you, not Luan. Im not your child. Nor am I your mate. And Im not asking your permission to quit being a thief. I had told you about it in order to give you time to figure things out. And I had told you to quit that stupid rumour-nonsense. Itll be very difficult for you to find a trustworthy partner; if not impossible!"

"It wouldnt be necessary if you came to your senses! But I tell you what will happen. After a while of boring life, youll come back and beg me to take you back."

While stalking them, Hiei had never heard what they were talking about. He could just watch them without approaching, usually with jagan; otherwise the thieves would sense him.

Now he realized how wrong he was. He had mistaken Kuros quite physical way of interaction for making advances to his partner. And what made Kurama uneasy were Kuronues hints on splitting up.

Hiei understood they might have known and trusted each other for decades, yet their friendship was on decline.

He snorted. He had never let a person get close to him like they were, so he had never had to care about diverging opinions and interests. If somebody opposed, he didnt care; and when they were too persistent or demanding, it was easier to do away with them. Otherwise he would never have his peace.

"All right. Todays heist had to be cancelled. But the next heist we do is my last; so plan it carefully." Kuronue started to walk away.

"This is not the best time for trysts! Its a long way to go; not to speak about that a little too close encounter with death you experienced yesterday! The danger-" Kurama was cut off with the black-winged thiefs loss of patience.

"Ive already told you; Im not your kit! Think about a scheme worth your reputation and take good care of the kid; provided you decide not to kill him." With that very last sentence Kuronue left.

Kurama closed his eyes and took a series of deep breaths. Above all the nagging thoughts whirling through his head, there was one standing out: 'As much as I enjoy my life; it can be such a bitch at times!'

_**End of chapter 2**_

AN: Honestly, it would be a miracle if this chapter was flawless (this is the first attempt in my life to write a story; and its not even my mother tongue), but I think it worked the way I needed. I can only hope you were having as much fun reading it as I was while writing it.But if I succeeded to make you curious about what will happen next, I can tell just one thing. Next time, Ill be playful. And Ill make them blush - Bye, Mari


	4. Changes

**Warnings**:

1, This story is yaoi – Youko Kurama x Hiei

2, OOC-ness and this time considerable silliness

**Standard disclaimer** **applied**. See my profile.

AN: A big **THANK YOU **to all the people who had put either me or one of my stories on the list of favourites. It makes me very proud – it is mere couple of weeks ago when I started writing.

This is next (hopefully funny, but most probably just silly) chapter before the story turns a bit more serious. I consider it the end of part 1 of MR. Have fun! Mari

_**3 **__**Changes**_

"Only a clumsy hunter lets his prey get away like that. And a clumsy hunter is a dead hunter."

"Hunter…?" The silver foxs head turned up to the second source of his frustration; only to see him jump off the tree and land several feet away from him.

"You are nothing but an idiot. Others treat you kind, only to learn about your weaknesses. You must be ready to get them first; or the prey you are supposed to hunt down gets hold on you faster."

Kuramas frustration melted into a weird mixture of uncertainty, amusement and exasperation, and he decided to act for a while in contrast to the respect he felt for the injured youkai – just to see his reaction. "So that is what you suggest? To turn friendships into a hunt? To live protected like a little frail glass doll; afraid of breaking into pieces if somebody touched me?" His look mirrored his thoughts as tellingly as his words did: "Or is it the way how YOU prefer to live? Or have you rather hinted what would you like me to do - with you?"

Disdainful golden stare met an equally scornful crimson one in a battle of glares. Still, the crimson forfeited its scorn and turned darker as he heard Kuramas voice again.

"Then what are you waiting for? This is a hunt, so get me. Youd become a legend - the one who defeated Youko Kurama. This is what you came for - not the jewels; am I right?" Youko said mockingly. "Then do it. Kill me already."

In a wink, a katanas tip was pointed at the throat of snorting Kurama. If this swordsman was concerned, it was obviously not enough to disarm him and hide his weapons away like they did while he was unconscious.

Hiei knew a direct confrontation would definitely disantangle their situation, in a way. Still, in this case, the koorime did with the daring fox what he was used to do with anybody else who kept being obnoxious – he made a death threat. A threat - nothing more. Hieis youki was so low that Kurama would probably get a fit of belly laugh, had Hiei tried to attack him. Worse still, his body forced him to get more sleep - what he obstinately refused to do in front of the fox. Attempt to escape in this condition would not improve the course of events either. However, no matter what he would come up with; ultimately, everything depended on Kurama.

"Dont tell me what to do. You know I hate it."

Hiei moved slightly while sheatheing his sword; and noticed two plants lessening until they turned back to seeds. He smirked. If he stabbed Kurama, the thiefs body wouldnt be the only corpse feeding the grass by now. 'His body wouldnt be feeding grass at all,' Hiei corrected himself. The fire demon had to give him credit for stealth and speed; there were not many demons able to surprise Mukuros general in combat - even if his current state of health could not match his usual condition. An importunate thought about a couple of sparring sessions sneaked and intruded his mind.

As Hiei focused on Kuramas features again wondering why he was still alive; a recollection plunged into his mind. He could remember the freezing sensation of being swallowed by the black oblivion. And he remembered how something tender and caring led him out of it. But above all; he found himself trying hard to ignore the newest result of his minds activity - a simple association. An association, that the tenderness belonged to the pair of amber eyes, and the inquisitive amber eyes belonged to the unpredictable thief whom he had been stalking all the time.

He quickly wiped the thought away. The worst thing he could do now was to think about Youko Kurama as a gentle person. He was not like that. He could not be like that. Hiei didnt want him to be tender and caring like he was in that memory.

Kurama was still looking at him; and Hiei suddenly realized that the features of his opponent and healer in one person had lost their disdain.And it occurred to him that he had to know more about him, to learn more about him, if he wanted to get out of this mess somehow.

"How is it possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"You, being so dependent of others. You said you hate being trapped; so why the hell are you posing to get all the attention?"

Kurama smiled at Hiei´s obvious attempt to gather information. But the young fire apparition got the feeling that the fox wasnt a fox but a cat - playing with him instead of a mouse - to his own liking.

"I may be posing. But there should be a lot of demons able to figure out that I´m just making mock of them and exaggerating."

Hiei didnt understand. "If they´re too stupid to find this out for themselves let it slide, then."

"I should do that, shouldnt I? Kuro is always saying it as well. Maybe youre right. It isnt funny if Im constatly the only person laughing."

"The only one laughing? And the bat?"

"Kuro? He knows me. And he was ready to accept all of my excesses without nagging me to explain them."

Hiei wondered how communicative the thief became, if talking about himself. However; knowledge was always beneficial to decide the best strategy - if he succeeded to make sense of what this kitsune was talking about. "But some things cannot be manipulated to your own liking. If the idiot wants to part so much, just let him go and pick somebody instead of him. Demons stand in line just to get to you; if you checked out-"

"-Im not interested in that kind of partner. The mobs after me because Im a perfect opportunity for gaining better rank or status; or just to have sex."

"But what reaction do you expect? If you manipulate them in a way, they behave that way."

"There must be somebody not willing to flock with the rest; demons who are not afraid to use their brains for themselves. Moreover, there is somebody observant enough to slip through the net Im making."

"But what if there isn´t any youkai interested in you and this little game of yours?"

"I created various rumours - in compliance with circumstances in each territory - to make them spread so far and fast as possible. Surely there are some intrigued demons."

"I wouldnt be so sure."

"There are some."

Quiet fell on both demons. Hiei was trying hard to make sense of what Kurama had told him, and the thief seemed to have several issues on his mind as well; so they were just standing and frowning, either of them wrapped in his own thoughts. Surprisingly, it was Hiei who broke the silence first:

"I dont understand why you kept talking. Nothing youve said is of my business."

"Why do you care?"

"I do NOT care."

"See, there goes your answer."

Hiei shot him a glare, so Kurama decided to extend his reply, just a bit.

"Well, if you do not care, it shouldnt matter whether I answered your questions or not."

With that and a roguish wink he dissappeared in the thick vegetation of the undestroyed part of forest, to finally catch something tasty to fill them up.

---------------------

Hiei felt that fatigue was slowly subsiding - but the dizziness was growing instead. His youki and temperature were everything but stable. Making a fire to warm himself up a bit was unquestionably a good idea, hadnt he been too weak for it. He needed more energy. He mused on what was worse; going back into the den to ransack it and most likely faint there; or taking a rest on a tree outside.

He decided for the tree; and his thoughts went back to the unpredictable thief.

He marvelled what could make Kurama behave the way he did. Hiei had always liked the direct approach; no matter the situation or opponent. But with this fox, nothing was clear or direct. And the dark demon realized it irked him… and fascinated him.

The fire demon had to acknowledge one thing, though: the silver youko was most likely very skilled and experienced fighter. So far, Hiei had never fought against a plant manipulator. He almost started daydreaming about all the new combat methods and tricks the fox could show him… when he realized what he was doing. He couldnt get rid of the feeling that the only idiot in this part of Makai was him.

Pondering upon Kuramas motives appeared more sensible than pondering over Kurama himself; so the sulky fire apparition forced his mind to focus on another thing.

He realized that he probably understood the reason for the flourishing gossips about the winsome fox.

With spreading rumours, the fox demon could tell apart everybody who approached him due to acquisitive purposes, because they would not hide it anymore; believing Kurama wanted exactly what they had to offer. He would smile at them, flirt with them or pull some useful information out of them; but he would never reveal anything to them.

Still, it was the rumors what made him the target for that worthless scum pursuing him.

'Why the hell would he go through all the trouble? He contradicts himself. He makes everything he can think of to arouse interest; and when he achieves it, he doesn't want it. It doesnt make any sense…unless…' Suddenly it struck him. It might have been a comfortable way of a loony thief to gather information; Kurama might have been having fun, might have been trying to find an equal challenger, friend or ally, whatever; but he had gone too far to do just that. He must have been searching for somebody special; letting them know he was there - not-forgetting, waiting.

'This youko is smart and powerful, independent. And patient. He must be a ruthless enemy.' For a reason, Hiei believed the original purpose of Kuramas strategy was to provoke and lure out one particular enemy.

--------------------

Kurama came back right before the sun began to set; carring two rabbits and a kind of a pheasant. He hadnt seen Hiei, but he sensed him nearby. Presumably, the weakened demon considered it pointless to make any effort to run away.

He made a fire and started immediately on the dinner – the rabbits. The pheasant, however had a different fate – Kurama put him into the blend of herbal mixtures made to fit his own tastes, and was looking forward to tomorrows delicious stew.

It didnt take long and – to his own surprise – a young, morose-looking, taciturn, freezing apparition appeared by the fire. Kurama didnt comment; he was too curious what Hiei would come up with.

While the meat was roasting and the younger demon scowling, Kurama was thinking about the target and time of the next heist. He had already verified some information about things in their vicinity worth stealing; one in particular was worth the effort. It was less than two hours of running from their current location. The only things left were to check the number and power of the guards, possible traps and safeguard of the treasure.

Except for the actual heist, this was his favourite part of every theft. He had to find a way to get close enough unnoticed, gain all the necessary information (and even those not-so-necessary if possible), and get out of the place unexposed. Those were the most challenging moments of every theft and he enjoyed every second.

When the thief was younger, he hadnt risked to go that far to verify the information. Kurama had been very cautious with everything he had been told and he had used completely different means to get what he wanted. But back then, he had used to work as a part of a pack, or its leader. Now, it was just Kuronue and him; and Kuronue would leave soon too.

During the last decades, much of the carefullness gave its place to excitement and cunning planning. Due to his immense experience, Kurama could even afford to develop the art of playfulness. Of course, never to the point of being reckless; that was the last thing Kurama would allow himself. Being reckless lead to being caught; and that meant death. And death was the only luxury Kurama could not afford yet.

Kurama decided that the best day for the survey would be two days after tomorrow. His energy was still a bit below its usual level, and there were too many thoughts blowing his concentration away. Like the one, that Kuronue would be back by tomorrow and he wanted to spend last days with his partner without arguments. Hieis presence wasnt making things any better. With the confusing lingering emotions from their healing link which urged Kurama to protect and respect Hiei instead of getting rid of him, the weakened demon functioned as a perfect distraction from any kind of activity.

In a few moments, one look at the rabbits and a sleepy fire demon forced Kuramas lips to form a slight smile.

"I caught rabbits, but if you dont eat them, I could grow a plant or a fruit of your choice." After the words, Kurama took one of the rabbits and started to eat.

"Hmm. Rabbits are fine..." Slumbrous Koorime followed suit; thinking the thief would not need to poison him if he wanted to get bigger prey than the one prepared to be dined. They were eating in silence, staring at the bonfire, and Kurama couldnt help but wonder. Hiei was acting completely opposite to his proclaimed ways - being foolish to trust and depend on anybody. And now he behaved like a careless child on a family trip; showing fatigue and lack of power so openely. It was definitely a matter of trust; but even though Kurama had known his condition and healed him, they were still adversaries. Or werent they…? Kurama didnt know anymore.

"Hiei..?" The smaller demon looked like he would fall asleep any second. "Hnnn…?"

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Hiei blinked lazily at Kurama, giving him a laboriously produced expression of indifference. Instantly, he knew why Kurama was asking and it irritated him, for he couldnt help it.

The dark demon then quickly averted his eyes to prevent the prying kitsune from discovering the helplessness and frustration which were building inside of him.

"Im like this since I sensed you were coming back from the hunt. Must have something to do with that healing treatment. Do what you want; I dont care anymore."

Hiei wasnt able to hold his eyelids opened anymore. He yawned, moved instinctively closer to the fire and fell into sleep, leaving Kurama with no option for further conversation.

--------------------

Nevertheless, the fox wasnt agitated at all. For the first time since he had awoken wrapped around Hieis small body, Kurama felt almost pleased, because he was obviously not the only one having unwished symptoms of the treatment. The consciousness of the healer as well as of the injured one had been exposed to each other and neither of them was accustomed to this level of sharing their spirits. They both were trying to cope with it in their own way. Kurama only hoped for the connection to disappear soon; it was bad enough to let a completely unknown creature touch your soul; not to speak about being attached to him for longer period of time.

Even though the fox didnt possess jagan to see everything clearly like Mukuros general did; he could subconsciously deal with the sensations he perceived from Hiei. That was very likely the cause for the inexplicable sentiments of trust and respect he was feeling for him. And he had a vague feeling that Hiei was having the same problem – the dark demon could deny it hundred times, but he too was forced to behave like he trusted Kurama. His injured body acting out of the reflex was proof enough. While being alone, the physical responses tried to keep Hiei alert - to face all potential threats and dangers. But as soon as approaching Kurama had reached the range of being sensed, Hieis mind read him as a person who would protect him; not endanger him. Consequently, the dark demons brain decided the body should take the chance and rest to re-gain its energy.

'Isnt that ironic? Thousand demons wouldnt get their beauty sleep at a mere thought of spending a night by my side; and the one who actually gets the chance uses my presence like a pacifier.' Kurama sniggered.

Finally, he felt at ease. And the last of a burden of his heavy mood lifted up at the sight of peacefully dreaming Hiei. 'Now I know why hes permanently irritated and scowling. With face like this, nobody would take him seriously.' Indeed, the sleeping demon looked like embodiment of innocence.

With a soft smile, the silver fox decided he could this time take the risk of acting on his instincts and clear the air with the childlike looking demon. There were a lot of things to be cleared yet; but Kurama was determined to see through Hiei.

--------------------

However, the curious kitsune needed the information about the connection. He had to know wheather Hiei was able to read his thoughts or just perceive his emotions and sensations. Put simply; he needed to know the range of its influence. But he definitely didnt want it to be as strong as during the healing; what he wanted was a shallow connection which could give answers to his question - this time without sharing his spirit and feeling the other spririts desire to merge with him.

Kurama started with simple sensations. He put his hands near the fire, concentrated on the radiating heat and a wish to use the link. For a while, he felt just one thing; namely that the fire would burn his palms if he didnt move them back. But then, an image of Hiei surrounded by heat came to his mind, out of nowhere. He concentrated rather on what his minds eye was perceiving and blocked out own senses. The shapes and colours became clearer.

In his mind, Kurama saw that the right arm of the raven haired apparition was on fire . . . and the next instant, the said fox found himself trying to put out the dark flames, thinking the demon was going to be burnt to death. However, the phantom of Hiei could interact with Kurama entirely well without any hindrance:

"Idiot. The fires not hurting me, Im a fire demon." The dumbfounded thief had never seen fire apparitions use their abilities; they were quite xenophobic breed and therefore rare to meet.

"Ahem…Nice dragon." Kurama was quite uncertain about what to do next. He didnt expect to join Hiei in his head like this – even if it was only an image and not the real one. He quickly changed the topic.

"Hiei, I dont want to barge into your private domain, but I need to test a few things. So we could cut the connection."

"Too late." The Hiei-image sounded irritated, but Kurama perceived an under-current of curiousity.

"Do you like pheasants?" He decided to discuss a light topic to avoid strong emotions; and the information could be easily checked tomorrow after Hiei woke up.

"Whats the point?"

"Tomorrows lunch is a pheasant stew."

"Ill survive." Words stated that pheasants were acceptable, but Kurama could feel a huge wave of disappointment. Hiei would rather fight twenty demons than taste a pheasant stew. Youko wanted to ask what he would he choose when he realized he already knew the answer. Against all expectations, the most desired food for a fire demon was fruit. And this particular fire demon harboured a secret passion for rokkel, a very scarce and delicate plant sort, giving fruits only once in five years.

"All this time I was thinking you were the master of thieves. And here, you have proven to be the master of cooks instead." The words sounded derisively, but the emotion connected to them wasnt scornful at all. Nonetheless, Kurama decided to change the subject.

"All right, what about the jewels? I suppose you still want to have them back."

"The stupid jewelry cost me already eight weeks of time. If I came back with empty hands now, Mukuro would…." Projection of Hiei in Kuramas mind shivered. Kurama caught a feeling of resentment and frustration followed by a vague sensation of …'feasts?!' Instantly, he knew about Mukuros desire to socialize Hiei; up to this point without any positive result. If Hieis mission failed, he wouldnt have much possibilities to ignore Mukuros wishes; most likely, she would command her general to take part in every social event she could think of. The thief was astonished: not many demons would choose a mission over entertainment. But again, the stream of impressions flowing from the sleeping frame beside let him know that Mukuros swordsman considered feasts everything but fun. More suitable expressions would be anguish and torture.

The accurateness of perceptions he was receiving from Hiei surprised the silver fox, though. He, like any other nosy beast, couldnt resist the temptation at hand. He thought it would be a sin to let such an opportunity slip – and started to influence the link in attempt to draw some valuable, his profession concerning information about the contents of Mukuros vaults.

"I would reconsider it, if I were you" a low growl vibrated in the thiefs head, and Kurama suddenly recalled all the things he saw in the deep red eyes when Hiei was staring at him this morning. No, Hiei was really not the right person to toy with. He quickly withdrew, with a touch of guilt and a great deal of rascality. "It wouldnt be me if I wouldnt give it a try."

"I wouldnt expect anything less." Hiei wasnt annoyed at all. Still, the fire demon in the thiefs mind caught also an apologetic whispering. And as Kuramas concentration allowed such an opening, he could also take a glance at genuineness of some of the foxs guarded feelings.

Their kind of telepathic conversation continued for several minutes. Kurama agreed to Hieis challenge to steal the jewels back; for the reasons of his refusal from yesterday were pointless in their current situation. They also agreed to keep it for themselves and not to mention it to Kuronue.

His partners name evoked a rush of emotions in youkos mind; and consequently, the image of Hiei voiced some opinions about Kurama being selfish and spoiled bastard due to the fact that he seemed unable to live without somebody backing him up. The whole matter exasperated him immensly, so he added some more sentences about the fox being hopeless, stupid and whimpering like a whelp, if he didnt know better methods than to force his own problems into the minds of those who were not interested.

By the end of their inner dialogue, Kurama had a strong motivation to support each decision what his soon to be ex-partner in crime could have done.

At last, Kurama put the activated link back into its dormant state and put out the bonfire - what earned him another growl from the sleeping fire demon. He just smiled, scooped Hiei and took him back into the den. The only thing left was to secure the entrance with the most vicious plants he could find. After he took care of their security, Kurama made himself comfortable. This time at the oposite wall of his haunt - away from Hiei; and wondered how this could have happened. He trusted this general so far as to let him in his den and sleep near him, after spending a mere day of his life with him.

--------------------

The forest was already chirping and singing odes to life when Kurama awoke. Hiei was still in the realm of dreams. Recalling the events from yesterday; the youko didnt want to disturb his sleep with leaving further than necessary.

When he sensed nothing suspicious outside, he removed the plants from the entrance and started on breakfast.

After a while, at least twenty kinds of various fruits were ready for being tasted. However, Kurama wasnt content at all. He wanted to grow also one or two pieces of rokkel fruit, but he left the seeds hidden in another den. Regardless the short distance, he determined to get them tomorrow, together with two of Mukuros jewels. The mischievous thief desired to make the little game of stealing he was playing with Hiei as amusing as possible; that was why he decided to hide the jewels right under Hieis cute little nose. However, he left the third piece of jewelry in a hiding place near Alaric- the heart of Mukuros territory where also her palace stood. It would take at least three weeks to get there.

When Hiei got up around lunchtime, Kuronue still hadnt returned yet. However, the fire demon didnt pay any attention to the missing chimera; he didnt even comment spending the second night in Kuramas den, for he found two bowls full of fruit. Kurama couldnt help but chuckle at the sight of what was unfolding in front of him. Hiei seemed like his world shrank to the luscious taste of Makai fruit and for a moment, his expression was a mirror of purest joy. For Kurama, this was evidence of authenticity of their connection. Even though the fire apparition wasnt awake at the time as he was making the experiment; what the youko perceived yesterday were obviously Hieis real sensations.

'Hmm, if he looks like in extasy at mere taste of this fruit, what would his expression be like if I gave him rokkel, which he adores so much?'

Kurama then made a fatal mistake; namely, he tried to visualize it.

'Inari, I shouldnt have done this…' he was blushing redder than ever. However, he didnt forget to make a mental note to get the seeds as soon as possible. Then he checked on the simmering stew.

"Good morning Hiei. Im glad you enjoyed your breakfast." Actually, Kuramas stew was almost finished, for it was already lunchtime.

"Hn."

"Hiei, yesterday, after you fell asleep, I made a kind of probe into our connection."

"I know."

"You do? You mean you remember everything?"

"Try me."

"All right, what about pheasant stew?"

"The master of cooks has risen again. Save yourselves."

"You really remember every detail, dont you?"

"Yes, even your panicked expression as you tried to put out my darkness flame." Kuramas cheeks grew hot, for the second time in a few minutes.

"Do you have an idea how we could cut the connection? I could use it as a weapon..."

Hiei blinked lazily at Kurama, giving him a listless expression. "If you wanted to kill me, Id already be dead. If I wanted to kill you, youd be already dead."

"But I could use the information I got. Sell them to your enemies, for instance. I know whats your weakness." Kurama made a correct conclusion, much the same as Mukuro, about her generals weak spots.

Hiei was staring on the grassy ground and for a few minutes, he seemed to be lost in thought. "I know your soft spot as well."

Then he set his eyes on Kurama in a sharp look."I dont see any other possibility." He took a deep breath, as if to face an invisible force: "Its a draw."

Kurama knew Hiei was right. This was the best thing they could do, because the link left them vulnerable. Even if it dissolved in that very moment, it was too late; for they had already seen too much, they knew too much. And they were sensing too much. Kuramas sentiment of trust in Hiei might have been absurd and causeless; nonetheless, it felt like an imperative. And judging by yesterdays events; Hiei didnt have any choice left either. They were adversaries and allies at the same time.

"I accept."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Do you want to taste my pheasant stew?"

"No. Ive just finished breakfast."

------------------

Kuronue came back late in the afternoon; and immediately noticed that Hiei was still there and alive. He couldnt help but smirk at the sight of his partner sitting by the fire and eating dinner with the demon who had been previously stalking him.

Even though he was still angry with Kurama, his features were radiant with happiness and joy. Luans parents had acknowledged him as a worth suitor for their daughter. Luan accepted his proposal; and now, he was proudly wearing a token of her devotion around his neck. In a months time, she would become his mate.

Although Kurama was having objections to binding to a mate and settling down; he swallowed them in attempt not to ruin chimeras blissful mood. Half an hour later, the black-winged thief enthusiastically showed him the red pendant hanging from a thin silver chainlet – token of Luans love.

Kurama realized that even if he was going to lose Kuronue as his partner, he would still have him as his friend. Thus, the mood of both thieves changed to joyful and slightly mushy; what was too much to bear for Hiei. Annoyed with their chirping and chatting, he made himself comfortable on the highest branch of the tallest tree he could find.

---------------

Hieis energy re-gained its previous level in next few days. He again gripped full control of his brain and youki. Still, the feisty appartition found out that Kurama was really having a tranquilizing influence on him, but it didnt cause him fits of uncontrollable slumber anymore.

Thus, Kurama made not one but several surveys; just to make sure the heist would be a successful one. He also payed visits to more of his dens and hiding places; and their current dwelling started to overflow with herbs, parts of clothing, books and scrolls- Hiei found even some jewelry, precious stones, weapons and magic items. Needless to say that the jewels he was searching for were not among them.

----------------

The last day of the thieves partnership started as any other day, with Kurama fussing over breakfast once again. Hiei became almost spoiled with the wide choice of all the preferable things he could eat. He was suspicious that Kurama was doing it on purpose; the fox could by now easily unravel all the confusing combinations of interlaced feelings their link sometimes created. They had no clue how to break the connection. Instead, they were learning how to live with it and use it to their common benefits; and for Hiei, it felt more and more difficult to guard his expressions. Even when he managed that, he felt like a fool for he knew Kurama could see through him. Despite that, he never felt he should let the mask slip.

Although their connection clearly existed, at least it wasnt growing more immense. They could still keep their thoughts and emotions private, if left in dormant state. In that state, the link influenced them rather on the subconscious level; usually, it gave them impluses to behave in a certain way. It lead to Kuramas decision to trust Hiei and Hieis tendency to be calmer near Kurama.

If they wished to activate it - as Kurama did during his first experiment, they had almost free access to the others mind. They could hear the thoughts, see images, associations, memories and sense the emotions. It was the same as when the fox asked the sleeping fire demon about the jewels and got all sensations concerned, including Hieis experiences of Mukuros methods to 'train' her heir for social interactions.

Still, they didnt want to poke into one anothers head too much; so they usually left the link dormant.

Kuronue didnt miss the changes in their behaviour, especially Kuramas. His partner was almost polite, when he was around the fire demon. And with Kurama around, Hiei seemed to lose much of his harshness – and found more and more occasions to leave the trees. The thief didnt know the reason for the new turn of the situation, but he sure had notion about what could cause their 'easy way' of getting along with each other. He was observant enough to understand that they were in the state of truce; still, it was the friendliest truce he had ever seen. He sometimes teased them with it, but mostly, he prefered to watch.

-------------------

The heist was planned on the night; they should set off with sunset. Around the midday, the thieves and Hiei were sitting near the bonfire and eating in silence. Kuro almost stopped wondering about the frequency of meals shared with the general. Still, this was the last day of being Kuramas partner, so he wanted to have some more fun than just this. And with Hiei so close to him, Kurama could be so easy to tease…

"Thank you very much, kid. You would never guess how pleased I am."

"Hn." Hiei - knowing Kuronues nature - didnt buy it.

"You know, things could turn out much worse without you. Thats why I want to ask you to accompany this crazy fox to my ceremony of bonding. Luans parents want to throw a feast after the ritual, Youkod love to have you with him."

A "huh?"was all Kurama managed to say. Hiei just scowled and readied himself to go back to the trees.

"Kurama is going through difficult times. So, Im really happy you are here to see to all his needs. Im sure you wont regret the time and energy youll devote to him. After all, hes a youko."

The said youko choked on his portion of fish and started to cough. It sounded like he was an incompetent, unable to take care for himself. On the other hand, Hiei reconsidered his approach to the hints the black bat was making and decided not to leave immediately. It could be funny, if Kurama was the target.

"And whats so special about youkos? They sure are frolicksome and sly, but thats all. Or do you know of something what makes them so exceptional?"

Kurama was still having considerable problems with breathing. And was it really a suggestive tone, what hed just heard in Hieis voice…?

"Oh, Im sure youve heard about their…agility."

"Hn. You know Kurama much longer than me. Is he really as…agile as he claims to be?" Now it was impossible for Kurama to miss the double meaning in their conversation.

"You have already had the chance to assess his strong points thoroughly. After all, you were the only one given the privilege of his exclusive attention lately. Dont tell me you didnt notice."

"Still I cant think of anything what would make youkos so special. And this one is not an exception."

Kurama finally averted the danger of being suffocated with a piece of fish. And as he was listening to that little dialogue, he decided it was the best time to join. As they said – after all, he was a youko.

"Why, Kuro, thank you. I didnt know you liked physical predispositions of my breed that much. Its a pity you wont get any chance to experience them in action. But maybe one day, when you and your mate get bored, you could ask one of my kind to help you overcome dull times and teach you more about the art of agility." Kuronue slightly paled. Kurama shot Hiei a meaningful look and continued his talk to the tongue-tied chimera.

"Did you know Hiei is a fire demon? His breed knows for sure how to heat things up; and with my breeds physical qualities, we could maybe give you some hints on what to do with your mate to improve your nimbleness. It was very reasonable of you to invite him to the ceremony as well, though. This way, we can be a great inspiration also for your lovely mate."

Kurama checked the result of his strategy. His partner seemed to lose the power of speech. But the swordsman was really red; not to speak about the heat radiating from him at the distance of several feet. Kurama was quite content with his achievement, but he wasnt ready to wrap it up yet. Not at all.

"I love hot stuff. Im indeed grateful that hes the one to see to every single need I could have. And I surely can think of a treat which would be worth his effort."

The next moment, two sultry amber eyes fixed on now so sorely tried fire demon. Kurama needed to get closer to Hiei in order to initiate the next part of his plan. However, he didnt need to stand up for it; instead, he got on all fours. Slowly, pace by pace like a beast on a hunt, Kurama was coming nearer and nearer to his prey. He laughed inwardly at Hieis expression; still, he was careful not to show any of his mirth. His eyes had never left the face of the blushing youkai. He was now only about ten inches far, so he stopped his movement; but he brought his mouth closer to Hieis ear, in order to tease him with his words.

By that time, Kuronue managed to recover and was looking at the scene in front of him with… lets say… great interest.

Hiei could feel the crazy foxs soft breath raising goose bumps on his neck. But neither the sensual expression in Kuramas eyes nor his suggestive actions surprised him; it was his scent. Naturally, he knew his odor as well as Kuronues by now, but he had never realized how pleasurable it actually felt to smell it. Kuramas scent was like forest soil and flower meadow, herbs and a brook. Like a summer morning, when dew droplets adorn the petals of Makai blossoms.

Yes, Hiei had been surprised, but not fooled for a second. In the same instant he managed to make a plan to retaliate. He could sense the emotions leaking out from behind the mask of the seducer – there were pure merriment and mischief.

He felt Kurama was going to say something. 'Hn. So the fox wants to play now.' He smirked inwardly. Kuramas joy, even if not shown, was obviously contagious.

"So my Dark Flame," Kuramas voice evoked an image of purring cat; "Have you already thought about the treat I could provide?"

"Hn. I doubt your skills suffice to satisfy any of my burning desires." Hiei was having hard times to hide his sneer, but contrived to look casual. "I can think only of one thing you could be able to handle for me."

"Name it, Dragon." Kurama was really enjoying himself; but he knew, the fun would end in a moment. He could already see himself drowned in waves of delirious laughter.

'Dragon, huh?' Hiei grinned and initiated his own version of counterattack. He lifted his right hand to entangle fingers in the strands of long silver hair playfully and with a challenging look in his crimson eyes, he uttered in all earnest:

"Dont cook any pheasants."

After hearing the fire demons answer, Kuronue, who was previously grinning, started laughing like a drain. Kurama, however, was able to keep his composure and acknowledge Hieis wish: "Anything you desire, Black Fire!"

Then he lost hold of himself as well.

This game of teasing was over.

For a couple of minutes, thieves were gasping for air due to their fits of laughter and Hiei got the impression of looking at two fishes. He was not laughing; but mirth could be clearly sighted in his features. This time there was no reason to hide it.

"Ill miss the fun." Kuros expression softened and his companions could easily spot the tinge of nostalgia in his eyes.

Hiei groaned. It was another time for mushy confessions. A time to retrieve.

"It was your decision to leave." Kurama frowned.

"And I dont regret it. Neither do I regret a minute of being a thief, or your ally, though."

"Im glad to hear that. Id hate to know I was the only one having fun."

"Yeah, with the legendary Youko Kurama as my friend, my beautiful Luan as mate, and this funny kid around, Im Makais luckiest bastard!"

Kurama swatted chimera with his tail. "Compliments will not help you, loafer. Get back to work!"

In the afternoon, both thieves were busy with the last preparations for their theft. They went through the plan for several times; just to be sure everything was flawless. Hiei had found among the foxs treasures some scrolls he wanted to skim through, so he was keeping himself busy and out of the thieves way.

When the sun set, they were ready to set off. Hiei got down from his favourite tree; he wanted to start the search for the jewels without losing any moment of thievess absence. Kuronue, when seeing him, decided to cheer him up a little – in his own way.

"Dont despair, kid. Your playfox will come back to you by sunrise at the latest."

"Hn. Just make sure hell get back in one piece. I wouldnt be glad if some part of him went missing."

"Dont worry, kid. Ill be extra cautious this time. After all, this is gonna be my last theft."

They left, leaving Hiei another chance to complete his own theft.

--------------

Something was wrong. He knew it. He could sense Kurama approaching, but there wasnt a whiff of Kuronues youki anywhere. And the foxs energy was having an odd rabid tang to it. It wasnt weak at all though; in fact, he seemed to be more powerful than ever.

Hiei was rummaging through the den, in order to find some clues about the whereabouts of Mukuros jewels, when he sensed Youkos ki. He decided to wait for him in the haunt.

When Kurama stepped in, he took no notice of the frowning fire demon. He went straight to the plant bag he used to store his clothes in, laid down the newest gain of his collection and picked out white slacks, a white long-sleeved shirt and a forest green tunic.

Hiei took a glimpse on the treasure, but couldnt believe in what he saw; it was one of the two Mirrors of Eyram! If the holder of Mirror of Eyram concentrated on a thing he lost and looked into the mirror, it showed him its location. There were only two mirrors like this in Makai. And one of them was now lying in front of Hieis unbelieving face.

"You can take it. I dont want it anymore." Kuramas voice felt like a stream of ice-cold water. He was hastily taking his clothes off.

"Hn. That is not a wise decision. It would put an end to our competition; and youd be the loser. Thats not very challenging."

Without a word, Kurama went out of the den. Hiei would have liked to know what was going on; he was thinking about leaving the den as well in order to extort some answers from Kurama. But the thief came quickly back; with two pieces of jewelry in his hand.

"Take them." He put them down beside the mirror. "I left the third piece in a hiding place four hours of running away from your castle. It wont be a difficult task to find it, if you use the mirror."

Hiei took the jewels. Their game of stealing was over; and he was the winner. But he didnt feel victoriously at all.

"Whats going on?"

Kurama was binding the strings straitening the shirts sleeves around his wrists. "Whats your problem? Cant believe you defeated me?"

Hiei was puzzled. With that freezing cold recklessness, Kurama reminded him of a blizzard.

The youko put on the green tunic and tied it with a matching sash.

"You already have what you came for. You dont need to bother yourself with staying here."

Hiei was getting annoyed. Kurama would not tell anything, his mind was guarded; and the green on him appeared almost disturbing. But the attire with an ornament of great nine-tailed fox on its left upper part seemed somehow familiar. Hiei was sure he had seen it before. He didnt know that much about youkos, but he could remember the image of nine-tailed fox with its head resting on Kuramas shoulder and tails spreading over his chest. 'Inari, the Youko Goddess!' His soldiers and servants were becoming crazy about that cult of Inari; some of them were quite devout, even if they had nothing in common with youko breed. Hiei instantly knew where he had seen it. His soldiers dressed the attire to fight in it. And to die in it. 'Its the ritual youko death-gown!'

With a gasp, Hiei looked sharply at Kurama. The youko could easily read from Hieis expression, that he reconized it, but the fox didnt have time or desire to explain anything to the baffled fire demon.

"There is no unclosed issue left between us. Leave now."

Hieis eyes glued to the silver youkos face in an intent and deep gaze. Then he turned away, without a word took the jewels and the mirror and started to walk out of the den. But then he stopped in midway and brought his eyes up to meet Kuramas one last time.

"I dont need a loser like you to tell me what to do." Then he turned away and left the youko´s den.

_**End of chapter 3**_

AN: OK, Im not happy with this one, but the next chapter will be definitely better (and shorter). Feel free to send praises and flames - if you only knew how eagerly Im waiting for your response - any kind of response... :-)) Have a nice week! Mari


	5. Breakdown

**Warnings:** yaoi - Youko Kurama x Hiei, OOCness may occur 

**Standard disclaimer applied**. See my profile.

AN: Welcome to the second part of MR. I really hope youll like this chapter as much as I do, even if its this time not funny at all. (Ill never know if you wont comment:-)) Enjoy, Mari.

_**4 Breakdown**_

Kurama had never been the one to be easily overwhelmed with emotions. But this time, memories of his family were flowing out from the deepest bottom of his soul where he had sealed them; and were getting mixed with the freshest recollection of Kuronues death. The images merged into one constant screaming stream that tortured him, causing anguish and despair; reminding him of every loss he had ever been forced to face. Still, he refused to capitulate for there was one last thing left to do yet. And after he had accomplished it, the sole reason keeping him alive would vanish.

As he was preparing for the final confrontation, he allowed himself to focus on the memories. Just this one last time.

The heist was a clean one. The mirror had successfully changed the owner - Kurama was holding it in his hands now and the thieves were blowing a retreat, as the demons guarding the treasure got alarmed. Despite that, their escape had been smooth.

Until the chain of Kuronues pendant snapped; the chimera stopped and turned back to get it. He had been caught. At that moment, Kurama turned around to see what was happening behind him. His blood froze at the sight in front of him; his mind shut down completely. He simply refused to accept the reality of that horrific scene in front of him. Kuronues body had been pierced; he was already dying. Kuros last words had been meant for his partner to save himself and run away. And Kurama obeyed. He felt like a traitor, even if his reason kept telling him that there wasnt any other option left.

The situation had already been shattering enough; but the next sensation Kurama got had almost shaken all life out of him. As he had been running away, he sensed the youki of the demon, who slayed his family 300 years ago. At that moment, it occurred to Kurama that Hagane set the trap for him; and Kuronue was the one who got caught and killed instead of him. Somebody died instead of him again. Because of Hagane again. Kurama knew either he or his enemy would die before the day ended. If he was lucky enough, they both would die.

His mind took him then back to his family.

300 year ago, he was just a fox cub. One day, the slave traders attacked the clan his family belonged to, in attempt to capture the kits to make slaves of them. Youkos had always been desired and valued slaves. But there was no way to keep adult ones; they always found a way how to kill themselves, when trapped and stripped of their freedom. His mother Haru knew that and tried to protect him, for he was the only silver youko in the clan - therefore the most likely target of the attackers. She was an experienced and confident fighter; but one of the thugs caught his two sisters and threatened to kill them, if she wouldnt let go of her third and youngest child - Kurama. Before she could come up with a plan, the thug injured Hanako, the oldest one. When Haru had seen that, she used plants to get Kurama away as fast as possible. She had been outnumbered and the thugs killed her, in front of Hana and Sora. The mastermind of the action, Hagane, who was supervising and giving orders, had seen where Kurama was hidden and caught him. Holding the whimpering silver kit in his hands, Hagane told him he was the cause of the slaughter. The last thing Kurama remembered was the murder of his sisters; Hagane ordered to kill them, to show him who his master was. Kurama got furious, bit him in the face, even tore off his flesh leaving a big wound on his cheek and managed to escape. How it happened that they had not caught and found him stayed unrevealed to him; as well as the details of how he was able to survive next days - until Cal, an old vixen, found him and raised him.

Kurama felt Haganes ki coming nearer, together with the energy of at least twenty mercenaries. He finally set his memories free and sent them with the last prayer for his beloved ones to Inari.

So his escape hadnt been as successful as he thought. It made no difference anyway. If Hagane wouldnt find him, Kurama would go back to him.  
He was prepared for his revenge though. He had spent 200 years with planning and waiting.

The youko grew three plants - painkillers, and swallowed the bitter leaves. This was the last of preparations he had to meet. The combination of herbs he used was the most effective one, but it also had the most dangerous side effects. Still, to Kurama, it didnt matter whether he would live or be killed; he didnt want the pain of the injuries he was going to sustain be an obstacle to take what he wanted, namely Haganes life. Not only that; he wanted to see him break down and scream in pain, before he would take his life. His soul turned to ice. No power in this world would suffice to hinder him now. He was going to see Hagane suffer.  
----------------

Kurama went out of the den, to meet his enemy on the nearby clearing. Hiei was sensing the pack of hunters and could simply figure out what was happening. The fire demon cloaked his energy; he did not have the will to step into the fight. As Kurama had told him before; this was none of his business. And he willingly agreed. Still, he was curious who could be daring enough to be the foxs opponent. An opponent so powerful that the youko decided to wear his death attire for the fight. For that reason, he found a perfect hiding place on a tree, where he would be able to see and hear everything clearly.

Hagane ordered to encircle Kurama. But the youko simply payed no attention to anybody. Except Hagane. His gaze never left the face of his worst enemy. As he spoke, his voice caught Hiei by surprise. Even if many demons had attempted to kill Mukuros general and he killed many as well, he had never heard anybody speak in a tone like Kurama did now. In the same instant Hiei realized that this must had been the enemy Kurama was waiting for.

"After all, the Mirror of Eyram has been appealing enough to attract your attention, my little youko." Hagane looked over the silver fox, assessing his current price on the slave market.  
"I knew youd come out sooner or later. You couldnt resist the rumours I created, am I right?" Kuramas voice conveyed merely derision and arrogance.

"I had to see the truth with my own eyes. You have grown up into a beautiful specimen of your breed. I understand now why so many demons desire to own you. And you should know they are willing to pay very interesting amounts for the possibility to indulge in your skills. I couldnt resist offers that generous."

"You really think I would allow you to slave me? After my family died to protect me from you? After Kuronue tried to protect me and died in your trap instead of me?" Kurama was looking at Hagane like he was dirt; mockingly and with disrespect. "You really think I would throw away all of their sacrifices? Hagane; you are going to suffer. Then, you are going to die." Kurama stated matter-of-factly. "I dont think so, kit. I havent forget what you are capable of." He touched the big scar on his cheek, where Kurama bit him 300 years ago.

"Im prepared for you this time." Hagane showed a smug smile and shouted: "Guards, capture him!"

Hiei was staring in silent awe at the scene taking place right in front of his eyes. He had never seen a demon fight like Kurama did now. His fighting style resembled a dance of a death deity; his movements were graceful, accurate and deadly. Half of the guards approached him, but they were all lying on the ground in mere seconds. Hiei saw they were hit by tiny poisonous arrows that looked like a kind of thistles. He smirked. Definitely, the fox wasnt in the mood to play with them. Another five demons were trying to get hold of him in order to tie him. Four of them were sliced with an entirely harmlessly looking weapon made of couch grass; but the fifth one hit Kurama with a blast of energy before he fell dead to the grass. The blast caused a momentary numbness to the silver youko. And it was enough for Hagane to put two magic wards on him to seal up his powers. However, Kurama didnt give up his fight yet. Merely as a result of his will power and with obvious exertion, he managed to tear down one of the wards. Still, the second ward functioned perfectly - Kurama couldnt use the youki inside of his body to heal; consequently, his legs didnt obey him anymore. But as he was falling to his knees, he pulled out two seeds and planted them inside of his own body.

The rest of the mercenaries captured him. Hagane showed him a priggish expression. "You havent learnt your lesson very well, little youko. Have you already forgotten who your master was?"

For Hiei, the scene was surreal. He saw Kurama - the free, crazy, caring and powerful - on his knees in front of a slaver, defeated. Even though the fire demons reason kept saying that it was not his issue to solve, his blood was burning in his veins.  
From his position, the angry dark demon was having a perfect view on Kuramas face. It was a face of somebody who knew what hell was like and wasnt afraid to pass the experience onto another. To Hiei, Kurama resembled a messenger of destruction. No, not a messenger. An angel. Perfect, cruel and cold. The fire demons senses were replete with the taste of foxs desire to revenge and torture.

Hagane grabbed the thiefs chin. "I see you are not as hopeless as it might seem; you are already on your knees."

"But I can do so much more than that..." Kurama told and raised his hand to touch Haganes cheek. Instantly, two of the slave traders guards grabbed his hands, to prevent the kneeling youko from harming their chief.

Hieis stomach almost couldnt take the image of what Kuramas words and gestures implied, even if he knew it was a part of a plan how to kill Hagane. Hiei could sense how the spells impeded the flow of silver foxs energy, and he saw how he planted the seeds inside of himself. If Kurama couldnt use his energy and manipulate plants at the full range of his skill, he needed another way how to pass them on his victim - like to touch him. Hiei immediately forgot that he was just a beholder as his brain came up with a possibility how to help Kurama get rid of the slaver.

Without unmasking his energy or disclosing his hiding place, he set the rest of the guards on fire. Kurama used the given chance instantly, without musing upon the reason why the dark flames were bursting around him. He gripped Haganes head with both hands. One of the plants pierced Kuramas palm and penetrated the slavers temple. Hagane screamed in agony, since it was suddenly not only the physical pain he felt. Through the plant, Kurama fed him his own mental suffering, all at once. Thus, the slave trader broke down under the load of Kuramas helplessness, despair, loneliness, guilt and grief for each loss of a dear person he was forced to face in his life. Still, this was not enough for him. Kurama managed to expel the second seed out of his system to lay it to the bleeding temple of his prey. The seed reacted instantly; it spread its roots along the Haganes veins, feeding on his blood and draining his flesh.

Hiei finally left his hiding place. He did not sense another demon energy nearby, so he assumed Hagane was the last survivor of the pack. Well, survivor wasnt the correct word, considering his state. He was collapsed on the ground, not able to breathe anymore. Kurama didnt release him yet. Even if he did, Hagane would never be able to continue living. He was a wreck.

'And Mukuro thought I was cruel...' Still, Hiei couldnt blame the fox. If somebody had done what Hagane did, he wouldnt deserve better fate like that. Knowing that the cracked chimera died on his last theft sounded like a bad joke; but finding out that the same person had already killed the foxs mother and sisters was crushing.  
He didnt wonder Kurama was taking all possible steps to find him. Even if the thiefs methods were a bit bizarre, they were effective, for he managed to lure out his enemy. But somehow, Hiei could tell that this turn of events didnt make the youko feel any better.

The young apparition was the more stunned, the more he was thinking about the whole situation. All three Makai rulers agreed to make slave trade illegal in their territories; but if demand existed, there was always an offer. Mukuros territory had been almost cleared of slavery, but a couple of gangs were still functioning. Hagane was the head of the most significant of them. His influence wasnt limited to one of the territories, though; he had connections all over the demon world. Mukuro hated slave trade. She had been sending her spies and warriors to get him, but the majority of the spies had never come back. Hagane was paranoid, powerful and slippery like a snake. Nobody was able to trick him; nothing was worth enough for him to leave his hiding. But Kurama proved this time to be the one with wits.  
However, his ferocity and cruelty were at least unsettling. Hiei had never seen the kitsune like this; nor had he felt anything alike when he was watching him. Now he knew with absolute certainty; Kurama was not only worthy of his reliance, but also of his respect.

Haganes frame was only a pile of bones and dried skin lying on the ground beside the kneeling frame of kitsune.  
Hiei focused his gaze on Kurama. He approached him cautiously like a wild animal - he didnt want to risk upsetting him again. Then he tore down the last ward, to enable the youko to use his energy like before. However, something wasnt working right. Kuramas emotions were subsiding, but Hiei couldnt sense his youki. He had a lot of small cuts; some of them were still bleeding. The wounds on his arms seemed to be deepest, but then the fire demon spotted another wound across the thiefs chest.

"Why are you here?"

The fire demon was almost startled by Kuramas voice. It was so soft; yet he could hear the traces of arrogance and something else, more hidden - defeat. Hiei didnt answer. Instead, he remembered what the youko said about healing and transferring youki and made a movement to lay his hands on the injured thiefs chest.  
"Dont do that!" Kurama tried to push the smaller demons palms away, but all he could accomplish was loss of balance and fall to the ground. "You dont need to waste your youki."

Hiei looked at him like at a lunatic. "You need energy to heal. You are weaker than a baby."

"There is no need to heal." Kuramas voiced faded into a whisper: "There is nothing left to live for."

The words of defeat the fox demon had just whispered infuriated Hiei to the marrow. "Baka! You dont need any reason to stay alive!"

While saying those words, he forced the link into an active state, knowing that Kurama probably didnt have the strength to stop him. He probably didnt have the strength to guard the parts of his mind either, but Hiei didnt care. He opened his memory up, to show Kurama what it meant to live without purpose or hope. To live, even if your own family decided to get rid of you before you were born. To live, even if your existence was forbidden, unwanted. He opened up completely. The fire demon showed Kurama every single memory of his childhood, even his very first recollections of sensing his twin sister in their mothers body. He was born with awareness, so he could perceive the fear and hate his birth aroused in the Koorime. As a forbidden child of an ice maiden and a fire demon, he inherited the gender and powers of his father. Thus he was a threat for the Koorime breed. The maidens simply threw him out of their floating ice island, hoping the fire infant wouldnt survive. His twin sister Yukina had been luckier; she was a copy of their mother and therefore welcomed by the Koorime elders. However, Hiei did survive. He had no reason to; but he did. He did not care whether his existence was unwanted. He was The Forbidden; yet his will to live had been stronger than the power of the rest of the world to kill him.

As the stream of memories subsided, he felt Kuramas mind reacting, opening up. Kurama was showing him his family. Then the day when he learnt to hate - the day when he got to know Hagane; then Kuronues death. Hiei could perceive the immense sorrow occupying the kitsunes soul. He had never learnt to love being close to another person and care for them as much as Kurama did; therefore had never come so far as to grieve for somebody, or to show concern or compassion to anybody. Hiei felt the flow of recollections fade; so he withdrew from the thiefs mind. For a moment, he got lost in the turmoil of images he had been receiving from Kurama.  
But as the fire youkai opened his eyes, he could see Kurama fell unconscious. The uproar of remembrances, the load of long-suppressed emotions coming from the both ends of their connected minds was too difficult a task for the youkos already weakened system to cope with. He was dying.

For the first time in his life, Hiei got really scared. He laid his palms over Kuramas core in desperate attempt to feed him some energy. He refused to accept that Kurama might die, then and there. And he refused to move his palms away without knowledge that the silver fox would survive. After few withering minutes Kuramas energy started to flow; and Hiei had to face a different, and up to the moment unexperienced challenge: to accept the fact that after all, there was somebody he cared for.

_**End of chapter 4**_

AN: So, what do you think? Oh, and if somebody knows how to force this system to accept all the apostrophes and other marks from the number line of my keyboard, then tell me please, coz I really dont know. Anyway, thanks for reading! Mata ne, Mari.


	6. Descent

**Warnings**:

1, This story is yaoi – Youko Kurama x Hiei

2, OOC-ness

**Standard disclaimer** **applied**. Go to my profile.

AN: I knew I shouldnt have done that!!! I should not write Youko and the Wind; I have become so infatuated with the image of Hiei carrying the fox that I cannot get it out of my head now...Of course, you will find it here too :-) Review please, if you feel like it. Mari.

_**5 Descent **_

Hiei would have never believed how blind the infamous thief could be. To hear him speak about giving up in the moment when he could be redeemed like Hiei could never hope for was more than blindness, though; it was irony – pure and simple.

The half Koorimes choice from the day he was born was to stay alive, even if he had to fight for it from the very first moment. He had been having a hard time to learn how to live without being suffocated by his own past, which convinced him every day again and again that he didnt have any right to exist.

Therefore, what Kurama did touched Hieis raw nerve. For some reason, his words felt like a betrayal.

The fire demon was no less than enraged by Kuramas incapability of realizing his own selfishness. The fox surrendered himself so easily to the pain of loss he had been feeling; he was so sunken in his own sorrow like he would be some masochistic martyr. Like he would be the only one given the privilege of suffering. Thus, Hiei felt 'obliged' to remind him that the others could also feel pain and live with it.

However, what the fire demon wasnt prepared for was the consequence of his rush action. He had almost finished what Hagane couldnt. He wanted to help Kurama see his own stupidity - and it certainly appeared fatuous to Hiei to hope for death instead of being intoxicated with satisfaction from victory. But his intervention had almost killed the thief.

Still, this was only one half of the problem which pesterred the confused swordsman. The other half was the thought how easily and without hesitation he sacrificed last of his well-protected secrets and opened up his memory - just to make Kurama change his mind.

Hiei was fairly aware of the fact that Kurama succeeded in gaining his respect. But it still didnt mean Hiei would happily grasp at it; the last thing he wanted was to let his guard down and allow the fox in. And yet, he realized that it was too late now, for exactly this had happened. And he couldnt even tell when - he hadnt noticed. It made him abashed and ashamed of himself like he thought he never could be.

–––––––––––––

Kurama was enjoying himself immensely. His mother Haru was stroking his hair and singing him lullabies in a hushed voice to put him to sleep.

He was almost lulled; when suddenly he sensed his mother laid him down and started to leave the den. Unease stirred in him; so he whimpered to let her know he wanted her to stay. Haru turned and walked back to her fidgeting cub with an understanding smile. She took him up again, and this time she started to speak to him.

"My little baby fox, I know you dont like it." She was stroking his back and hair again, to calm him down. "But you will make it. You are strong; and a fighter." Kurama didnt know what she was talking about.

Suddenly, he wasnt a cub anymore and Haru wasnt holding him in her arms. Kurama - now fully grown - was giving her an almost desparate embrace and sobbed into her shoulder, knowing that the vision, dream or anything it was wouldnt last long.

"Mother, I caused so much pain to you and my friends! I dont deserve to live..."

"What are you talking about, baby fox?" Haru tried to give him a strict look, but failed poorly. Her expression was the one of compassion, understanding and love.

"Mother, everybody Ive ever loved was killed because of me. What kind of a monster am I, to repay your love and trust with pain and death?" Haru smiled at his words. The lesson his son had to learn really proved to be a rough one.

"You havent done anything wrong, though. You hadnt been the one who killed us, nor had you wished for it. None of us wanted to die and leave you. Still, it was our decision to fight and protect you. And we all would do that again. You should accept it." Kuramas sobs were declining; they gave their turn to the silent tears, falling for the first time since the year when he had lost his family. He swore to himself he would never ever cry again after that year had passed; he thought it was a sign of being a weakling. And now, almost 300 years later, being one of the best-known and formidable S-class demons of Makai, he was shedding tears like a small kid. Maybe he was dying; and this was a result of his failing brain.

"Listen, kit." The voice of his mother turned urgent. "You have to stop locking yourself in your past. You should start to dwell more on your present." Haru felt her son twitch and Kurama looked at her, shocked. She smiled.

"Yes, there is a present and future for you. And no, Kurama, Im not telling you to supress your memories like you were doing before; or to forget us. But there are many significant changes happening in your life now; and if you stay focused merely on the past, you simply fail to notice them and end up regretting it." Haru stroked Kuramas hair again and then patted his cheek. "If you dont know how to live on, take a good look around. Inari has already sent you a perfect role model. And Im sure if you think about it, youll find out there is something you know, what he needs to be taught in return."

She touched Kuramas cheek with her fingertips, tracing his skin where tears were rolling down. "You mustnt be ashamed of your tears. They are not showing your weakness, but maturity. They can reveal you know, accept and stand up for yourself; that you are given absolution. And that will make you even more powerful and respectful."

"Thank you mother. I miss you. Ive been missing you all the time." Kurama gave her a tight hug, sensing the time with his mother was over.

Haru chuckled. "Well, dont be surprised if you meet me somewhere. Inari asked me to come back. I couldnt resist."

"You were already reborn?! Mother…" Kurama was so shocked that his tears almost forgot how to flow.

Haru laughed at his expression. "Our patron is a potent and benignant Godess. She knew I wanted to be with your father again."

Kurama didnt know what to answer. The dream was already fading away.

"I love you mother." He whispered, as the teardrops renewed their ramble across his cheeks. "I love you all."

--------------------

Hiei didnt know much about healing and tending to injuries but he knew he should clean Kuramas wounds, especially the one on his chest. Beyond all doubt, his youki was circulating again. It was very erratic though, and that caused Hiei wrinkle his face. He didnt want to cut off the energy he was giving Kurama; but the numerous cuts and wounds were bleeding, some smaller were already closing up, without being cleaned.

Luckily, Kurama seemed to move from unconsciousness into an invigorating sleep within the next few minutes. Hiei finally dared to cease the energy transfusion and withdraw his hands. He moved the sleeping demon back into the den, removed the blood-soaked tatters of what was left of Kuramas death-attire, then cleaned and bandaged up his wounds the best way he could.

Although the fire youkai was worn out (he had been giving his youki to the troublesome fox for longer than an hour); he didnt risk falling asleep. He took a piece of fruit instead, found a scroll worth reading and sat down near Kurama, just in the case that his condition would worsen again.

----------------------

When Kurama woke up, he could sense the tears rolling their path down his face. With eyes still closed, he whispered a prayer of gratefulness to Inari for giving him the chance to speak to his mother, for letting him know they were in the same world again, even if they practically werent blood-relatives anymore. He was grateful that he could let the pain and sorrow melt into hot droplets, moving them bit by bit out of his soul - alongside with hate that forced him to act ruthless and in a perishing manner against his nature.

At last, Kurama opened his eyes. The look surprised him, though. He was inside of his den, clean, bandaged and with changed clothes. He turned his head slightly and his baffled eyes met the equally baffled expression on Hieis face.

If Kuramas memories of what had happened after he killed Hagane had been nebulous, now he could recall everything in utter precision. Hiei had burnt Haganes guards; and when the depressed youko wanted to die, he didnt let him. The fire demon had gifted his own childhood to him; he simply imposed on Kurama his own way how to continue struggling.

Hieis memories were taken by Kuramas mind very well indeed; the foxs brain was already making new associations and combining experiences of the half-Koorime with his own. And as he was looking at Hiei, he realized he knew him. To Kurama, Hiei was an unsealed book now. He didnt care it was a forbidden one to read - that made the situation even rarer.

Hiei didnt know what he should think when he noticed the tears falling from the foxs eyes. Even though his first reaction to situations like this had always been disdain; at that moment, it was mixed with guilt, care and compassion. Guilt, because he overloaded Kuramas weak system with his own pain. Compassion, because he knew how much he was hurting, and when the fox gave him his recollections he could also see and sense why. And care, because he wasnt able to suppress it anymore.

But as Kurama continued to regard Hiei without saying a single word, Hiei could feel a new and extremely unpleasant emotion - shame. The young demon discerned Kurama could perceive now what he was in his essence: a walking remembrance of his parents sin. Nothing but unpleasant reminder of their deviation.

Hiei felt like going mad. If forces of nature allowed the survival of something senseless as he was; somebody as vibrant and complex as Kurama didnt have any right to even think about lack of reasons for staying alive.

His eyes darkened in a tint of adamance.

"Kurama," he said in a soft, but firm voice. Astonished fox didnt answer, only nodded his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Do that never, never again."

Kurama perfectly understood. "I wont."

Kurama remembered what his mother said about tears and comprehended there were reasons why Hiei couldnt cry. He was far too proud. And his tears were precious, like Koorime tears; they would easily betray his origin, draw attention of slavers and make him a hunted and desired prey.

"Hiei," Fire youkai didnt answer, but Kurama knew he was listening attentively. "Allow me to cry for you. Instead of you. Just this one time."

To state that Hiei was nonplussed would be a very strong understatement.

He opened his mouth to answer but he realized he didnt know what to say. He never thought it was possible to ask for such a thing. He never thought it possible that somebody would want to cry for him. He sometimes made others cry, especially cowards who underestimated him - but it was usually a moment after they made the first contact with his sword or flames. It was never like this. This was bizarre.

The one, who proved today more lethal and cruel a demon Hiei would ever give him credit for wanted to shed tears because of him. This had to be an aberration. A dream perhaps.

Maybe that was the reason why he complied with it. Or maybe he complied, because he was tired and dry like a wasteland. Or maybe just curious what it was like; to be worthy of somebodys tears.

Kurama didnt cry like children do, or like cowards or weaklings do. He made no sound. Just took the smaller demons hand and placed it on his cheek, so he could both see and feel that the tears were in reality his. Intimacy of that moment made Hiei embarrased and uncertain about how to behave. But after few minutes, he stopped thinking and fidgeting and accepted simplicity of the fact that Kuramas teardrops had the ability to lift both their souls.

That day, Hiei understood the gift of tears, as well as meaning of the word release. And he learnt about existence of a thing called absolution.

-------------------

Kuramas condition improved gradually. He was sleeping a lot, but every time he woke up he noticed increase in his energy. In two days, he was considerably stronger, and Hiei finally consented to take some sleep as well.

They hadnt been talking much since the day when Kuramas life had turned upside down. Even when the fox was awake, Hiei had never made the impression of being ready for a conversation. They simply coexisted; both lost in thought.

Kurama didnt know whether his talk with mother was a mere hallucination or her real message - not that it would make any significant difference to him. For now, after the time to contemplate everything he was told, he had to admit that his mother had a point.

He had been too self-centered. He had really almost missed the changes taking place in his life - he had let the past devour his attention and taint his friendship to Kuronue. He would never act like a sulky infant towards him, had he noticed that it was his own memories what made him object Kuronues decision to choose a mate. It was his own fear of being bound, because he felt he couldnt stand being parted. The more intense the bonds should be, the more dismay Kurama sustained. And the sense of dread was unequivocally a term to describe his first reaction to Hieis presence.

Kurama looked absentmindedly at Hieis sleeping form lying at the opposite side of the den. He was lucky indeed that in the moment of critical importance Hiei had been there. The younger demon had done the only possible thing to deliver Kurama from hell; he hadnt hesitated to unlock the gates of his own private hell and let the desperate youko in.

Their situations were not the same, but they left them both in similar state - striving and worn out of endless falling down and getting up.

There was something what had never occurred to him before, though; Hiei was in urgent need of a friend who would wipe away his uncertainty. The fire demon was tired of the neverending struggle for peace of mind, elusive and ethereal to him. He needed to be enlightened that it was not as fleeting as he was thinking. He needed to know how to hold on until he learnt how to get hold of it and maintain it. Hiei surely wasnt the one to throw his life away easily - but he was afraid of losing his sanity in the process.

Suddenly, Kurama realized that if he had died after killing Hagane as he had been planning all along, Hiei would lose the only support he could ever get. He needed reassurance; to see that things could turn better if you kept standing up every time you fell. Still, he would never allow anybody get close enough to find this out - provided that somebody would want to. Or be able to. Even the fact that Hiei accepted Kurama was a matter of circumstances rather than his will. Youko knew the fire youkai would never trust him enough to allow him in, if the link between them hadnt been accidentaly established. That way, neither of them had a choice to make, or a chance to elude.

But again, Inari knew what she was doing when she had crossed their paths and interwound their fates. She had sent him Hiei as a master example, a teacher. And he was determined to be a very attentive apprentice.

------------------

Another three days passed and Kuramas powers were nearly back to normal. The majority of his cuts were not detectable anymore; the only wound which required attention was the deepest one on his chest. But it was not as hard a job for his self-made salves; the plant wielder was quite sure that in a weeks time, there wouldnt be any sign, not even a scar left.

Thus, Kurama assumed he was already strong enough to pay Luan a visit and inform her about Kuronues death.

Hiei however didnt think it was such a good idea. He still considered Kurama too weak and frail; he didnt care that the silver apparition kept repeating it was appropriate to express his sympathy to her as his friends chosen mate. According to the fox, she deserved to know.

Any argument stating the opposite was for him out of question.

Hiei had been wondering all the time why he hadnt already left Kurama to his own devices. He was given the stolen jewels together with the magic mirror five days ago, but he still hadnt set off yet. Maybe this was a good time to return back to the palace. Still, he didnt like the idea at all. He was reluctant to leave Kurama behind, injured and unprotected, even if he knew he was strong enough to take care of himself.

But whether he liked it or not, his mission had been accomplished. And Kurama had already sent him away five days ago, before his confrontation with Hagane. He couldnt find any sensible reason to justify his stay with this troublesome kitsune - if he did not consider the urge to care of and protect him; but he could hardly pass it off as a sensible reason.

The fire youkai made an unpractised act to him – a sigh, and started making plans for his return to Mukuros palace.

Kurama seemed to be deep in thought, but this was only partially truth. His gaze didnt miss a slightest movement or gesture his younger companion made; everything was signalling that he was preparing for leave.

The Goddess of foxes was probably thinking it was time for Kurama to learn how to accept being alone; without clinging to those who were dear and close to him.

He knew he could learn from Hiei how to live all alone and for the present. However, he didnt know, what he would do when the time came to let Hiei go his own way. He didnt want to do the same mistake he had done with Kuronue – to restrict free will of his friends by forcing them to change their already-made decisions. In the same time, he realized though, that his relation to the obstinate fire demon had even more dimensions than the one to his chimera friend. If Kurama didnt count the missing element of physical contact, the best word to describe his relationship to Hiei would be…intimate. Kurama had to admit in all honesty that the young swordsman knew the most private things about him, his past; he could probably read and understand him more than any of his friends or lovers ever had or ever would. All these things gave Hiei the privilege of being very dear to the Makais thieves master. As for now, Kurama wasnt ready at all to consider Hieis departure, even if his mission had been evidently accomplished. On the contrary; he was musing upon the ways how to win more time to spend with his friend. Even though Hiei apparently didnt consider Kurama a friend.

"Actually," Kuramas soft voice brought Hieis concentration back from his actions; "I was hoping you would accompany me during the visit."

Hiei looked at him and after a minute of mere regarding expressed what he was thinking about the whole thing:

"If you cant handle things alone, dont do them."

Hiei started rummaging through the whole den, trying to find all of his belongings which were very effectively intermingled with the things Kurama brought from different hiding places, only Gods knew what for.

Youko frowned. He hadnt been thinking it would be hard to make Hiei stay a little longer; he knew Hiei cared and trusted him.

Things they had gone through lately were slowly shaping their connection into a strong bond. Although Kurama was feeling trapped and frustrated to no end at first; he now gladly accepted it as a blessing. But the fire demon wasnt used to be around somebody, not to speak about being linked. And suddenly it appeared to Kurama that he had done another mistake. He never talked about the things Hiei had done for him out of his free will, without being asked. With Hieis lack of social skills, he needed the knowledge of acceptance; reassurance that he had done nothing wrong.

Hiei was now too conspicuously interested in the thiefs books and writings.

Kurama stood up, went to him and found a book and two scrolls. "If you want something worth reading, take these. Ive already read them. Information they hold are quite useful." Hiei examined the cover of the book, then the scrolls and turned speechless. He was holding the lost property of Maru, a cryptic demon clan which experimented with youki. Kurama smiled at Hieis unguarded moment of pure astonishment. "I didnt get my reputation due to the stealing of clothes and apples."

"But you could build a palace if you sold them, they are almost priceless!"

"And where should I build it? Thank you, but a cosy little den serves the same purpose. I dont have a need for ostentation. I havent become a thief because of wealth. You know me enough to understand that."

"I dont understand why are you giving them away to me, though."

Kurama sighed. Hiei simply wasnt able to accept the fact that for him, one true friend was worth more than any treasure he could ever steal.

"Hiei, Im actually ashamed to give you just these. Even though Im apparently richer than Yomi or Mukuro, I have nothing to make up for everything you had given to me."

The fire demon looked utterly suspiciously. "But I dont remember giving you anything so valuable."

Kurama looked at him like at a madman. "Lets count all the things I got from you in the past three weeks then. To begin with, you saved Kuronue; then beated some sense into me when I was behaving like an idiot towards him. I believed that the demons that have enough spirit and brains to look at me and see more than a beneficial opportunity are not extinct; and you turned my belief into conviction. You burnt Haganes thugs, so I could finally kill the bastard. Then you saved my life, in more ways than one; by gifting your youki and your memories to me. Not to speak about the care, attention and time you invested to heal me."

Kurama took a pause. It was far the longest talk they had been having during the last five days. Of course, not that Hiei would ever admit to taking any notice of it. Instead, he was wondering how strange it was to hear that he could have such an influence on events in somebody elses life.

Silver youko smiled and continued. "It is probably just my twisted mind, but I cant get rid of the feeling that you were sent by Gods to occupy the post of my guardian."

"You are right. It is just your twisted youko mind." Hiei gave him a fraction of a smile. "It always comes up with the craziest things Ive ever heard of. Ill probably never understand the ways your brain works."

"Liar."

A grin appeared on Hieis face, but before he could react to Kuramas accusation, the silver apparition kept on.

"I know I have no right to ask a favor after all you had already done, but Ill do it anyway. Hiei, Id appreciate if youd delay your departure for two or three days. From all the horror things I had to do, to break the bad news to Luan is the last unsettled one. I imagine I could make use of a friend who is strong enough to give me support."

The fire youkais mind was taking a bath in the lake of contentment, because Kurama had just granted the long-missing sensible reason to justify Hieis stay. Nevertheless, the said fire apparition tried to ignore it, along with the fact that in one sentence, Kurama called him a friend, admitted he was strong and practically said that he needed him.

"Your words have just proved that you possess not only a twisted mind, but also an overly vivid imagination. Ive never been asked to give somebody support. What makes you think Id know what to do?"

Kuramas smile grew. Hiei could be epitome of aloofness and power, but when it came to the question of expressing emotions, he was completely lost.

"Dont worry. Ill explain everything you might want to know." Kurama let Hiei think for a moment and then asked a direct question.

"Are you willing to accompany me to the house of Luans father Bireth? You dont have to concern yourself with them; Ill be the one to deal with her and her family. I dont want to prolong the agony with idle chatter; most likely, it will be the shortest visit you have ever experienced."

"How far does she live?"

Kurama considered that question as Hieis consent to go.

"Eight hours from here. I dont want to move at full speed though, so it will take longer to get there."

Hiei nodded and after a moment of contemplation asked. "What do you plan to do after you settle this?"

"I dont know yet. I only know I want to return back to this den. I need to do some cleaning."

"Thats good, because I cannot find half of my things."

Kurama laughed. "Dont look at me, I havent stolen them!"

--------------------

The journey took ten hours for them to get to their destination. It was already afternoon when they were finally standing in a large front room of the round house of Bireth. Judging by the size of their dwelling, the family was apparently rich.

"They sure know what the word 'lavish' means," Hiei commented, while examining a peculiar crest branded on the wall. He wanted to make another comment on Kuronues poor taste, but one look at Kurama was enough to keep silent. He didnt know anything about Luan or her family, but the number of guards in the house was higher than it was common for a dwelling of this size. Hieis gut feeling was telling him to keep all three of his eyes peeled; thats why he decided to make another check with jagan. He already knew there were twenty demons in the building; only five of them were A or upper B class. The energy levels were a bit weird, but his experience told him it was nothing he had to worry about.

Luans father came in, together with his mate and daughter. Hiei wasnt sure about their race. Luan resembled her mother a lot; both were having long black hair and deep blue, radiant eyes. Luan was slim but tall, actually as tall as Kurama. A long, simple, dark blue dress fitted closely to her obviously lithe frame. She was one of the B-class demons Hiei sensed moments ago; if she was trained how to use her energy, she might have been a promising fighter. Hiei sneered. This was Kuronue to the hilt. Without bias, but always choosing the prettier by look anyway.

"Youko Kurama! What a pleasant surprise!" Luans father Bireth put on the biggest smile Hiei had ever seen. He could count all the fangs in his mouth if he wanted to - but didnt. He chose to regard Bireths mate instead. It seemed like her gaze glued to Kuramas body. Hiei was quite sure this was one of the minds he didnt need to read to know what its possessor was using it for. It was a mystery to him how Kurama could live under the constant strain of drooling demons annoying gazes.

He only now realized the full extent of what Kurama sacrificed to lure Hagane out of his hiding. He used himself as a bait; and there were not many demons in Makai who didnt take it. Moreover, the fire demon remembered all the things Kurama told him about rumors three weeks ago; and finally grasped the point.

Fortunately, at least Luan seemed to be immune to the foxs looks; if he didnt consider the slight flush on her cheeks.

And it was her surprisingly deep voice what put an end to Hieis musing. She addressed him first.

"You must be Hiei, Mukuros swordsman. Kuronue was talking about you a lot during his last visit." She smiled. "He is very grateful to you. And so am I. It would be an honour for us if you accepted to attend our bonding ceremony, along with Kurama."

The said general of Mukuro suffered a serious momentary word deficiency. If Kuronue wouldnt already dwell in the realm of dead, Hiei would have instantly sent him there. 'Stupid idiot!' He thought angrily, 'He had to blazon to the half of Makai that Ive been hanging around with them!'

Hiei was fuming with rage, but Kurama didnt forget the seriousness of situation.

"I dont want to be disrespectful, Luan, but we havent stopped by for a chat. Even though I would be happy if that was our purpose." Kurama looked at Hiei who slowly nodded; and he took a deep breath. There was probably no good way how to say a thing like this.

"Luan, Im truly sorry to tell you that the last job we made wasnt successful at all.-"

Luan cut in. "What does that have to do with me? Its your problem Youko, and your reputation at stake, not mine and not Kuronues! If it wasnt for your stupid ideas, his life would have been much easier!" Her voice turned exasperated and cold, she didnt hide her aggression towards Kurama at all. Hiei wondered how fast she could turn from a lamb into a fury, when she talked to the fox. This was no good. A time to prepare for an immediate confrontation.

"Luan, my dear, Youko Kurama is our guest and Kuronues friend. Dont talk to him like that." Of course, it was her mother, who had an obvious soft spot for silver youkos.

Hiei was losing his patience, but Kurama miraculously kept his composure and continued where he had been interrupted.

"Luan, on our getaway, the chain of Kuronues pendant snapped. He attempted to return for it, but was caught and killed instantly. There was not a chance to help him. Im truly sorry."

There was a moment of dead silence. The first to react was Luans mother. She said nothing, just put her arms around her daughter in a comforting hug. Her father said only what was needed to keep in polite terms and left the room hastily. Kurama turned to the door as well, but Luans voice stopped him.

"Youko, you better repent for your deeds. Kuronue called you a friend. You were there; but did nothing to save him."

Kurama looked at her, still able to keep his calm. Still, Hiei could notice the strenght with which his fists were clenched. This was probably time to do something…supportive, but the younger apparition didnt know what. There was only one thing which came into his mind; and he acted accordingly. Forthwith, he stepped a trifle closer to his older companion, to show plainly with whom he was willing to side.

"Youko, you better keep away from me and my family. I dont want to hear a single thing of you again."

Kurama simply turned and walked out of the room without a word. However, Hiei hesitated for a moment. There were couple of thoughts on his mind; like how full of hate against Kurama Luan was, even before she had learnt about Kuronues death. And why Bireth left so abruptly when he heard that Kuronue had been killed.

Above all, he wondered how Luans mother was soothing her; with her daughters head laid on shoulder, stroking her hair. All of the embraces Hiei had ever seen indicated lust or an attempt to restrain somebodys movement. He had never known that giving comfort could look like this too.

He quickly caught up with Kurama. The fire youkai had at least half a dozen of questions to ask, but he reconsidered that and rather decided to wait. He was sick of pondering about Bireth and his family; thought of Kuronue still exasperated him to no end and seeing Kurama in such a gloomy temper didnt help to improve his own either. The past week was full of raking over past - both his and Kuramas; and he was fed up with it.

Everything he wanted for now was to be back in the haunt even if it was overfilled with things; it was still a cosier place to stay than the trees and there was no other place which could gift him more peaceful sleep. He could get there in three hours instead of ten, but he refused to let Kurama travel back alone.

An unbidden idea struck him, and he immediately decided it was worth a try.

"Kurama, can you transform into fox form?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama looked at him uncomprehending, but nodded a positive answer.

"Than do it."

"Hiei, I dont understand wha-" Hiei cut in. "Dont ramble, just do it." As an afterthought, he added soft spoken "Trust me."

This worked; and several moments of shimmering air later, there was a three-tailed silver fox standing in front of the amazed fire apparition, regarding him with inquisitve golden eyes.

Hiei didnt waste time; he gripped the fox, made sure it was gently but firmly positioned against his trunk and arms; and darted forward in his highest speed with the thought of how it suited that Kurama hadnt bothered to make plans for next weeks.

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	7. Instinct

**Warnings**: yaoi - male+male relationship, OOC-ness may occur

**Disclaimer** **applied**

AN: All right, life seems a triffle more normal now, so I had finally time to move on this story. It's gonna be somewhat fluffier after all the sadness...but I hope it won't be enough to cause a saccharide overdose :-) Have fun! Mari

_**6 Instinct**_

He wondered, why the idea didnt cross his mind earlier; they could spare good six or seven hours of shambling to the house of that Kuronues fury, and two or three not so amusing incidents in enraged beasts' and stupid demons' territory.

The way back passed quickly without stopovers; Kurama's energy shammed to be the one of a common fox and Hiei had his own masked, so as to give everybody they could meet the belief they were just a flying shadow. By the time the content fire demon landed in front of the den, the silver fox in his arms had curled in a ball and fell soundly asleep.

Hiei stepped into the haunt, grateful that the plants Kurama had used to secure his dwelling accepted his youki the same way like their masters and didnt attack him.

He laid the fox carefully on the plant mat which Kurama used like bed. After few moments of thinking, he approved sleep as a definitely good notion; with the knowledge that the plants would suffice to protect them.

-----------------

At first, Hiei didn't recognize the place where he woke up. He blinked a few times to focus. Yes, it was Kuramas den…After all, the youko was there; mixing another of his herbal salves. However, the piles of clothes, books and other things had vanished. They were replaced by a small table overfilled with plants, jars and vials, two gigantic tulip-like things and three hanging bags woven from stalks. With eyes fixed on the strange objects, Hiei stood up from his mat and walked to the giant flowers. Kurama said nothing, but his attention shifted from his work rather to his companion.

"I see you've found the wardrobe," Kurama commented Hiei's curious peek into the first tulip.

"And I see you really didn't steal my things," Hiei remarked on the contents of the second 'wardrobe.'

"Oh, you didn't believe me before? And I have always been so honest… How discouraging." But the youko didn't look discouraged at all; actually, he was all smiles.

"Poser." In return, Hiei faked disdain, while rummaging through his belongings.

After a moment, he took out a small jar and a scroll. "These do not belong to me."

"Ah, yes. I thought this sample of my self-made balms would come in handy. If you apply it on lacerations, they'll heal three-times faster. And they won't leave a scar."

Hiei nodded and placed the jarlet carefully back into his 'wardrobe.'

"And this?"

Kurama decided to use an act of filling a vial with a suspiciously looking tincture as a cover-up for pretending the loss of the last question.

The swordsman wasn't bothered about it at all; he unrolled the parchment and read the title: "Being Around a Youko: A How-To-Keep-Your-Sanity Handbook…?!"

He laid an utterly astonished gaze on his busy looking companion.

"It belonged to Kuronue. He dag it up somewhere, only to tease me." Kurama finally finished his task and walked to Hiei with a strangely serious expression.

"I thought you'll enjoy having something entertaining to read while travelling back home. You don't have to take it." The fire demon liked all the methods of gaining information – and reading was one of them – but had never been interested in stuff like this. On second thoughts, Kurama had been thinking they were going separate ways; it seemed like he was giving Hiei something for a keepsake. To remember Kuronue.

"I'll keep it." Hiei re-rolled the parchment and put it back among his other belongings, before he looked at Kurama again. Mentioning Kuronue took Hieis train of thought back to Luan and there was something he wanted to know.

"Before I consented to go with you to Bireths house, you had told me youd explain everything I wanted to know." Silver demon nodded.

"Why does the woman hate you?" Hiei was closely inspecting Kurama's face, in order not to miss any information, spoken or unspoken. For a couple of minutes, Kurama stared blanky past him. At the point when the younger apparition was nearly convinced that he wouldn't get his answer, the fox laid his gaze back at him and started to speak.

"I imagine it could be jealousy." His expression turned wistful.

"You are not sure about the reason?" Hiei was quite surprised. He had been certain there was something Kurama had done to aggravate her, like stealing something.

"I had neither known her before, nor had I seen her. Kuro must have told her I was against their bonding; and she took it seriously."

"She was thinking you wanted to keep Kuronue for yourself?!" Hiei's facial features reshaped, only to give away an unbelieving expression. He didn't expect that Luans antipathy was simply a result of her prejudice. At the same instant, he traced a hint of guilt in Kurama's eyes.

"Hiei, you were there. I really tried to hold him ba-"

"-Stop it, stupid. This issue between Kuronue and you had been cleared before he died. If that female of his isnt able to make her own observations, then itd be waste of words to discuss it further."

"Still, everything she said… its true."

"If you feel remorse, then do what she suggested - repent for your deeds. But do it quickly, before I get tired of it again. And while you are repenting, you could prepare some breakfast. The choice what to grow is yours."

The fire demon went to sit back on his mat, looking so apathetically like he would be talking to an innkeeper.

'He's unbelievable…' Kurama looked at him in utter disbelief. He understood Hiei didn't want to hear anything about already closed issues. Thus, he accepted the change of topic and took up the glove. He relaxed a bit more as he decoded his companion's behaviour as his way to cheer him up; and the thought brought him immediately closer to his vibrant and mischievous self again. Despite the arrogant tone in the younger demon's voice, Kurama decided to play along with him; only to see if he could maneuver him into deeper waters of private conversation.

"Of course, sir. Any other wishes?" The fox smiled the slyest of smiles.

"Yes. Stop talking and get to work." Hiei retorted in a bossy tone.

"Ascendancy lover; aren't we?" Kurama snorted, yet took out some seeds to do what his imperious companion demanded.

"Well, there's a hidden streak of dominance in me."

"HIDDEN you say? It's pretty obvious to me!"

"It's because you're so observant."

"What?! A praise?! I cannot believe you flatter me."

"It's because I need you to make breakfast."

"Aaah, that's music to my ears. I've never dreamt of hearing you admit you needed somebody." Kurama gave Hiei two pieces of just-grown fruit and an impish grin. "So lucky it's me..."

"What can I say? I took this mission, because I thought you would be a challenging and formidable opponent. But instead of gaining some experience in strategy or combat, you spoiled me rotten. So face the consequences." Hiei said without interest, focusing completely on his food.

Kurama's grin widened. "Your life turns really rough after leaving this den."

Hiei finished up fruit and unsheathed his katana to slice a watermelon. "Not necessarily..." He put on his mask of listlessness again. Nevertheless, he couldnt resist stealing glances at the youko, who was momentarily preoccupied with looking for some more seeds.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurama asked abstentmindedly.

"Take me to the last jewel."

This drew Kuramas attention. "Why? I gave you the Mirror of Eyram. You shouldn't have problems to find it."

Hiei had already prepared two more-or-less plausible-looking reasons. "For starters, you have certainly secured the hiding place with some carnivorous killer-plants and I don't want to die in such an idiotic way. If I managed to burn them, it would leave the place unsecured and only the Foxgoddess knows what else did you hide in there. You'd kill me; if the plants wouldn't do it for you first."

"You make it sound like you were a cautious fair maiden asking for my permission. I'd never believe you could give so much effort in keeping me amused." Kurama giggled.

The fire youkai didn't pay attention to kitsune's jeering. "Secondly," he continued, "the Mirror of Eyram can be used only if its owner loses something he needs to find. But I'm not the owner of the jewelry, Mukuro is. And even if it worked, the Mirror would show me only that the damned item is somewhere in a hollow, but it still wouldn't show me its location."

"Why don't you try it first?" Kurama raised an eyebrow; a knowing smile was playing a game with his lips.

Hiei didnt listen. "Thirdly;" he went on. Kurama started to utter something, but Hiei stopped him, as he finally gave voice to his last thought: "Thirdly; I want to have you around for a bit longer."

It was impossible for Hiei to maintain his indifference, so he simply averted his eyes, thinking how pathetic he sounded. He felt like a small child again; when he desperately begged Gods to make his family take him back, to make his life bearable, to eradicate the odiousness of his presence...

However, Kurama didnt think it was pathetic at all; and when he gave no response, Hiei risked a glance at him.

Their eyes locked, catching a sight of their own thoughts mirroring on the face of the other. It had been only three weeks; three weeks, but it felt like decades. Hiei could clearly read that the fox didnt dare to go on without the supporting strenght of their alliance yet; and Kurama easily discerned that the dark fire apparition didnt want to deny himself all the things he had never dreamt of could be there also for him. And they both were not willing to lose the chance to relish the feeling of sharing all the small and bigger secret weaknesses they possessed.

Silence settled between them; but neither of them felt need to break it.

Yet, after a long while of being thoughtful, Kurama burst out in laughter.

"Hiei, you DO realize your situation, don't you? You know the rumours that are spreaded about me in this part of Makai. If somebody sees us travel together…"

Hiei thought for an instant; then grinned. "I perceive that. But it's already too late to care about it. As Luan mentioned, Kuronue had trumpeted that I was staying here; and only Gods know what else did he announced. So by now, our spies have most likely informed Mukuro that her general spent the last three weeks of his mission 'getting closely acquainted with the irresistible Youko Kurama'. She'll think I naively gave in and willingly became another of your lust-toys; destined to come back broken and crying." Hiei snorted. "She'll probably get a fit."

"Of anger?" The mirth in Kurama's voice couldn't be mistaken, despite the innocence of his tone.

"No, of laughter." Hiei's silver companion shot him an unbelieving look. "I mean it," The fire apparition grinned. "The whole palace would get the laugh of the century."

"Why?" Kurama asked, quite puzzled.

"Listen." The fox nodded as Hiei started to explain. "Years ago, right after Mukuro took me to her castle to make me her warrior, she started trying to get closer to me to open me up. I told her to concentrate on being my boss rather than playing my grandmother, and she took the advice too personally."

"I can imagine that." The silver youko wasnt able to contain his chuckle "What did she do?"

Hiei's eyes gave away amusement, as he recalled the situation.

"She started to emphasize stricter discipline, and demand more loyalty and obedience. Now, I'm being spared of social events like her banquets; Mukuro has ordered a hellish martial training instead. Since that time, all the servants and guards pray to their Gods for a miracle to occur to make me more bearable and sociable, because it would make Mukuro less annoyed; which means their lives would be easier. They simply want me to oblige her and improve my…interaction skills, so she could officialy confirm me ready to be her heir. That would spare her a lot of headache."

Kurama laughed at the sudden change of countenance as his companion uttered the word 'interaction.' Nonetheless, he was amazed how loquacious Hiei became, when he was willing to open up.

"So, you think they would take it as a huge improvement of your skill, if they heard you were not… unaffected by MY interaction skills?" Mischievous youko presented the most charming of smiles to support his query.

Hiei smirked. "Nicely put. But more likely, they would find it comical. And they would be right."

"And how are you going to deal with the gossips?" Kurama asked, curious whether the younger apparition found a way how to face his newly-gained reputation.

"Nowise. They can think what they want. I don't care."

"Provided they don't try to vex you with it."

"Provided they don't try to vex me with it. Then I start to care." Hiei fingered the hilt of his katana to prove the point.

Youko laughed and returned to the mock-submissive pose from the beginning of their talk. "All right, mylord, I see you have been considering every option. Now if you would excuse me, I need to think about what to pack."

"Dismiss." Hiei skipped into the superordinate role, but presented Kurama one of his rarest genuine smiles.

---------------

They didn't set off before five nights had passed, simply for the fact that Hiei was coming up with lots of pretexts why they could not. Naturally, Kurama managed to expose in a masterly manner the true reason for this peculiar behaviour of his darker companion. The fire demon felt too cosily to leave and the fox took it as a huge praise of his work; for now it was not just one of his dens, but a base. In reality, the main ground why he had been bringing more and more things into this particular haunt and why he had invested so much time and youki in cleaning it was, that he had decided to make it his retreat for this territory. Hiei had to admit that his chambers at Mukuro's palace were four times larger, but he had never considered them as snug as this little haunt.

The jewel was hidden only four hours away from Mukuro's castle and the travel there would take three weeks of running day and night. However, they were not in a hurry; so they planned to spend up to five weeks on the journey.

--------------------

The first week of their traveling passed without difficulties. They usually chose a path through uninhabited territories and cloaked their energies. For the night, if they weren't close to any of youko's numerous hiding places, Hiei found a highest tree in sight to sleep on, after he checked the area with his jagan. If it was safe, Kurama ordinarily turned into his fox form and found a hollow or a thicket somewhere nearby.

When the thief led them to another of his dens, they used to make a bonfire and hunt. Hiei didn't grumble about his companion's liking in meal preparation anymore; he usually took out one of the scrolls or books he was given and read it; or merely watched the fire and rested. And once or twice; to Kurama's utter astonishment, he started to talk. He didn't have any particular topic; he was speaking about anything what crossed his mind. When that happened, Kurama sat down next to him and listened, watching the fire, without making any attempt to interrupt his monologue – and wondering how contemplative Hiei in reality was.

They were very aware of their tendency to slow down the advance, but both pretended not to notice.

--------------------

During the second week, Hiei finally persuaded Kurama to have a sparring session. They had to be quite inventive, if they didn't want to use their most powerful weapons and kill each other. Hiei knew his speed was a great advantage and could win him a decisive moment of surprise, but he decided not to use it. He intended to make the session as long as possible; to pick up so many new tricks as possible. However, after three hours of sparring, Kurama got bored and let Hiei score a point. The fire demon grumbled at that and didn't let him rest until the fox promised to spar again.

That, of course, caused another delay. After a sparring session, they were too exhausted to travel long distances; and if they wanted to spar after travelling, they had to secure the area first, to be sure they would get a chance to rest. It was easier to take a 'day off', so sometimes they stayed in one place for two or three days.

Kurama could see through Hiei's strategy of making the training sessions longer; therefore he had to find his own way how to call it a day, if he didn't want the training stretched until late-night. Thus, when he had enough of sparring, he attacked with his most dreaded techniques – craziness, unpredictability and playfulness. The fox was sure Hiei would in the course of time learn how to render these attacks useless; but for now, they were the right thing.

That meant the sparring usually ended with Hiei fuming with frustrated anger for some reason. Like for example, when Kurama had used some jagged weed as a sword and was constantly moving closer and closer to a pond. Even though the thief was keeping him occupied, Hiei was aware of the near water mass, but hadn't been yet close enough to worry about it. One moment, the fire demon parried youko's weed sword; and the next moment two or three water lilies grew, crept out of the water, grabbed him, threw him into the pond and shrank back to their former size. No need to mention that when Hiei's head reappeared, one of the flowers was stuck in his hair; giving him a look of a naiad.

Or when the fox used a plant that caused youki distortions and a flower that produced mist to cover up his change of form. Meanwhile, he sent one of the most aggressive and fire-loving plants at Hiei. The fog and youki distortions disturbed the younger demon, but he wasnt deceived at all. He was prepared for Kurama's tricks; he only needed to get rid of that obnoxious plant. He had been sure he'd succeed; when suddenly the plant vanished, and from the cloud of mist, like a silver flash, a rabid-like fox jumped out, pounced on him, softly bit his nose and ran away.

One day- to end another of their mock battles, Kurama shamelessly used vines and climbers to attack Hiei from behind; to find out whether he was or wasn't ticklish. He was. The most sensitive areas were his neck and his knees.

As he collapsed to the ground, pleading to stop the torture, it occurred to the young fire demon, how at Kurama's mercy he in reality was. How easily he could become a prey, if Kurama would give in to his hunter instincts. And considering the predatory glint in the fox's eyes during each sparring session, he thought it was a legitimate concern. Even though Hiei cared for and trusted Kurama with his life, this trust wasn't offered out of his free will. It was a mere result of coincidence. And suddenly, Hiei felt he had to do much more than that, to keep this fox's instincts in the safe line.

Despite his apprehensions, the youko withdrew the plants. Hiei drew a deep breath; then finally stood up, glared at Kurama and uttered "I'll get you for this."

There was just one supposable thing to even the score - to reverse the roles of hunter and potential prey.

And Kurama must have known it; because the next moment, he moved closer to Hiei, sat down on heels and bared his own throat and neck – the most guarded body part of every wild beast, in a gesture of surrender. Or rather, as Kurama hoped, a display of his ultimate trust. It was just another form of what Hiei had been forced to do moments ago; to expose his vulnerability. To stay completely unprotected against the instincts of his training companion. The only difference was that Kurama did it willingly.

The fire demon understood. He stepped closer to the hunter who became prey; grabbed him, and let his teeth graze the skin right over the fox's artery. The accelerated blood pulses were enhancing his impulses to kill. In result, Hiei lingered with his fangs pressed to Kurama's throat, contemplating whether he should draw blood or not.

After a minute or two, he slightly pulled away; only to grab Kurama's chin and force the amber eyes to look at him.

"You," Hiei said in a voice that somehow didn't correspond with the strenght with which he held the youko, "are crazy." Then, he leant towards Kuramas neck again, this time to merely brush his lips against the smooth skin.

"I trust you," the fox contradicted.

Hiei raised his head once again to look at him. "You are crazy," he insisted, "but I'm not less crazy than you." And he bit Kurama's nose. "Consider the score even."

With that, the forced connection they shared became a bond, approved by both of them and binding the both of them - only because they wished so.

--------------------

In next three weeks, they finally left the woodland area. As they were moving closer to the heart of Mukuro's territory; the settlements were more often to be seen. The woods were replaced by hummocks and wastelands. Trade roads and towns appeared; giving the travellers opportunity to search out a safer place to stay than the open land offered.

Crossing these lands, the both demons considered it an excellent idea to accelerate their movement. If they didn't want to draw attention and be bothered by attacks of robber gangs and bandits, Hiei had to give up training with Kurama in favour of quick and stealth advance. Even though Youko wasn't as fast as his companion, their movement was anything but slow now. They planned to leave the wastelands in five days.

The first stopover was planned in two days outside of any settlement; it required taking turns in keeping vigil and sleeping to prevent an ambush.

They decided to spend the fourth night in a town, because Kurama wanted to catch up with one of Kuronue's most reliable informants and trade an item of his 'collection'.

Hiei was reconciled to a reputation of the newest of Kurama's 'victims', but the fox insisted on wearing a long, dull, dark-brown hooded coat inside the town walls. Even though Hiei manifested scepticism about the coat's function to keep the thief undisclosed, Kurama didn't took it off. And when he asked why the youko didn't change his appearance with the help of his demonic powers; Kurama just smiled. The younger apparition sighed, shook his head and gave it up.

They entered the town in the afternoon. The fire demon hadn't shown interest in getting acquainted with any of Kuronue's connections, so he left Kurama handle his issues by himself. They fixed a time and a place of meeting and each went about his business.

Hiei didn't know whether it had been the time he spent in seclusion of woods only with the puckish fox around; or if it was his inherent aptitude of being paranoid, but he felt like everyone was staring at him. If he had let his energy at its real level, he would expect that. There were not many demons gifted to reach S-class; or to stay alive long enough to gain power like that. However, he had masked his level to appear to be lower B – that class was nothing extraordinary; yet it was sufficiant to keep troubles away.

Then it occurred to him, that it might be his new 'status' of Makai's hottest personage's lover. He was prepared to experience simpering, grimacing, sneering and gossiping. But he met with none of these. Also, there were not many demons who had known him by face. Some had probably heard his name in connection with Mukuro, or now with Kurama; but hearing a name had never meant you should recognize the person if you happen to see them. None of the things he could think of explained the cautious and alert regards he could sense on his back. Like he was some ferocious beast; or carrier of some contagious disease.

If there had been more disdain in those glares, he would have bet they all knew about him being The Forbidden One. But how would they have learnt? He didnt remember wearing a label stating 'Glare at me - Im the one you detest.'

All his musing seemed to be of no avail, for he couldn't expose the reason hidden behind the odd behavior. Well, he probably could, but didn't care. Thus, the dark fire demon did what he was used to: he found a place where nobody would annoy him and stayed there until the time when he had to rejoin the fox.

--------------------

They agreed to meet up in an inn and to stay there overnight. Hiei was obviously first to arrive, so he went to buy some 'safe' drink; he couldn't allow himself to lose control in a place like this. Speaking more precisely, there was no such place where he would allow himself to lose control due to any drink.

The loud talk in the inn gradually turned into murmur. As the innkeeper fixed his order, Hiei could see the peculiar mixture of fear and contempt in his eyes. In return, he sent him one of his death glares, payed and went to find a table.

Like always, he had chosen one in the corner and set down facing the door.

He didn't need to wait long to see a tall figure in a brownish coat and hood enter the pub.

Hiei grinned. The coat was really a poor one, but it still kept Kuramas tail, hair and ears hidden.

"So?" He asked when the youko sat down. He didnt consider it necessary to develop the query any further.

"Everything went smoothly," Kurama said, but the fire demon traced worry in his voice. "Really?"

"Yes… But I was told something …concerning you." The youko replied in a hushed tone. Suddenly, he realized it was not necessary, for the inn was unusually quiet. His and Hiei's voices were the only to be heard, despite the fact that the tavern was everything but empty.

Kurama sighed. He could speak with Hiei mind-to-mind; or he could find a more private place to explain the current state of matters. However, no matter how discreetly he would wish to deal with it; it would not help the situation. Hiei was going to turn into a volcano fuming with anger. And deep inside, he was going to be hurt. But Kurama was determined to use every thinkable means to minimalize both, his pain and anger.

He wasn't given any opportunity to reflect on the idea any further though, because a group of four tipsy demons entered. They sat down near the bar, completely immersed in their loud discussion. Kurama only prayed that the new customers wouldn't say anything stupid before he explained to Hiei how things stood.

He had no such luck. It took the demons exactly thirty-eight seconds to shout, that they didn't feel like accepting "an accident of nature like that despicable and tainted cross-breed to be in charge of this territory."

Kurama looked at his companion, but the fire demon had already averted his eyes. This was surprising; reaction like this was against Hiei's nature. It would be more Hiei-like if he flipped and turned this hole into a pile of ashes.

Suddenly it came to him that the fire demon had experienced this many times before. Kurama felt a surge of wrath at the thought that Hiei was already used to it; and rather than wasting his energy on fighting it, he decided to accept it as an inevitable part of his existence.

Then and there, Kurama came to a resolute determination to make his presence at Hiei's side as useful as possible. And immediately, his manipulation-experienced brain blessed him with a thought that this place with audience wasn't probably the worst choice to sort the current problem out.

His fingertips softly touched Hiei's wrist to draw his attention. It worked; and the fire demon slowly turned to face the thief, with bitter awareness that the only thing he was most likely going to see in those beautiful lively eyes would be pity. Astounded, he found there was none. Kurama regarded him smiling; and his smile turned the gentler, the longer he was studying Hiei's features. Yet, there was something in that smile what the younger apparition couldn't grasp.

"Hiei," Kurama's smile faded as he started to speak, "somebody made an issue of your birth. You, being the only Koorime male with abilities of a fire demon are considered abnormal, impure. I believe the information was spreaded to incense the mob against your position of Mukuro's heir. It was done intentionally, to manipulate people's minds to regard you as somebody unworthy and despised. As a potentional threat."

Hiei found himself strain to comprehend what he had just heard. It was not like he had never met with nasty reactions before; but so far, his life had never been used as a tactical weapon against him. Or rather his position…?

"I don't understand," he murmured and looked at the youko who patiently waited for his response. "My position of Mukuro's heir isn't definite; it is more of her notion rather than a decision. So far, I am one of her generals. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you are obviously considered a threat; an obstacle too difficult for somebody to deal with. They have been acting in your absence; to be sure you could not oppose them personally."

Kurama watched Hiei stand up swiftly. He easily guessed what he was up to, so he grabbed the fire demon by the arm. "It's of no use to return back now."

"I won't sit here and hide like a coward. This time I have to stop it." Hiei was more than irritated, but Kurama didn't let go off of him. The fire apparition still didn't comprehend the whole impact of this situation.

"And how do you want to do that? With your sword? Or dark flames? Hiei, the enemy may be sleek as a snake, but they are actually scared of you. It's not worth of your attention. After all, it is not you what they are after."

Hiei sat down again, noticing neither how silent the inn turned when the fox was speaking, nor how the contemptuous glances aimed at him turned more and more inquisitive.

Kurama finally let go off his arm and continued.

"In this game, you were given the position of a pawn. And you are standing in front of a queen that they are after. Thats why there arent many options left."

"You said I cannot fight back. But there must be something I can do!" Hiei almost feared to hear youko's answer. He couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness that built up in him.

Kurama was thinking for a moment before voicing his opinion. "I've never said you cannot fight back; what I meant was that you don't need to. If I were you, I wouldn't do anything."

"What?!" Hiei was genuinely dumbfounded. "You suggest I should sit with my hands folded and let them mess with my past to their liking?"

"I admit, they intentionally chose and adapted parts of your past in order to mar your reputation. Apparently, they believed this was the best way to destroy you and to weaken Mukuro's influence." Kurama sneered. "If they did know you do not care about reputation or prestige, they would be very upset. They might have learnt about your past, but they failed to comprehend you." He leaned closer to Hiei. "It started in your absence; and that is the way they should finish it. It is Mukuro whose decisions were questioned; let her handle the issue alone. Also…," cloaked Kurama chuckled, "…your current status is 'absent due to an assignment'. There is no chance for you to sit with your hands folded. I'm sure the object of your mission has the abilities to keep you occupied."

"Baka." The fire demon expressed what he thought about the fox making fun of him at times like these. Yet, the youko presented a thought-provoking point of view.

The fox chuckled again, but when he continued, it was in a more serious tone.

"Hiei, this is nothing but a little struggle of intrigues, power and greed. Actually, it is one of the poorest attempts to take over a territory I've ever heard of. It is remarkably simple-minded to use you and your past solely because you are close to Mukuro; just to trigger disorder in your territory."

Kurama smiled; completely aware of full attention he was given.

Slowly, bit by bit, he was convincing every youkai in the room, leading them into thinking what he wanted them to think. Still, there was one more ace up his sleeve that could be applied in Hiei's favour; and he was ready to use it. The only thing he needed was the right occasion.

"Mukuro surely has her flaws- but she is wise and powerful. Everybody inhabiting this part of Makai knows that she wouldn't allow anybody to weaken her position in such an inept way. Nobody would go against their ruler only because one power-greedy weakling wishes so."

Hiei felt Kurama pat his hand. The thief than stood up and walked slowly to the bar, without interrupting his speech.

"The one who plotted this is really far from cunning. This lousy plan won't work, because anyone with brain can see through it the same way I did. Except this one, that is." Kurama stopped at the nearest table to the bar to regard the demon who called Hiei a 'despicable and tainted cross-breed'. "Well, this may be the first time I'm meeting a demon living a perfectly content life without a brain."

The room laughed. Still, that particular demon was far from entertained when he heard the insult of the cloaked figure.

"Don't get smart with me; you stuck-up fibber!" He abruptly stood up and made a hasty movement to punch Kurama. The youko didn't need much effort to dodge his fist. He reached into the cloak and pulled out a tiny ampule with spores which he had intended to examine. In an instant, the demon was wrapped in a thick layer of clubmoss that disabled even the slightest movement of his muscles. It gave him resemblance to a green stone statue.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Another of the demons stood up. Two remaining, who were obviously less drunk grabbed his hands to hold their companion back. "Sit down and shut up, idiot! Don't you sense it?"

Kurama stopped cloaking his youki level when the 'fight' began. Thus, everybody except this too inebriate one realized that the demon in brownish coat belonged to the highest of power classes.

"I appreciate your allegiance to this mossy friend of yours," Kurama started in a sinister voice, "but I will not allow a scum like you to talk about my friends in such a disrespectful manner."

"Who do you call a scum; big-head?!" The irritated demon managed to shake off the restricting hands of his companions and attacked. And Kurama quickly took off the hood to pull out a seed.

A wave of surprised gasps flooded the inn, ensued by an excited murmur and yelps of the attacker, who was experiencing his closest contact with the stems of nettle plants creeping all around him.

This was the grand finale of Kurama's play of manipulation. Everything he told about Mukuro should move everybody in this room to figure out that she possessed the wisdom and power to be recognized as the best one to rule this third of Makai. They had to figure out that she must have had strong arguments for nominating Hiei for her heir and considering him worthy of her backing. Hiei's power and Mukuro's support should be enough for everybody to think twice before they decided to insult or oppose him again.

Still, Kurama dared to push the situation a bit further. He had picked on the demons on purpose; to create a convenient opportunity to expose the existence of a firm connection between the two of them. This way the most admired among demons- Youko Kurama, could openly count as Hiei's ally and friend.

Also, there was a common knowledge that Yomi had been on very good terms with Kurama. It was presumable that he would support even Hiei, if Youko asked for it. That left Hiei with dubious reputation; but under the aegis of not one, but two of Makai rulers.

Or this should at least be everybody's inference.

This was the best result he could desire from a mess like this. He only hoped it would spread as satisfactorily as rumors about him always did. Still, if he considered the fact that the innkeepers and traders had always been the best squealers and information sources, he didn't harbour any doubts that the whispers would very soon leave the town.

Kurama suddenly seemed oblivious of the whole room; he didnt care about the mossy youkais companions anymore. The only thing he wished for was to forget everything about reputations, intrigues and power and spend some more time with Hiei in quarrels over training and pheasants.

But all he did was to ask for a key to a possibly comfy vacant room.

However, when he turned, he saw Hiei pushing the inn's door open.

"What are you doing?" he was instantly by him.

"Leaving."

As gold of Kurama's eyes met with crimson of Hiei's, he instantly knew the dormant volcano turned active. But if the volcano's name was Hiei, he was neither afraid of eruptions, nor heat or lava. He only grabbed Hiei's palm and pushed the key into it; gesturing to go back inside and solve the matter in privacy.

Without a single word of protest, the enraged fire demon took the key and disappeared in a blur. Kurama only sighed and went upstairs in his own speed; careless about the staring eyes.

He hardly closed the door of their shared room behind him, when Hiei exploded.

"Why did you do that?! What the hell were you thinking?!" He seemed ready to chop Kurama like a fish.

"I wanted to make sure they leave you alone."

"So that was why you were putting on an act for that bunch of drunkards?! The only missing thing to make the scene perfect would have been if I had thrown myself to your feet and thanked you - Youko Kurama the Brave - thousand times for being so kind to notice suffering of one helpless forbidden child!"

'Definitely,' Kurama thought dryly, 'volcano Hiei is active and fuming.'

"I might have been putting on an act, but I meant everything I said and did. Some things were done for effect, I admit. But that doesn't mean I wasn't honest. And I didn't tell a single lie."

"You didn't! Oh, I know you didn't, because you played with truth until it sang the melody you wanted to hear. You know what?! My existence might be detested, but it's the only one I've got. And I neither let you mock nor use it the way you did; to entertain yourself and the scum in this stupid hollow!"

Kurama felt a wave of annoyance flooding his mind. What was worse, he got the feeling that Hiei was thinking he did something to betray his trust.

"Hiei, why do you think I did it to entertain myself? How can you think I've been mocking you?"

"You proved I'm completely incompetent to take care of my issues. You said I should let Mukuro handle the situation; then you provoked those idiots. It seemed like you wanted to protect my honour or something, but you just made a fool of yourself. And of me."

"How so?"

"It's simple. I don't give a damn about what they say. You could spare the effort at that point. I don't need anyone to take care of my business."

"That is true. You think you don't need anyone. But nothing can change the fact that you have powerful allies to watch your back. I just reminded them of that." Kurama was now closely examining the fire demon's features, because the enraged glint of his eyes was turning unusually wistful.

"Do you know what's the worst thing about this?" Hiei tiredly massaged his temples.

"My strenght is lacking even for running away from you; not to speak about fighting you."

He then moved to sit on the windowsill; and continued in the same beat voice.

"I don't know how you do it, but you always get me into situations when I have to face the most bothersome things. Though the saddest thing is" Hiei went on, "that my instincts just play crazy, or shut off when you are concerned. I should want to run away from here. But instead of that, I'm staying and hoping for I don't know what in my life to change. And I'm even foolish enough to enjoy it."

Hiei turned to look out of the window; without any interest in looking out of it.

Kurama got suddenly the impression that Hiei's outburst of anger had its source in his uncertainty and fear of having a close person with him rather than in reactions of demons in the inn, or his manipulation games. Even though Hiei was loyal to Mukuro, in his century-long life were trust and friendship mere empty words. And all he had got were two months to learn how to deal with it.

Moments later, Hiei felt Kurama's hands touch his shoulders and move him to lean backwards upon the thief.

Hiei was fairly surprised, but said nothing. He only shifted slightly to make more room for the daring fox, thinking that he or the fox or both of them must have gone mad.

Kurama instantly took the given opportunity and sat down behind the younger apparition; wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist, letting him rest comfortably with the back upon his chest.

Hiei was now quite certain he went insane. But this crazy fox probably counted upon the calming effects of his presence. He could even imagine falling asleep like this; even though the windowsill wasn't that comfortable at all. He would have never believed, but what Kurama did made him actually feel better.

"So this is what they call taking advantage of situation." Hiei stated lazily, with a trace of smile in his voice.

"No, this is called giving comfort to a special friend." Kurama replied with a smile of its own kind.

"Does comfort really look like this?" Hiei slowly closed his eyes, lulled by Kuramas smooth baritone.

"Giving comfort has many forms," the youko answered, "it can be a look, a simple touch or a kiss; it doesnt matter. The most important thing is that it works."

Hiei recalled the scene which took place in Bireths house, after Kurama told Luan about Kuronues death. How her mother was consoling her. "Hnn. Sounds difficult..."

"It is not."

There were dozens of thoughts crossing the fire demon's mind, but none of them had the potency to disturb him. He chose one of them to muse upon. Eventually he voiced it, only to get the fox to talk again.

"The things you were saying about Mukuro… You appear to respect her a great deal."

"I wouldnt call it respect. It is more a recognition of her skills. It's only natural; she survived centuries of wars, assassination attempts, intrigues, rebellion… And none of these things has ever weakened her influence."

"You admire her," Hiei teased, content to hear Kurama's soft voice.

"Admire…? I don't think I admire her. But I cant deny being thankful."

"Thankful? Why?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it was Mukuro who sent you after me…"

After a brief moment of contemplation, the fire apparition decided to consider this the nicest thing he had ever been told. As a result, he thought it would be only fair to grant Kurama right for tranquillity. But it didnt last more than ten minutes and he broke the silence with another of his queries.

"How did you know this form of comfort would work out for me?" He asked, already on the verge of sleep.

"Well," Kurama smiled, playing with a strand of Hiei's hair. "I could easily imagine what would happen to me if I tried to console you with a kiss."

A "hnn" was everything Kurama got, so he concluded Hiei was already more asleep than awake. Cautiously in order not to disturb his slumber more than necessary, he gently scooped and tucked him in one of the beds.

Stopping to watch the form of drowsing demon for an instance, the fox sighed: "Im lucky you aren't my lover. It would be very frustrating to see how easily you fall asleep everytime you're near me..."

-------------------

Next morning, when the innkeeper was about to open the inn, Kurama went downstairs and asked him for some supplies. Clearly, the owner hardly managed to keep from staring at the way how the legendary bandit moved; the felicity and ease accompanied each motion of his frame. But the most capturing were his eyes. He saw a mixture of rascality, curiousness, foresight, dare, wit… If the youko hadnt turned his head to look at the Koorime cross-breed who had just entered the room, he woud have lost himself in the dephts of that amber abyss.

When the thief looked back at him again, he could trace a slight change in his appearance. And as Kurama took out the dark coat which he wore yesterday and put it on the bar with the words "Take care of it, I dont need it anymore," he was radiating…joy.

The innkeeper felt a sudden urge to say something; only to make them stay a little longer. Consequently, he offered apologies for yesterday when he behaved unmannerly. They just smiled, wove him off and left.

_**End of chapter 6**_

AN: Wondering what was that cloak about? Good perception :-) It really was a symbol of something else…Don't forget to review, if you feel like it! Mata ne.


	8. Dreams

_**Warning: **_this story is yaoi – Youko Kurama x Hiei. OOC-ness may occur, because one of the plots in this story is Hiei's gradual 'opening up'. And be warned; I made myself cry again – but I'm an unduly sensitive person (that's the reason why this story will have a happy end:-)).

_**Standard disclaimer applied. **_See my profile

_**AN: **_I'm so sorry guys! I won't bore you with reasons why this took so long; you live on this Earth too, you can imagine it. ;-) I think this chapter cost me at least 15 years of my lifetime; but finally I can write this: I love it! I hope you'll enjoy it too. Mari, the short-lived.

_**7 **__**Dreams**_

"Did you manage to break into that prisoners mind yet?" Mukuro tiredly touched her forhead.

"Yes, but there was nothing to find. Apparently, he was only a puppet."

Mukuro frowned. "Was…?"

"His mastermind decided to get rid of him this morning. When we found out, it was already too late to do anything."

Tebiko poured herself a cup of tea. The petite-looking woman had been in charge of Mukuros spies for longer than 800 years; what made her this ruler's confidant more than anything else. "Yamime was a snake in the grass, but letting him his post although you knew was definitely worth the trouble. But I'm surprised he was in connection with Maru."

"Why? The clan's obviously promising. You said they managed to use mind-control within a shielded place like this. I expect explanation how."

"We are still examining it. Nobody knows; except you, Nika and me.

"Good. Make sure to keep it that way."

Tebiko nodded and sipped the dark hot liquid. "Well, I still think you should have let Yamime alive; Hiei would have enjoyed killing him with his own hands."

She leant back onto the armchair: "You know… it's not fair. After a millennium of wars and conspiracies, one would fondly think about deserved little rest. But no; it's a youngster who is given a chance to have a time of his life with an embodiment of a dream."

Mukuro smiled at her friend's poor fake of bitter jealousy. "Unexpected, isn't it? I have never seen such a rapid change of popular mood. Last month, 'thanks' to Yamime, they almost blasted my palace with requests to banish 'The Forbidden One'. Now they are making contests in demonstrating gratitude for keeping him in his position...

"Mukuro, there's no room for being surprised; he is now a proud holder of the title 'The Chosen One'. You know the superstition: 'Person chosen by a youko is a person blessed with the grace of Gods.' Multiply it by the fact that it is not just any youko what we are talking about; this is Youko Kurama, the most irrepressible supra-territorial phenomenon. Also Hiei is far from a demon of average status. In their minds, if he is the one in the lead, his tremendous personal luck will spread over the whole territory; making this third of Makai the most fertile part of the world."

"He is a harbinger of felicity incarnate…" Mukuro sneered. "Like I would believe he is Youko Kurama's chosen one. He is too short; always grumpy, entirely unexperienced, utterly obstinate, totally impatient and hopelessly solitary. Youko Kurama has no need to bear with a person like that."

"Neither have you; and yet you chose him and no other."

Two pairs of eyes met. And in that moment, their smiles matched each other perfectly.

"Tebiko, even if a miracle happened and my 'with divine grace blessed' heir somehow captivated the thief's attention; he would never accept his advances. The only thing the youko could be intimate with would be unleashed Kokuryuuha."

"Maybe…Maybe not…" A smile was still playing with Tebiko's lips. "Truth is that he should arrive within a week. Or maybe a little later, considering his reluctance to accomplish the mission. To my knowledge, he still hasnt split up with the thief. And Mukuro; the last information was not a rumour."

"Surprisingly devoted, isn't he? If it wasn't Youko Kurama, I would say Hiei finally included deceit and teamwork into his repertoire of usable strategies. I would say he is luring an opponent into a trap – so as to enable us take him captive. But with this particular youko, it is most likely Hiei who is being deceived."

"Deception or not; there's an end to every game, no matter who's playing. Send somebody to remind him of that."

"Right, let's see how he utilizes reinforcement. I'll send him ten best of his elite troop. That should suffice even if he wished to seize a manipulator of Youko Kurama's format."

"Seize…?" Tebiko shook her head in doubtfulness too conspicuous. "You know Mukuro; I'm not sure if ten men will be of any avail. Not only might they come across a silver youko practising patience and a couple of other things with his unskillful lover; they might even disturb their general while catching up on some vital experiences UNDER master Kurama's supervision." Tebiko took a deep breath to utter the last sentence in well-performed severity: "Are you ready to risk an unimaginably fatal impact of Hiei's resentment?"

"Tebiko, if that is the case," Mukuro snorted with laughter; "I will decorate Youko Kurama for bravery!"

"That's good to know; I was wondering what you intended to do with him - if we captured him."

--------------------

The sun hadn't risen yet when Kurama woke up from the most asinine dream the Mistress of Dreams could bless him with. It was like something had been crawling all across his face; a little spider, or maybe some other insect - he couldn't remember any detail. But the most bizarre thing was that in the dream, he truly relished it. It felt almost like if…

He shivered and swiftly sat up – and immediately regretted that. He let out a soft groan and lied down again.

Then his eyes fell upon Hiei. The fire demon could not resist smirking; he was lying on side, propped on one elbow, looking at the kitsune. He appeared alert – too alert for Kurama's liking. He was keeping vigil, that was right, but he rememberred Hiei upon a tree; not lying on the ground one foot away from him, with far too entertained countenance.

"Seems like our yesterday's session caused hard times to your butt." The fire demon's grin widened.

As a mirror image of Hiei's position, the youko propped himself upon one elbow too, facing the young youkai with a grin of his own: "Why so cocky? The performance almost cost you life… And you did not look very graceful either; as you've been running for shelter."

"I didn't run for shelter. It was a tactical retreat."

"That's a very poetic name for the maneuver you used, Dragon."

Hiei's retort came in a form of glare.

"Oh c'mon; your resemblance to the fierce beast a symbol of which you bear so proudly was indisputable. Especially when you dauntlessly fell from the tree."

"That spruce would've never shaken me off, if I hadn't had a sight of 'irresistible' Youko Kurama smothering his burning rump right beneath me. I've never thought you were so vain and touchy when it comes to your tail."

"I just wonder what your reaction would be, if I made an attempt to spark your butt and you had a tail beautiful like this…" To support his attitude, Kurama swished his tail a little and let it rest on his hip. "You're nothing but envious."

"It's astounding how good you see through me," Hiei said dryly.

"I'm delighted to hear I still astound you, Dragon," kitsune teased, "but you don't need to feel too embarrassed; you really do perfect job in keeping me amused."

Kurama's cheeky smile softened to one of the sort which still remained beyond Hiei's capability to assess. "You have an entirely… 'unique' sense of humor; I think I've fallen in love with it."

"You are THE Youko Kurama. If you fell in love with any of my abilities, the first thing to hear after you found out would be the sound of my ripping clothes."

"Of course; to scare you off so you could run away and hide and I would never ever laugh at you again…"

"Tell me one thing Kura…" Hiei leant closer; only to make the one foot distance between them halve: "…what kind of idiot would be scared off by a silly fool like you?"

"Astounding how good you see through me…" Kurama chuckled.

He slowly stood up, wearing the same soft expression. "I think it's best if we move on. I want to pay a visit to an acquaintance of mine; if we hurry up, we could arrive to Arume before she opens the tavern."

Hiei just shook his head and stood up as well. They were only three days away from whereabouts of the last jewel. This week, Kurama chose a path leading through a couple of settlements but declined each single proposal to stay overnight. He didn't lead Hiei into his dens as frequently as in woodlands either; the fire demon suspected the fox of discovering his liking for keeping vigils.

And it had been a vigil two nights ago, when Hiei had perceived a vague flicker of youki too indistinct to pinpoint further details. Later on he felt it again, moving in the same direction along with them; but the stalker – or stalkers – had never drawn nearer than five miles.

Kurama didn't mention it; Hiei inferred they were too far for him to sense. Thus, he decided to keep his eyes peeled and mouth shut; assuming it was one or more of Mukuro's spies.

To make matters worse; tonight he finally managed to expose their identities. And it gave him wrinkles; because now he knew those demons were not spies.

Kurama was fairly surprised when Hiei – almost at the town's periphery - suddenly changed his mind and told him he was not going with him; offering the explanation that 'there were better ways to keep oneself busy than listening to trifling small talk.' He didn't wait for his companion's reply and disappeared. The only thing the thief could do was to say 'take care' and shrug.

Kurama had been kind of used to it by now.

The last three weeks with Hiei had been quite…exciting. After they left wastelands, the fire demon seemed to be all right, even if irritated. But considering his younger friend's disclosed past, the youko couldn't blame him. However, three days later when Hiei had lost his temper again, Kurama made another 'physical' attempt to calm him down – and had been shoved away. In the next minutes, he could only stand gaping while Hiei yelled at him that he was nothing but a leech making his hosts captivated only to suck at their presence longer. Then the enraged demon announced that he had never understood the thief's patience and interest in him; but now he finally saw through his intention – namely to win information about Mukuro's vaults, state of her army, etc, etc... Then he had accused the addlepated fox of manipulating him into trust, so he could easily trade jewels for sex with him. Sequentially he left – to find privacy in a tree only two hundred meters away from his uncomprehending companion's den.

Youko sighed at the reminiscence.

It took him a while to stop gaping; yet it wasn't that difficult to figure out what had happened. This was not about trust; but closeness. Hiei used various walls and defences against each type of contact. He was not interested in strangers. When they were interested in him, he used sword or flames. When they managed to get through like Mukuro; Hiei used sarcasm, indifference, and coldness to prevent them from further advance. But when there was a person too persistant, Hiei could get used to the presence. He hoped Kuro had this status. The next level was a friend. Kurama knew the young youkai considered him a friend, because Hiei's protection measures against this type of contact had been shown in that outburst of anger in the inn in wastelands.

At dizzying speed, only three days later, Kurama ran into the most vehement – even if a little childish - defence Hiei'd ever used. But he knew the deeper Hiei let him in, the more childish and heated guarding would be shown – it would be closer and closer to the taboo level; level which only his mother and Yukina had reached.

It took Hiei one week to stop raging over spilt milk; and he needed another one to come to terms with himself. He was irate because he had permitted Kurama too deep within; and scared stiff because he realized how much he wanted him there. Concurrently, the fox evoked his most painful memories of intimacy; what also meant a chance to close the wound, to turn it into scar. But that required time.

During those weeks, they hadn't moved an inch. Kurama had been just watching and waiting…

…and hunting the weirdest kinds of animals solely to test whether he liked their taste… swimming in the nearby lake till late night…or surveying the area - in his fox form, for making it more interesting. Kurama had been determined to give Hiei all the time in the world, if necessary.

Yet fifteen days later, the fire demon appeared in front of him, with "let's move on;" and a very resolute look on his face.

The fox responded only with a smile; took the second spit with lemming from fire and handed it to Hiei.

And this morning – what was one week later, Kurama's most ticklish problem was which plant to use to stop the persistant stinging of the burnt skin around his tail.

--------------------

"I've got another delicious thing. Wanna try?" Big brownish eyes and a dangerous smile dominated her face.

"Your cocktails are first-class weapons, Kessa. I want to wake up tomorrow and remember what world I'm in," the youko thief smiled at the pout the innkeeper gave him. "These lips should count as a part of your weaponry as well…"

"Unbelievable how cute you turn when you need something…"Kessa looked away from the table where she was sitting with Kurama and addressed her partner, currently leaning at the bar. "Do you hear that, bondman? I should let him teach you good manners!"

"I don't get it, Kess. I do say the same things about that body part of yours; I just happen to use different words… loudmouth… blabbermouth…" He exchanged smiles with their legendary guest, dodging a flying tankard.

"All right," Kurama gave in;"I'll try a drink, but use less hard liquor than usual."

"I won't. It would spoil the taste. If you want to drink it, then drink it the way it is supposed to be, sissy!"

"Sure I will; but at least make it the trouble worth!" When the innkeeper turned to walk to the bar, Kurama glanced at grinning Tomo.

Kessa and her partner were information dealers; and Kurama was the one who demanded and payed - never offerred. Still, Kessa had always been trying to get him and Kuronue inebriated in hope to suck some information out of them. Kuro had loved this; he always pretended to be blotto and then told them something so ridiculous that they all could split their sides laughing. First three times, he really managed to ruffle their feathers. But throughout the years, it had become more of a funny habit than a real method how to get the sprouting rumours about him disproved or confirmed.

His nostalgic brooding suddenly stopped; his instinct forced him to turn head to the window. He smiled, as he realized he couldn't trace the comer's youki. It was more his sixth sense than his nose what scented the approaching shadow.

"Youko, one thing is bothering me," Kessa's deep husky voice drew his attention while she was mixing the drink. "I am not sure what it means; but my gut feeling tells me I should mention it."

Kessa moved back to the table. With unmistakable look of anticipation, she handed Kurama the glass. Youko cautiously - and somewhat dubiously - sniffed at it; and when he smelled no other poison than Kessa's liquor, he finally dared to take a sip.

"Its tentative name is 'Sweet Gleam of Winter'. There are some ingredients you're probably not familiar with." With the words, Kessa took a seat at the table, on the right from the youko.

"What did you put in it?" Kurama, quite surprised, took now a swig, not a sip. "It's good."

"If you knew you wouldn't drink it. There are two-three demons which somehow got their mitts on Ningenkai seeds; they made fortune with selling the plants as aphrodisiacs."

"Like Youko Kurama would be reliant on aphrodisiacs. What a waste..." Tomo moved to their table and sat down across his 'boss'.

"No, I…" Kessa's voice trailed off. "The plants don't work…I just…tried to create a drink of Kuronue's three favourite flavours." She averted her eyes. "We heard. We're…really sorry."

"You have no idea how sorry I am." Kurama squeezed Kessa's hand in thanks.

Neither Kessa nor Tomo dared to break the silence which filled the room.

After a couple of minutes, Kurama gestured it was all right to continue, and asked what was she talking about, when she had been preparing the drink.

"As I said," she started, "I'm not sure whether the information is of any value. One of the most influential houses in Arume is…suspicious. Its master Rana made a fishy deal with a pack of low-grade blackguards; only to drop all of his former guards at once. Those odd berks do the job instead; even if they are less powerful and their youki levels fluctuate. The head of the family obviously prefers quantity to quality."

Kessa made a pause to drink, what Tomo deemed a sign to continue instead of her.

"They barely speak with somebody outside of the house; but they seem to be in a constant mind-to-mind connection with each other. And there is one more thing…" Tomo looked at his partner. "Kess had been curious, so she used her…she calls it charm…to do some scouting in the house. In one of the rooms, she found a sign, or what it was. It looked like two interconnected circles."

"Circles…?" Kurama's memory immediately offered the image of Hiei examining a crest of the same shape branded on the wall of Bireth's front room.

Kessa nodded. "Yes; and the so-called guards bear the same symbol right here," she patted her nape. "Usually it's covered by hair or clothing; so it's not easy to spot."

"I don't want to imagine how she found that out," Tomo grinned, "but consequently, she decided to play for safety and take on trustworthy A-class guards."

"The sums they are asking are exorbitant!" Kessa repayed her partner's vexing with a glare; "but I'm not even dreaming about getting rid of them. I don't know why Rana hired those weirdos, but it's definitely not for tending to his gardens…"

Kurama was thankful for Kessa's instinct which told her when to fall silent; he needed to assess what he had heard.

Rana's house was guarded by higher number of 'guards' than usual, and it bore a sign – Kurama assumed the group or the clan which provided the guards marked the house as their 'territory'. Also, to the youko, the fact that Bireth had made the same deal seemed entirely plausible. But Rana, as well as Bireth, must have had a good reason to turn their houses into bases of operations for some louche group of second-rate fighters… They must have gained some advantages… In that instant, Kurama knew what he would launch into after he and Hiei separated their paths.

"I'm really content to keep my own guards," Kessa went on. "Things here in Arume seemed pretty strained for a while. Few months later after that incident in Rana's house, another group of demons arrived; they were prodding us into revolting against Mukuro's heir. Now it is well-known that they had colluded with one of Mukuro's advisors; but back then, some were really pissed and caused trouble. Several even wanted to leave the town and join the others on their way to the castle. But it took no longer than a couple of weeks also for the dumbest of them to realize how softheaded it would be to fight against Mukuro's trained troops. And now," Kessa snickered, "nobody cares anymore that the next in line after her is a forbidden child."

Kurama didn't comment; he had already envisaged what they were aiming to.

"You know Youko," Kessa was slowly getting to the point of her interest; "I'm truly disappointed. Your visits have always been a blessing to my gains. A legend always attracts more customers. But two legends drinking my drinks would have been considerably better."

The said youko pretended to be very busy with sipping his drink; so Tomo decided to 'help' him.

"For a reason, people started to talk about you in connection with the heir. It is whispered that Mukuro has some business with you and sent general Jaganshi to escort you personally to Alaric." He looked at his partner to cue.

"I know you don't give a damn about politics. If you did, you would be ruler instead of Yomi." Kessa expanded the thought. "You appear to have no reason to ally with them. That's why I think," she let a devilish smile reshape her features, "that if that's really the case, the poor general had to use an exceptional range of persuasive methods to accomplish his lord's order."

"…poor general…" Kurama sighed, somewhat louder than necessary.

"For a while, everybody was racking their brains about how he did it, that you are not stealing but moving with him across this territory like a recruit - even without covering your traces."

Kessa laughed: "Don't tease him, Tomo! Nobody was racking their brains about the way general Forbidden did it; that was the easiest part to figure out. I just wonder what kind of extra class he must be; I mean, that you chose him."

Both partners checked Kurama for reactions which would allow them to draw some conclusion. But there was none. Youko was just sipping his drink in a pose skillfully refined thanks to his daily observations of the master of indifference.

"Soldiers from Alaric stop by from time to time;" Kessa hadn't given up yet, "they mention him quite frequently. He's known as a redoubtable fighter, but asocial and ill-tempered; now as a forbidden child. Still; everything you do…you seem satisfied with your choice."

Kurama felt almost sorry for them: "You must be smothered with demands for hints how to take a youko's fancy…"

Tomo gave him a hopeful glance.

"But how should I know? I've never tried to take some youko's fancy..."

Kessa looked like she might choke their most prominent client to death.

In that moment, Kurama's nonchalant expression melted into a hearty one with a wide grin: "If you want to know, ask him;" Kurama's finger pointed to the bar. "He will be pleased to answer all your queries."

The glass in the hand of dark figure perching there stopped halfway to his mouth; as the apparition sent him a glare.

"Who the hell allowed you to pick my drinks?" Kessa's mouth was this time faster than her brain.

"How the hell have you got inside; that we failed to notice?" Tomo's reactions were also faster than his judgement.

"You're right; he is not easy to notice. But once you notice…you will remember." Kurama smiled: "I thought you wanted to ask something different."

Kessa immediately recognized who the demon was; and she felt there was nothing what could save her from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Youko… I didn't mean to offend your mate."

"Mate…?" Kurama looked at Hiei, marvelled.

Then she turned to Hiei. "I apologize for our behaviour, general. Of course, you are welcomed to come anytime, along with your consort."

"Consort…?" Hiei looked at Kurama, stunned. "I thought they took us for lovers…"

Kurama shrugged. "Seems like it's got a triffle out of control. Rumours usually live their own lives."

"Rumours…?" Tomo and Kessa uttered in unison.

"Would you finally stop asking stupid questions?!" Hiei glared at them while moving toward their table. He came to Kurama, took his glass and sniffed at it curiously. He took a sip - and put the glass down with disdain.

Kurama smiled at him: "As I recall, Dragon; you said you knew better ways to entertain yourself than listening to my babbling."

"I closed my matters sooner than expected," Hiei resorted to a disinterested look. "You should try too."

For a minute, Kurama looked thoughtful. Then he took out an ample amount of coins to pay for the services and stood up. "Actually, this deal is already done as well."

"Wait Youko, when you said 'rumours', you meant it's not truth that you're mated?" Tomo didn't care anymore that the fox was the one who payed for asking questions.

"Mated…? I assumed it was well-known how much I hate being trapped…" Kurama touched Hiei's shoulder as he was walking past him toward door.

"…show me a creature which would wish a bond with a forbidden cross-breed." Hiei moved to his companion who was waiting for him at the opened door.

As the door behind their guests closed, Tomo gave his partner a pensive look:

"I dunno Kess… I imagined somebody more…asocial."

Kessa sighed: "I think it's over with the master of thieves..."

--------------------

The apparitions proceeded their journey in silence, each of them thinking about issues of his own. This time, Kurama was leading them into a den.

However; five hours later, when they were passing a grot and the fox heard gurlgling of a nearby river, Hiei knew that for that day it was over with advancing. Not that he would have complaints; he could use some rest after he had volunteered to keep vigils for the two last nights; not only - but mainly - due to those 'stalkers'. But the issue had been taken care of today; they didn't present a problem anymore.

He lit a fire and sat down by it; Kurama grew something eatable and plant matts to sleep upon. They didn't need to say anything; Hiei often wonderred whether it was their bond or them alone what made them so harmonized. Being with Kurama felt so natural - like he had never been doing anything else, like he had never been alone. All those weeks he had been trying to fight it; but now he didn't comprehend why.

He envisioned that in less than a week, he would be back in the palace with Mukuro who would torture him with demanding reports, making comments and throwing parties. He shook his head to get rid of the image.

Right now, he didn't need to think about Mukuro, or her desire to meet the bandit in person to bawl him out; if that was the only thing she desired.

For a moment, he dwelled on the thought where he would stand if Mukuro and Kurama were enemies. But he let it go; they both were too smart to make unnecessary enemies of such power and skill.

Next stop of his train of thought was Arume. Even if he and fox frequently trained how to mask their youki from each other, he wasn't naïve to think that Kurama hadn't sensed his arrival into the tavern.

He had heard Kessa talk about guards; he was convinced that Kurama made the same deduction about Rana and Bireth like he did. Hiei would have liked to know whether Kuronue had smelled a rat there too. And he could say there were million more reasons for Kurama to be curious…

"Kurama…" Hiei only now noticed how incredibly quiet the fox was. "Aren't you curious what I've been doing when you went to Arume?"

Kurama finally turned his gaze from fire to Hiei: "Tell me one thing: what kind of trust would it be, if I needed to keep a track about every move you make?"

"That would be fear of betrayal, not trust."

Youko looked back at the fire. "Exactly."

Hiei let him full five minutes of silence, then asked again: "Does that mean you don't want to know where I went?"

"If you wanted to tell me, you would. Or would you like an interrogation everytime you move farther than ten paces from me?"

"You have no right to interrogate me."

"I see it the same way." Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I do like your company; but I won't do the same mistake with you as I did with Kuronue. It's your decision; and your life to live. I won't say a word to hold you back."

"So you don't wanna ask?"

Kurama could feel the annoyance welling up: "Why have I got the feeling you won't leave me be unless I ask?"

"I dunno… will you?"

"This is hopeless…" he sighed. "All right; why have you left?"

"Kura…" Hiei shook his head and gave him a reprehensive look, "at times, you are unbearably inquisitive."

Kitsune opened his mouth to retort, but laughter came out instead.

Hearing that, Hiei stood up and moved with a contented expression to one of the matts to get some rest.

---------------------

Hiei awoke with a funny feeling that something was grazing and licking his face. In less than a blink of an eye he got up, instinctively gripped katana and pointed it at the attacker – a big silver slobbering fox sitting in front of him with its tongue stuck out.

"KURAMA!!!" Hiei used the hem of his cloak to wipe his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

However, the fox wasn't excited about the irritated swordsman's outburst at all; it yawned, stretched out lazily and rested its head on forelimbs.

Understandably, Hiei flew into rage; and in the next second, he - not very gently - clamped one of the furry ears to move the apathetic fox's head up. The fox gave a yelp and twitched until it could sink its teeth into the demon's hand. Now it was Mukuro's general who yelped - in surprise that Kurama bit him. He immediately let go of that perturbed beast, unsure about what to do with it - what to do at all. To cover his uncertainty, he shifted his attention to his right hand to check on the wound.

Still, the fox seemed to know exactly. It moved its head up to give him a guilty look; then, with the utmost caution, it gripped the cloth of Hiei's black slacks and mildly tugged at it- the apparition understood it as a plea for him to sit. He sent the fox a warning sign in a form of a death glare; nevertheless sat down.

"I hope you have had some better reason for switching forms than to tongue'n'dribble all over my face!" Instead of an answer, the fox brought its muzzle to the wounded hand and started to lick at the bite.

"Kurama, you've definitely lost your mind."

After few minutes, Hiei sighed.

"I just wish you ate something else then fish before you decided to slobber me…" The demon lifted the other hand to scratch the fox's ear.

The fox finally stopped licking and made itself comfortable in Hiei's lap, nuzzling him gently.

Hiei gave up. "I guess spending my time with a fool left undesired side effects on me as well…"

He began to stroke the silvery white back; not so secretly enjoying the feeling of the soft furr under his palm. It was soothing him - the same way as it soothed the fox. They drowsed.

The smell of smoke and grilled fish woke him up. Hiei automatically expected to see the youko-form of the thief hang around the bonfire; yet Kurama was nowhere to be seen and a furry back was still pressed against him.

"I don't get it." Hiei, frowning in confusion, touched the fox.

"What, Dragon?" To the sleepy swordsman's utter disbelief, Kurama's tall figure emerged like out of nowhere, and sat down beside him.

"Kurama!"

"Shhh, Gorr needs her rest."

To Hiei, it sounded more like a snarl than a word. "Gorr…?"

"She is staying with us for tonight. I made business with her – the lady has been injured and too weak to hunt; so I brought her here to keep an eye on you while I was getting dinner. She had cravings for fish; I got us fish too."

'The mystery of slobbering fox resolved…' Hiei felt like a dullard, for he apparently wasn't able to tell apart a common silver vixen from a silver male youko. And why he failed to notice that there were energies of a youko AND a fox…He supposed he had been more exhausted than he admitted. 'Dammit, after three months with one silver fox, who would think there was another silver fox-' –more eager to lick my face- was the rest of the idea, but he forbade his mind to form the words.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like her;" Kurama continued, "and to be honest, I didn't know what she would think either. But I can tell it was love at first sight. She is very protective of you. And you cannot pretend not to feel anything too; I've never seen you gentler."

For some reason, Hiei failed to hide the heat from the blush that got hold of him.

"Hiei, there's no need to feel embarrassed. I know how leery of physical contact you are; that's why I'm very thankful for what you did. She needs it, you know; she's gonna have kits."

In that moment, Hiei would have liked to know what the thief would say if he learnt he mistook him for a pregnant vixen. And then he saw Gorr turn to give better access to Kurama's hand which found its way to her belly - and affectionately stroked it.

"Don't tell me you…" Hiei's brain was trying its best to process the image of Kurama, Gorr and their brood making a big happy family – and it succeeded better than Hiei had wished for.

"I shouldn't tell you I what…?" Youko moved his eyes and smile from Gorr to Hiei; but when he saw the shocked expression on the face of the latter, he withdrew his hand from the vixen as if burnt. In result, both apparitions were facing each other with cheeks tinted with red.

"I just remembered what you told Kuronue when…when he wanted to…" Hiei faltered; "I just didn't expect you would...I thought you hated being trapped like that."

"Hiei…" Kurama strived not to visualize what Hiei must have had; "Gorr is a beauty… But I'm afraid she…" Kurama gave the vixen a once-over, breathing a sigh in attempt not to look too abashed:

"Hiei, I am not a common fox. When I needed, I pretended being something else; but it could never satisfy me. I am what I am. But that doesn't mean I cannot like her; or that she cannot like you. As for the other part…" Kurama smiled, "As I said; I am what I am - and it's not just this body. My mate should keep up with me in all aspects. He should know how to affect my entire being; not just how to stimulate one part of me. Gorr is not capable of doing this; even though she certainly is stimulating in a way..." Youko stroked her side.

"For somebody who opposed being bound to a mate, you created a very clear image."

Hiei wasn't sure if it was just the slip of the thief's tongue or his intent to speak about his mate as of a male; but he didn't miss it. And he didn't miss how naturally every touch was given; how easily received - when these foxes did it.

The young demon didn't wait for Kurama to comment; he stood up and walked to river to wash his face.

-------------------

Next morning presented Kurama with another memory of an 'insect' dream. This time, a small dragonfly had been roaming around his face; driving him insane. And he again did nothing to frighten it off. On the contrary; he had been afraid to startle it.

Gorr had been already gone; and they judged it was a good idea for them too.

They both realized how of no avail it was to delay the advance any further. They had planned to spend five weeks on the journey from Kurama's den in woodlands to his hiding place in the heart of Alaric; but they made it ten instead. Hiei wanted to be back in the palace in two days; and Kurama; remembering Kuronue, accepted that. They travelled as fast as they could, without stopovers.

They didn't remember who iniciated that; but as they were running through the territory, they communicated mind to mind. They were talking about Bireth and Kuronue; Youko suspected Luan's father also of hiring the pack of demons that attacked Kuronue while he had been 'making the deal' with Hiei in that inn. Hiei was more interested in the attack they used. Weeks ago, he had been determined to learn how to create an energy barrier like Kurama used that time; but for some reason, the fire demon's youki seemed too restive to be bound into a consistent shield.

They were talking about Kurama's plans to gain some information about what was going on; he had also planned to check what was new at Raizen's. When Hiei asked what the thief would do with the loot, Kurama grinned and told him he would definitely get wind of that.

They were talking about Mukuro; about all the vexing Hiei would have to stand due to their reputation of 'newly-mated', but soon 'separated'. The fire youkai also told the thief about the 'welcome party' sent by Mukuro to intercept them and inform Kurama about the 'cordial invitation to spend some time in Alaric in congenial company of the ruler'. Youko refused politely, with the question what Hiei did to those soldiers that they hadn't shown up in person. The general's answer was quite indistinct; he said something about 'a deserved reward,' for their well-performed skill of masking their youki.

They were talking about the link that still existed. They had been already so used to it that they didn't pay attention anymore. In its inactive state, it represented only one current in their subconsciousness, mediating between them the strongest sensations which each of them felt. At the beginning, it felt like a wedge would have been driven into their minds; but with the time, the stream became fluid, smooth. They didn't know what effect the distance could have; but ideas and emotions had never yielded to matter, time or space.

-------------------

They came to a spring; and decided to make it a stopover. But instead of fast proceeding the journey, Hiei sat down by it, obviously in thought. "Kurama…?"

Youko sat down beside him.

"How do you…" Hiei found out he didn't know how to formulate what he needed to know.

"How do I what?" Kurama smiled at his friend's abashed countenance.

"Nothing." The fire demon lifted his hand; but doubtfulness made him lower it again. He had already touched Kurama before; and yet he wavered. It was so easy to touch him when the thief turned into his fox form; or to memorize his face with fingertips when he was sleeping. But in awake state; when he was thinking, watching… Hiei wasn't sure whether he could be the one who iniciates contact; merely for the fact that he couldn't foresee his own reactions which might follow.

But he risked it.

The youko gave him an inquiring look. To protect himself from its intensity, Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He did it.

He raised his right hand; only to let it find and cup Kurama's cheek. He resisted opening his eyes; he neither opened them when he felt warmth of a bigger palm covering his own.

The sensation of another touch in contact with his own cheek shocked him; but he was determined to hold in his reactions.

He managed to.

Until he felt a collision light like the wings of a butterfly upon his lips. His eyes flew open – only to give away the uncertainty, fear and confusing snarl of dozens of emotions that had never before existed for him.

He didn't know whether inexistent distance between lips of two beings - for this wasn't more than that - could be considered a kiss. But it was enough for his eyes to close again; enough for the strange snarl of unexplored feelings to take over from anxiety.

He allowed that.

Still, Kurama's lips were too restless to stay on one place; they shifted - without losing contact with the young youkai's skin. Hiei didn't harbour any doubt that what those lips did to the corner of his mouth was definitely called kissing.

Yet Kurama did nothing more.

He withdrew and waited for Hiei to open his eyes. Hiei did, but when he saw Kurama's gaze glued at him, he wished he had left them closed. Only when the youko sqeezed his hand Hiei realized he must have been clenching it all along.

"Breathe," Kurama whispered with a smile; but Hiei's brain couldn't make much sense of what had been heard – right now, it was preoccupied with re-discovering how breathing should be operated.

Kurama caressed his cheek with a thumb; and the fire demon fought back a sudden urge to hide his face in the crook of Kurama's neck. The battle didn't take long, though; the youko clasped him; so Hiei leant upon his shoulder and hid his face there.

He had no idea how long he stayed like that. None of them said a word. Neither at that spring; nor later when they reached the hiding place.

It was too small for Kurama to move upright - he had to kneel down while rummaging through the loots; but for Hiei, it was big enough.

When Kurama found the last jewel – a brooch with Mukuro's symbol on it; it looked for a while like he would have reconsiderred handing it over. But after few minutes of touching and fingering it, he laid it on his opened left palm. When Hiei reached for it; Kurama quickly interlaced their fingers; clasping his palm with the brooch with Hiei's.

The fox was very aware of the fact that he had to let go; but for the moment, he refused to do so. As minutes went, Hiei could feel panic building up in the youko. In result, he wrapped his free hand around Kurama's neck, making the thief's head lean upon his chest, stroking his hair to calm him down. Kurama pressed himself to the smaller frame like the young demon had been his air to breathe.

Hiei made an attempt to pull the brooch and his palm out of Kurama's; but the only effect achieved was that the youko gripped his hand tighter.

The fire youkai knew how it felt to be abandoned; and he knew Kurama was shattering because this situation was in essence the same as leaving his family, or Kuronue behind. But like he had been able to survive alone, Kurama was now able to do the same; Hiei didn't question it. And he was proud of Kurama; because he wasn't a coward seeking a hiding from challenges of his fate. Kurama could have asked him to stay longer; he could have also gone to Alaric. But it would have been out of fear of letting go… of being alone…of being abandoned... Nothing more. Just fear.

"Breathe," Hiei murmured, slowly withdrawing his hand along with the jewel from the thief's.

This time Kurama didn't do a thing to stop him.

He gave them few more minutes. Kurama tilted his head to kiss Hiei's chest where his core was and he - still with the last piece of jewelry in his hand - had both his arms wrapped around the kitsune, playing with his hair, breathing in his scent.

All those weeks, Kurama had been thinking that it was Hiei who needed time; and he had been right to some extent. But Hiei had already learnt that if you wanted to be with someone, before anything else you had to know how to be alone.

Hiei had given him time to learn. He was given time to decide, whether he wished to stay the way he was; or wished to go through it. But the choice had to be made; not for Hiei, but for Kurama alone.

"Take care," he said when Hiei turned to leave. He had never realized how much of a difference it made to say those words. They meant the ones going away were still alive; and you were counting on the fact that they would hear you and make it stay that way.

Halfway out of the hiding place, Hiei turned and gave him a smile like Kurama had never seen before - and most likely never would again. There was so much encouragement and humility in it; that the fox didn't have a chance to do anything else just to smile back. In that instant, Hiei was gone.

Kurama went out of the cache and took a deep breath.

He would go through. Hiei had given him everything he could to help him. Kurama was now bearing memories of a forbidden child, his feelings and his struggle to survive imprinted in his own spirit, to show him the way.

In his eyes, Hiei hadn't deserved to be taken as an option to loneliness; a back-up better than none. If he had stayed with Hiei, his own fears would have got in between – and he would really have turned into a leech, struggling and fighting to keep his host.

But Hiei hadn't deserved a leech. He had deserved somebody as strong as himself.

And it occurred to him, that it wasn't him who had chosen Hiei like Kessa claimed; it was Hiei who had chosen Kurama.

He sent Inari a silent prayer of gratitude, finishing with the words 'let's move on'; and took another deep breath, smiling.

_**End of chapter 7**_

AN: –sniff sniff – this would be a nice end of the story…what do you think? Just kidding, I get them together even if it cost me another 30 years of lifetime!

To Shishiyasha: Have you noticed the one and only sentence that explained Kurama's 'insect' dreams? I hope you managed to figure out.

Till then! Mari


	9. Manipulation

**Standard disclaimer: see profile**

warning: 1, this story is definitely reaching its least pleasant parts; and the chapter 9 is gonna be really angsty...at least for me.

2, male + male relationships, if you don`t like it, what are you doing here anyway?!!!

AN: only one word: **FINALLY^^**

Welcome to the third part of Makai Rumours. And leave a sentence or two, if you feel like it.

Oh, and I used this ************* to mark those illusion-attacks that Hiei suffers.

_**8 Manipulation**_

Shien's obscure shape hastily checked the huge rocks before him. When he found what he was looking for he sent out a signal – a specific one; decipherable only by his master.

An entryway appeared; and a wave of anticipation caused Shien's pulse to gallop faster than a pair of irate horses. It made him dash forward; he rushed through the labyrinths of secret passages as if the constantly present mental image of the one whom he served hadn't sufficed to keep him breathing anymore.

"I've been waiting…"

The melodic dark but strangely smooth voice made every cell of Shien's kneeling body twinge; yet that voice provided just a poor tenth of all sensations which Shien perceived at that moment. At last, he could quench his thirst; drinking out of his master's sacred, fragile, almost ethereal beauty. He could lean on his poise and melt in the intensity of his youki; indulge in the shape of his physique and take in his scent. He could even learn the taste of his fingers as his lord's fingertips slightly caressed his face and he could not...no, he did not want to – avoid pressing his lips against them, licking them.

The physical presence of his adored overwhelmed all of his senses; so at that point he didn't care for anything. The less for something as trivial as having the information he'd carefully gathered extracted right out of his mind and instantly erased.

"Hm…Jaganshi came back…alone." Anraku – for that was the name of Shien's master – allowed himself a several minutes-lasting luxury of cogitation. And the longer he was musing, the more pleased his expression became.

"You've brought wonderful news Shien; I think you deserve a reward." To restore the lost eye contact, Thyss pushed his servant's chin up. "I can give you anything; you know it. So what is it you want?"

Instinctively, Shien cast his eyes down.

"Show me what you want." Anraku demanded; forcing his attendant's face back up to make Shien's eyes focus at him.

"Show it!" Seeing the hesitation that he hated, Anra commanded.

The fantasy of warmth and naked silk of pale skin which Shien carried in his mind would have cost every slave his life; but this one was willing to strip himself of any fear or shame when it came down to execution of his lord's orders.

"Spoiling your minions again?" A person that could have been Anraku's mirror image stepped into the brusquely furnished cavern, commenting the scene unfolding there with a sarcastic bass voice.

"Father always told me to take good care for my toys. That way they wouldn't break so fast; he said." Without letting his concentration waver, Anraku welcomed his older twin with a smirk.

"…That's why you killed him?"

Shien's uncontrolled body made a loud thump against the ground as Anraku took over his psyche, leading his emotions and sensations - in accordance with his wishes - into the deepest pits of lustful ecstasy which came out of Shien's illusion of having his master moaning his name underneath him.

"Thyss."

Although his eyes were still smiling, Anraku without any sense of rush turned away from Shien to finally face his sibling. "Forget the past. NOW is the only time that matters."

Thyss used the groan which worked its way out from Shien's throat as an excuse for diverting eyes from his younger twin. He felt it; he could perceive how Anraku dared to probe his mind-- to penetrate him, own him; the same way as he was doing with Shien. Nonetheless his abilities managed to block his advance; the same way as thousand times before.

As it was supposed to be.

"Aren`t you ashamed to misuse mother`s heritage just to begrime other minds to your own picture?" Thyss shook his head in what seemed to be a medley of disbelief, disappointment and repulsion.

"…misuse…? My lovely; and which purpose of my manipulation techniques would be justified? If I used it exclusively to settle our clan`s matters? Or our family`s?" The corners of Anraku's lips went up to grinningly express his arrogance: "Tell me; what is good enough for you? What should I do with my abilities to live up to your expectation?"

"_My_ expectations…?"Thyss sinisterly snarled. "You are--"

"-What…? Daring; to throw the truth right into the face of my clan`s leader…?" Anra moved closer to his kinsman, softly like a tiger on a hunt. "Or intriguing; because even he with all his power and skill cannot predict all of my actions…?"

Anra stopped; only at a hair`s distance from Thyss.

"Or simply…irresistible...?"

Maybe from the lack of physical touch, he lifted his hand to caress his brother's cheek; then he led his palm down across his neck and rested it on his chest. "...So what if I use it also for my private pleasure?" He murmured, with lips half an inch away from his brother`s ear.

Suddenly, Thyss felt like something soft, wet and hot gently touched his earlobe and started tracing it.

Irritated, he pushed Anraku forcefully away: "Irresistible?! More; you make me feel like throwing up!"

Anraku`s small gasp followed by snicker was the only sign allowed to reveal his disturbance.

"Stop playing these stupid games with recruits; your youki is needed elsewhere," Thyss continued in the same upset voice. "If you`re horny move your arse instead of your mind; go out of this insipid hole and find someone to screw in the good old traditional way."

"Thyss…"

Thyss shuddered, for his name came out from his brother`s mouth as a sensual whisper, mortifying it without mercy.

"…I don't need to go out and fuck some filthy adventitious beast when there`s somebody better here…I love."

"Don`t start with that one again!" Thyss groaned. "You love only one being and that`s definitely not me. If you could fuck yourself you would; but since you can`t stick your cock into your own ass you are probably thinking that taking the closest substitute _must_ suffice!"

"So lucky to have a twin; aren`t I…?" Anraku's tone turned flagrantly sarcastic as he straightened up and moved back to check on the state of Shien`s still aroused, even if collapsed body.

Few seconds later Shien was released from his fantasy; and his master allowed sleep to creep in and claim both his servant`s drained mind and exhausted body.

"The situation turned out simpler than I presumed. We can launch it by morrow evening."

"Tomorrow?" Thyss accepted the change of topic with a frown: "Don`t rush; we have much more time than that. Jaganshi is not some low-class demon. I heard rumours that he is unpredictable; and I bet Kurama allowed him to pick up a trick or two just to keep him in shape."

Shrill sound of laughter echoed from the cavern`s walls, filling it; and each of its alcoves: "If you happen to meet that bastard, thank him. That one theft robbed me of sleep for many nights. But this time he did a good half of the job for us. All that`s left is creating the most suitable image for the emotional form I`ve chosen to extract from the Koorime cross. Just a child`s play."

"Child`s play…? Jaganshi is a different class than Yamime, Taytta or Shien; his will is probably harder to break than anybody`s that you gained until now. You make it sound like you wouldn't be aware."

"Believe me; I`m very well aware of his abilities. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to suggest this. But you know; where`s no risk…" His voice turned steel cold. "Even if different, mind always stays mind. And there is a basic but still effective way how to seize Jaganshi`s. It would be _**me**_ who claims this puppet; so let _**me**_ judge its limits. And stop holding up; I`ve got some work to do."

The last words came out harsher than Thyss was used to hear from his brother; yet he was fully in accord with their content.

"Don`t worry; I haven`t planned to stay any longer. Let me know when you`re ready."

"As if you wouldn't sense it."

Without paying attention to his younger twin`s retort, Thyss used one of his four master techniques and disappeared, like a mist in rays of the morning sun.

"Let me know…?" Anra returned to Shien`s resting body and poked it with his toes. "That man…" he sighed. "He really pisses me off."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you see?"

Of all possible questions that Hiei expected Mukuro to ask, this was the one he hadn`t counted with. The less, that it was her only reaction to his provokingly brief (only five clipped sentences containing) report.

He stepped closer to the window to look at what she was pointing at.

"Soldiers."

"Correct."

It would be not far from truth to state that Hiei was perplexed. It was not unusual to see soldiers train in this part of the fortress; in fact, the only unusual thing he spotted here was this un-talkative Mukuro.

An unpleasant presentiment crept into his brain like a snake.

Mukuro turned away from the window and slowly walked back to the small wooden table where Hiei had put the jewels; but instead for them, she reached for one of the masterfully ornamented chess pieces and started examining it.

"Do you know what their purpose is?"

"The soldiers` or the chess pieces`?" Hiei had no idea what she was talking about. Yet since it didn`t look like she wanted to interrogate him about the mission, he decided for the best not to waste his time with her philosophical reflections and leave.

"The pawns`…and soldiers`. They share the same purpose."

Hiei was just about to step out of his ruler`s office when her next words made his feet freeze to the spot. "He once called you a pawn, didn't he?"

The young demon slowly turned back to regard his lord`s face, carving his expression into another – almost - immaculate performance of apathy. It had only one flaw: his apathetic face got into sharp contrast with his darkening eyes which were telling a wholly different story.

"Wastelands…those are within my territory. You can`t really expect I wouldn't get to know about things you were doing; or things he was speaking of. Which reminds me…" she paused. "…Anticipation devoured all that little capacity my staff had to lend; it's annoying how useless they've become when they heard whom you were bringing along."

Hiei inwardly groaned.

"I understand your concern, but it's pointless to make the youko wait in hiding while you check the house. I've sent him an official invitation; I assumed it was manifest that he, while being my guest, is completely under my protection. Bring him here; we`ve got some issues to discuss." After a short pause she added "You have my word. I won't do him any harm."

'Talk about un-talkative mood…' the fire apparition thought wryly.

"Kurama doesn`t need to hide anywhere; he declined your request. Believe it or not, there are matters which claim his attention more than watching your feckless servants drool over him;" Hiei had to bite his tongue for it unexpectedly went into an active battle mode. And that only due to the fact that Kurama became the topic.

"Watching my feckless servants drool…" She shook her head as if she'd just grasped something very blatant. "Have you by any chance meant yourself now? I see…so that`s why you were allowed to leave his side…"

Despite his premonition that it would stay without any desired effect, Hiei shot his lord a warning glare.

He was right; it didn't deter her.

"I remember that before this mission, you didn't even call those thieves by their names. You spoke of them solely as your adversaries. And now…"Mukuro sat down, let her left hand prop up her head while the fingers of her right hand continued playing with the chess piece. "A sober demon would never leave him-or-herself readily at the opponents' mercy; let alone tolerate their closeness day and night for several months. But by my knowledge you did; and neither you nor the thief grudged turning your backs to the other to get some sleep."

She tapped with the nail of her forefinger on the table as if in the process of thinking: "…from the fox's adversary into that fox's guard dog - that's one heavy change of attitude; what do you think?"

Had Mukuro expected a verbal respond she would have been disappointed. Hiei`s only reaction came as a scowl.

"I`d say you were not by sober mind. But you do not show any sign of violation; neither physical nor mental. However…that still doesn't exclude the possibility of manipulation."

"He – rape…me?" That instant, Hiei didn't know whether to give in to a fit of cough or fit of wrath that Mukuro had seriously considered that nonsense a real possibility. He shook his head and spoke out loud what he was thinking, in the same derisive manner as he was thinking. "Sure. I haven`t been forced to anything because in his case, seduction is more effective than violation. Making his tools wanting what he wants a way that all sides enjoy it. That`s it. Putting that aside; my ass can be hardly called an asset. That all leaves you only one option: I have been manipulated. Or you happen to know creatures like me who would volunteer to stay with him like I did out of their free will?"

"So you`ve realized…" Mukuro mumbled, noticing the undisguised irony of Hiei`s reply more than well.

"Realized what?"

"The way he`d been using you."

Hiei`s eyes darkened another two shades. "And that would be…?"

"You know it better than anyone."

For a moment, the confusion on the fire apparition`s face must have become clearly observable because now it was Mukuro who frowned.

"Deuced heedfulness whom to allow to his skin is a must if he doesn`t desire to end up with a blade in his stomach. And considering his reputation, this counts for him thrice as much. Especially with you as a stalker. I admit; he had things you needed to complete your assignment," she pushed the jewels lying on the table back before Hiei. "It had been necessary to approach him; that was why I sent YOU after him. But tell me this: what had he done to you that you volunteered to become his obedient dog…?"

"Foxes have no need for obedient guard dogs."

"My fault; let me reword it: what had you done that he threw his circumspection aside and allowed you to stay with him in his dens – knowing for certain that your katana wouldn't show any interest in piercing his entrails? I mean you needed information so you had to keep him alive. But that alone shouldn`t be a guarantee enough if he cares about staying alive. So…what had you done to change his mind?"

"Nothing special;" annoyed with her request for an answer which he didn't know, Hiei snapped. "Just wagged my tail to greet him."

She repaid his glare with one of her sharpest looks: "And the fox wagged gladly his in return, huh?"

"All the foxes I met wagged their tails when I met them. The youko was not an exception."

"That is a somewhat confident statement. How many foxes have you met?"

"Experience is what made the statement confident."

"And to prove your point, you haven`t even washed that thief`s smell off you. You`re being far too obvious."

Hiei knitted his brows in attempt to get some sense out of his ruler`s last words. "…Too obvious? What`s so obvious? That I found my reasons for keeping Kurama alive and close up to now? Or that he had his own reasons for keeping me alive and close...?!"

"He had his reasons…is that your answer to everything? What reasons could bring Youko Kurama to declare himself your…what was that again…a friend? And I'd really like to know what reason – or what defrayal - a thief parading his skills as proudly as this one could need for handing his loot back to its previous owner."

"If you want to know his reasons ask him, not me. I'm not his mouthpiece."

"And what piece of his are you?"

"I do NOT --"

It might have been the idea that Hiei was just about to bark out loud; perhaps Mukuro`s tone or something in her words. But this was the point where the vexed swordsman felt that soon his self control would disperse; tearing the veils covering his frenzy apart, baring it in all its savagism – and something more, hidden beyond. For the moment, he touched it only on the surface but soon…

He clenched his teeth.

"You do not belong to any of his pieces` collections, was that what you wanted to say?"

Despite raging thunderbolts in Hiei`s eyes, Mukuro took a pawn from the chessboard and threw it in her heir`s direction: "And what about this one?"

Hiei barely caught it and the poor chess piece was already turned into ashes.

"In essence there is no difference between you and that pawn; and that fox realized that. You are a soldier. So you too should understand that both - pawns and soldiers – exist to be either used and sacrificed, or used and kept.

"Cut the crap." Hiei, already at his limit, started to walk away. He however didn't get further than to opening the door, because a single motion of Mukuro`s head functioned as a command for the guards positioned at her office and in the corridor. Three of them blocked his way out; two others already mumbled some incantation that should tie him down. It took less than a fraction of a second and he was fighting them all at once, even if his feet felt due to that binding technique like of concrete.

"…That desperate to make me listen?" Hiei`s facial expression changed into a clearly mocking one.

"You're equipped with an instinct of a warrior that keeps you motivated."

"What?!" Hiei inquired – and his thigh suffered a deep cut. He managed to parry the rest of the hits and was ready to take the offensive, when he sensed that Mukuro used much stronger spell to prevent all of his limbs from any further movements.

"You`ve got an exceptionally strong will that keeps you alive…" she gestured for the guards to immediately leave.

"…And I know you possess common sense that has never failed to keep you loyal. Obstinate - yes; always grousing, sometimes disobedient…but loyal."

Hiei`s eyes narrowed because now he finally understood what this all was about.

Being loyal was surely sensible, since a century of his experience appeared like nothing when compared to millennia of hers.

Truth; no less it was a threat. Stylish and nicely wrapped in glittery phrases; but it was meant as a caveat.

Only that it came too late.

"So far, you`ve been an excellent specimen of a soldier;" Mukuro continued, tearing the thread of Hiei`s thoughts to tatters. "Yet despite all your indisputable qualities, I can't afford a general who puts his own interests above mine. Soldiers are bound to carry out their masters' objectives. Not somebody else`s; not even their own if they collide with their lords`. If they do so, it's over with fealty."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Curtly, Hiei cut her off. "If you want me to resign from the post you could`ve spared the lecture and said so right away."

"Do you have a reason to resign?"

"Thousand and none; just choose what suits you best," he retorted. "Maybe I`ve been manipulated by him; maybe I haven't. Still, it was my own decision to stay with him until now. Call it an objective if you want."

"Hiei, I don`t care who you`re spreading your legs for, but--"

"- but WHAT?! If this is not about Youko Kurama then what it is about?! Have I crossed the boundaries for your definition of a loyal pawn? Your pawn, Yamime`s pawn…Kurama`s whore, Koorime`s forbidden child, Mukuro`s general, Youko`s mate, Mukuro`s heir…where`s the difference?! Your side…their side…his side…there`s always somebody else`s name, somebody else`s side. I`ve been thinking what I would do if I had to choose. Evidently, had I possessed common sense to make me allegiant as you assumed I was, that thought could`ve never crossed my mind. Laugh at me, I`ve been such an idiot. I really thought I had a choice."

Decided to finally leave the room, Hiei strenuously broke the binding spell. Not completely; but enough to shuffle his feet again. In sign of disrespect, he turned his back on Mukuro. "I don`t give a damn about your or his or other sides and objectives. From the start, I should have considered only one side as option."

"And that would be…?"

"Aren`t I being too obvious?" Hiei`s blunt voice blew the words originally uttered by Mukuro back at her.

"Where are you planning to go now?" The ruler, oddly calm, asked as her general resolutely walked out of her office.

"The main support of my loyalty collapsed. I`ll be in my cell; waiting for your decision to behead me as a traitor."

Mukuro tossed her head but let him leave without any other word spoken out loud.

'What a passionate talker you turned out to be…' She smiled as she sent the thought into the young apparition`s mind. For doing so, she got only silence.

Her smile reshaped into a waspish grin.

'I`ll send you a healer. Now go get some rest; I`d wager that`s what your body needs most. Oh, and ask somebody to show you the way. Considering the latest events, I was forced to move you into a larger chamber.'

The alertness of guards in the corridor increased tenfold when Hiei, unable to get his lord`s impertinent giggle out of mind cursed; right when he was passing them by.

-----------------------------

He was too preoccupied with getting Mukuro out of his mind. Not only because he couldn't stand her verbosity; there was also something he had to keep concealed from her prying habits. She didn't need to find out that her heir was mind-linked with Youko Kurama; this was something that the dark flame master considered his own private matter. Letting her think that the kitsune pushed him into a role of an ordinary sex toy was a much safer cover-up. A needed a cover-up, since nothing could be done with the air of closeness wrapping around him and that fox when they were side by side. The link… He settled for the though as an explanation.

It looked plausible. Only there was that stupid little circuit of his brain which refused to take it; the same one which protested like hell when he wanted to use the words 'Youko Kurama' and 'not belong to' in one sentence. Apart from that, this one stubborn part of him had already acknowledged how good he felt when he was taken for Kurama`s lover. Probably that was the reason why he didn't mind the whispers spreading about him taking lessons in erotic games with the legendary master of the field.

But it didn't stop there; and Hiei didn't like where it was taking him.

He felt his senses sharpened since his and Kurama`s ways separated. And though he didn't want to admit it just yet, they stretched as far as they could in search for the fox, only to get to taste the minutest remnants of his youki.

His body reacted like that of an addict; and the frustrated demon just couldn`t stand how helpless it made him.

As claimed before; Hiei was too preoccupied to get all this out of his mind. But not as much as to let the realization that he might have actually fallen for the fox - the same way as any other lowly scum in Makai – slip past his attention. And along with this humiliating self-accusation, Mukuro`s viper of doubt wormed its way into his awareness.

What if…

…Kurama really manipulated him…?

…the fox had it planned like this all along…?

Hiei resolutely shook his head.

No, he trusted that Kurama meant everything he did. Besides; what would the fox gain with making him infatuated?

The swordsman suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Another powerful pawn…

Had he been that naïve…?

There were no words in Hiei`s vocabulary to express how disgusted with himself he was. He had never seen through Kurama; and the thief had never laid his cards on the table. Youko might have played this game to get him exactly into this position; so as to use him when the time comes as another of his tools. And to lure the suitable demons into the correct position in his plan, Youko Kurama was capable of using any available method: power…sex…sympathy…

… patience…

… care...

…acceptance.

Closeness.

In his case, Kurama would have achieved nothing with power or sex.

Merely his attention did miracles.

Hiei shook his head again. After all, it was him who asked for the kitsune`s company.

…had he been pushed into wanting it…?

The intensity of Hiei`s disdain over himself reached its peak. Yet this time not because he might have allowed the thief to outwit and play with him, or let him create an opening in his defence. He couldn't bear himself, because after all those months spent at Kurama`s side - after all those things that Kurama had done right there in front of his nothing-comprehending eyes, he had to admit that he probably still didn't trust the youko as much as he had thought he did. And this was - to Hiei`s own surprise - by far the bitterest truth-pill he had to swallow.

'Meaningless;' the fire apparition finally decided. The link was established. It functioned, and affected both of them alike. They were like opposite poles of the same system: the balance couldn't be kept if one existed under the sway of the other. Had one of them been trying to manipulate the other, the connection would undoubtedly elicit recoil. They both would feel the hit with equal strength.

Hiei was too absorbed into searching for the exit of his own-made thought labyrinth; otherwise he wouldn't have failed to notice a pair of inquisitive hazel eyes examining him from tip to toe from a distant shadow. Their owner sniffed the air with an obvious interest and a wide smile; the tinge of his lashing tail fully matched with the spiky, apparently disobedient gingery hair.

Wrapped in the long brownish leather coat designed more to showing off the masculine body inside than hiding it, the youko decided to stay put; cloaked there where he was - in the dark corner.

Aside from his working with Tebiko on the settlement of the Maru crisis, Mukuro asked him to keep an eye on this general as well; to assist him and Youko Kurama if necessary. Yet since Youko Nika didn't sense Youko Kurama around; he was quite eager to try out a little game.

Since Mukuro asked him to show Hiei the way, he sent out information about the location of Jaganshi`s new quarters. At random, unfocused. No telepathy. No techniques. Just the subtle way how newborn youko kits communicated with their closest ones.

Jaganshi – frowning, oblivious and still lost in thoughts immediately stopped; then absent-mindedly turned into a different direction and walked until he pushed the door of his new chamber open - without making a single stop to think how he found it.

Nika breathed a sound of surprise when Tebiko materialized in front of him without any previous sign of warning.

She took a moment to check around for another presence. When she confirmed that it was safe, she mumbled "…So?"

"His body reads and reacts to the information carried by my youki without any problems. Has he been always perceptive like this?"

"No."

Tebiko`s partner sighed. "They chose the worst possible timing. I wish Kurama were here, it would have made the heir's hell a little more bearable."

"Did he…" the chief of spies left the question unfinished, certain that her best ex-informant would get the message even so.

"Hiei Jaganshi is not marked as his possession, if you mean this."

"At least something," Tebiko shrugged.

"…though he does bear a mark."

"You mean he IS Youko Kurama's mate?"

"I don`t think so. But I can`t tell for sure; I can't break the seal open."

"That`s weird to hear from you. Is that mark really a doing of a youko?"

The kitsune in Mukuro`s service frowned. "This is the first time I see Jaganshi, but I recognize this oscillation in his youki pretty well. It`s a trait of youko energy. It occurs when…" Nika`s voice trailed off.

"It occurs when…?" Tebiko raised an eyebrow in waiting of the answer.

"…when a youko female conceives."

"…when a youko female…" Tebiko slowly repeated and whistled. "He IS a forbidden child of a fire demon and a Koorime. He IS weird. But not THAT weird. After Mukuro brought him here, she let her personal healer make a complete check. He cannot conceive a child. …Or has Youko Kurama stolen his manhood and replaced it by feminineness?"

"I didn't say he conceived a kit. I only said that the traits of his energy remind me of a pregnant youko female. Don`t ask me why; I don't understand it myself."

"I won`t ask then." Tebiko, made a perplexed face and changed the topic. "Mukuro`s orders. This is the most important phase; we`ve got the permission to use any device to keep Hiei alive. Alive - preferably in one piece. According to her opinion, he is like an egg that is about to hatch."

"The Maru know this too; they wouldn`t want to miss their chance to get him now when he`s vulnerable. But tell me one thing: hasn`t Mukuro considered postponing her own plans until the time when he stops being Maru`s #1 target? He is already emotionally overloaded; she will only make things worse.

"No. She has been waiting long enough for this. I don't know how Youko Kurama accomplished that, but Hiei had finally fully realized what it takes to remain a soldier and what it takes to become a ruler. According to Mukuro, he has already chosen his path. There is no way she would want to slow him down now."

"…Even if it would cost Hiei his sanity?"

"If the enemies succeed, he wasn't worth being this territory`s dominator."

"Is that all you and Mukuro care about?" the strength of the youko`s voice increased."You`ve already found a successor, so why to put his life in stake? Her timing is even worse than Kurama`s for parting with him. This is more than a golden opportunity for the Maru to give Hiei a final blow. Really…what would you do if he died?"

"We will deal with that when it happens."

"IF it happens."

"For somebody who doesn't even know him, aren`t you a little too over-protective?" Tebiko wondered with a look of the most innocent angel in heavens. "...Or does he really possess charms working exclusively on youkos?"

"Shut up," Nika bristled.

Tebiko chuckled and disappeared, as Nika disappeared a moment before her; each with their own set of orders to follow.

-----------------------------

The room felt not right.

It was too large; at the first look Hiei mistook it for a storage room. Seemingly; Mukuro couldn't find other place for all the 'favors' that the clans and family representatives had felt obliged to show; she simply stuffed them into the fire demon`s chamber. Soon it became too cramped; but there was no an end to the delegations, so she had decided to move her blessed heir into a larger room.

Now, it looked exactly like another of Kurama`s hiding places – Hiei even spotted few items that looked similar to those stolen by Youko. Only this chamber was several times larger than any of the thief`s dens.

Hiei let out a frustrated sigh.

The worst piece of this place was definitely the bed. Mukuro most likely considered it funny; but the size of this bed made Hiei feel like sleeping on an open field. In result, he grabbed some too decorated pieces of clothing he found there, threw them in the corner and made his `nest` right there, on the floor.

The food felt not right.

No matter what the young demon ate, it tasted feebly. One of his first thoughts was that somebody was trying to poison him; yet that speculation turned out to be wrong and the food – even his favourite fruits – tasted still lame.

His position felt not right.

He still occupied the function of Mukuro`s general. He was seeing to training the soldiers as before. His elite troop was assigned a few insignificant exercise missions; and he as their commanding officer supervised them.

Still, since the day he came back Mukuro held several meetings with her advisors and generals; but he was not allowed to attend any. Not that it would make his head ache; but it looked like she was trying to keep him away from any confidential information concerning the affairs of her territory. She had just briefly informed him that in less than a month he'd get another assignment; one, which would 'unquestionably meet his interests', she teased him. But she told nothing more specific.

The mood among soldiers was changing too. He was still accepted for his fighting skills; but the cases when somebody `incidentally` used the expression `Youko`s slut` as a synonym of his name multiplied like mushrooms after a rainy week. He mostly ignored them; as he had ignored everybody calling him a tainted crossbreed before.

He judged there was nothing to ponder about. His underlings knew that he had been sent after Youko Kurama to retrieve the stolen jewelry. And they witnessed his arrival - far from high and mighty and mated as the rumours made him; so it slowly started to appear like he offered some `special service` for nothing more than a successful mission outcome. In the eyes of some demons it made him a whore; and they were not hesitant to express their ways of thinking. At least during the first week; then all of these occurrences suddenly stopped, leaving the young demon without a trace of knowledge why.

Still…from that time, nobody did ever call him Youko`s slut or whore again.

His body felt not right.

Hiei didn't harbor slightest idea about what was happening to him; but his sleep became with every attempt more and more restless. Consequently, he bit by bit lost his concentration; his reflexes were getting slower. He didn't feel any hunger anymore. Luckily, because by that time he almost detested taste of everything he was eating. So he simply stopped. Eventually, he lost the ability to control his jagan. But that was not so long after he got injured in a simple fight lesson during an ordinary training, so the healers had already kept their eyes on him. Despite the fact that he hated that.

Nothing felt right anymore.

Mukuro realized as the first one; that was why she had ordered Nika and her best healer to give her most troublesome general discreet, but constant attention. Except that, she personally supervised shielding all the locations where he was allowed to enter.

Everybody else realized when Hiei - crossing one of the halls of the fortress with a pace and posture of an old man - went berserk and attacked his own mirror reflection with bare hands, causing his arms - especially wrists - deep, ugly looking cuts full of mirror fragments. He left the guards confused about what to do to stop him since he started yelling that they should kill him, because if they didn`t then he would; after what he had done. What was that thing he had done, nobody figured out. The whole ruckus attracted attention of even more demons serving Mukuro - what became a source for another, even higher, wave of rumors. Rumors, which in the speed of light left the territory of Alaric and soon hit the ears of Yomi and Raizen.

The ruler of Alaric stepped into the situation in person exactly in the moment when Hiei fell to the floor and broke down like a small horrified child – and crying just as much.

Yet it was an odd cry: loud, but tearless; and short.

Short, because Hiei lost consciousness.

************************

Hiei didn`t remember anything what could be even roughly compared to what he felt now. Kurama; everywhere around him, inside of him, savouring his breath, moving with him in unison…until they both collapsed on the soft grassy mat, panting, sweating, completely exhausted. Satisfied.

_Sated._

There was nothing to relate to that word before, but now it was fertilized with meaning. More; it had a recollection to cling to. And Hiei knew it was right.

Everything was all right again.

The youko gently touched his face. "I love you. You know that, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Hn." Instead of reply the dark demon smiled as well – not a grin or smirk, but a genuine smile; and his hands dived into the deluge of silver hair beside him.

Everything was how it was supposed to be.

Only…

...Somewhere at the bottom of his mind he knew that nothing of this had ever happened.

**********************

"Excellent job boss; who`d have thought the thief would fall victim to your …ahem… temptingness…but I bet the sex became the pain in your ass…literally speaking."

The whole gang burst out with laughter.

"Why, he`s a healer. And he likes sex." Another member of Hiei`s gang spoke with a wolfish grin, letting the rest associate these two ideas any way they desired.

"Stop it." Another one cut them abruptly off. "We know the locations of the most of his hiding places and boss brought us enough information about that bastard's techniques. I think it`s time to finish him off."

"Now, when it`s become so funny…?"

"Shut your traps! ALL of you!" The fire wielder`s strong voice effectively silenced them. "It`s been already decided."

The 'boss' spent the next three hours explaining to his 'associates'what should they do to cause Kurama the biggest possible damage.

Like an observer stationed in his own body, Hiei heard his own thoughts: '…just another pathetic son of a bitch... his weakest spot found…who`d have guessed he was more hungry for affection than sex...At least he`s got many enemies…contacting the richest ones was a good move. The bounty would be paid by several parties at once. Besides; I`m the only one who knows the locations of his caches. At least those he`s showed me. That was worth any pain in my ass.'

Yes, Hiei heard the thoughts running through his brain, but his will had no longer any effect on them.

Yet it was still his body, though he possessed no control over its actions. It was his voice that spoke, but it was not him who was speaking. He thought the thoughts, but they weren't his. He had never led a gang to begin with; so this wasn't his memory either. And the emotions he felt…these urge to harm Kurama…those didn't belong to him either.

He was inside of another Hiei Jaganshi; without any chance to step into contact with the outside world. Being trapped inside of a puppet that gained independence from the master, the real Hiei Jaganshi became nothing more than a bystander; stripped of the possibility to change the run of events.

But he still saw everything what his eyes saw, felt everything as it would have been him. He felt what he felt when they made love; and now…

_"No."_ Grasping every single thought of what his 'imposter' was about to do, Hiei`s silent defiance grew into an open resistance. _This was a dream. It was not him. He didn't know any of these thugs. He had never made a plan to kill Kurama. And he and Kurama had never…_

In that instant, Hiei got that this must have been some sort of a mental attack. Somebody was just trying to randomly combine his own memories and emotions, exploiting his own inner world. Resolute that the best thing to handle the situation was not to react to anything he saw or thought or felt or sensed or heard, Hiei repeated to himself: _'this is not real. Nothing here is real. I don`t have to react to this. It`s not me. This has nothing to do with the real Kurama. It`s not him.'_

Most likely, it was a lucky choice of strategy. It was working…for a couple of minutes. Until the train of thoughts in his 'vessel' changed again.

_"This is not real. This will never happen. Nothing can force me to take this in. Nobody can force me to look at this."_

"Oh really…? Is it really fear what`s making you repeat the sentence over and over again…?" an image of pitch black-haired demon beautiful as sin crawled into him, shattering his effort to not- react into pieces. "Very good, general. I`m impressed. You guessed right - this is an illusion. So you won`t mind to watch it with me, will you?"

"Who – what the hell are you?!" Hiei snapped – thought he snapped, as it was technically impossible to snap without a body.

"You`ll recognize your savior sooner than you think."

_"This is what you get for falling in love with me._" Hiei heard his own voice speak again. Then looked at the katana...what was reflecting from the blade far too polished than he remembered, appeared like a feral grin to him.

Suddenly, the level of his panic reached the same degree as his rage; because he at last grasped that this illusion was not going to stop there. The fact that this was not reality was put out by the realization that soon, he would have to watch and feel and hear and sense and smell everything what this body would do, till the very end.

Until he`d kill Youko Kurama with his own hands - and enjoy it.

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**AN: **_**the next chapter will be out within 10 days at most.  
**


	10. Illusions

_****_

**_Standard disclaimer _**see my profile

_**Warning - this chapter is everything but fluff.**_ (That will come later)^^ It follows where the previous chapter stopped, so you can`t really expect an exotic lovey dovey cruise-trip. At least not yet.

**_AN: ANYBODY OUT THERE?!! G_**uess not...Never mind, I`ll keep going till the romantic end, just for myself...^^ But you two-three remaining readers; what about a review?^^

_**9 Illusions**_

"Carry him inside!" Mukuro shouted at two attendants standing closest.

'Is there a reason to hire an S-class empath when he`s nowhere to be found when I need him?!' she sent out a biting remark, meaning it as a command.

It was understood. The moment as Hiei`s back touched the bed in the nearest chamber, Nika appeared in the door. "My heir`s being attacked; just to let you know."

"I apologize Mukuro; I`ve been helping Gern to locate the source of the assault in order to take them captive. I cannot be at four places at once. Three alright; but four are with my poor skills unreachable."

His gaze fell behind Mukuro - on Hiei. The healers were still frantically trying to stop the blood oozing from his wrists and arms.

"Inari…"

"If it`s going to help then pray; otherwise I strongly recommend to do what you agreed to do after Tebiko sweet-talked me to keep you here."

She didn't have to say anything anymore; Nika was already standing over the unconscious swordsman, attempting to connect.

"It`s the Maru. The…" the red youko gulped, "…the pure."

"…pure?" Mukuro`s palm covered her lips in a gesture of assessment.

The term 'the pure' was firstly used by Tebiko; she, under Nika`s guidance, defined and classified all the types of Maru attacks they`d been able to dig up. But the most helpful thing was that along with that, they`d prepared a list of all thinkable strategies to render all of the attacks useless.

In theory.

"You know what to do."

The youko somewhat uneasily nodded.

He focused on the flow of Hiei`s energy; and slowly injected a small amount of his own youki into him, creating a filament that bound them together. All known attacks of the Maru clan had something to do with emotional manipulation and deluding senses; and Nika, as a master of healing and empathy, could manipulate them as well. He was a vital part of Mukuro`s plan of fighting the Maru; that was why he operated undercover. Though the ruler of Alaric came up with the most plaguy idea - using the popular trend of Inari`s cult as a cover-up so as to make the ginger fox the 'official priest' of Alaric, it seemed to work quite well.

…Why wouldn`t, when the most of the soldiers became infatuated with him at first sight; since he was another of Inari`s creations.

But the task at hand didn`t seem to be working well.

The red youko felt the droplets of cold sweat forming on his forehead. He had finally reached Hiei Jaganshi`s emotional layer; all he had to do was luring the energy the other way than Maru did.

With an anguished cry, he disconnected.

"What are you doing? Get back or I`ll drag you there!" Mukuro shouted.

"It`s too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?!"

Nika shook his head. "What your heir in this moment feels are not feelings anymore. I can`t do anything."

"But you will. Get back there."

"Mukuro, emotions are fed by the energies of those who create them. If certain emotions are fed too much they tend to gain autonomy. 'The pure' attack forces one`s emotions to start to act on their own; they attack their creator, take his energy and what they can`t take they shred. 'The pure' is total destruction of personality. And your heir is already being lacerated. There are just few fragments of him left."

"GET BACK THERE."

"I won`t. Not without support. I can handle emotions, but the things in him are not emotions; they`re beasts. I can`t control them. I end up sucked inside; and they`d get another source of energy to feed upon. But I`m willing to give it a try …with you as my anchor."

Instead of an answer, Mukuro instantly linked with him, lending him her own youki.

With a deep breath, he dived into Hiei again.

"What th…" Nika heard Mukuro say with a hoarse voice.

She lingered just on the surface, but the waves of what Hiei felt blocked her throat, forcing her body to seek for a way to shake off the tension and hopelessness.

…Or maybe it was in result of realization how inevitable was what Nika had tried to explain before.

That tortured by the bestiality of his own world, her heir was dying.

-----------------------------

"…So? How do you like the show?" The question was asked casually, as if concerning another of Mukuro`s feasts.

The body Hiei was attached to had been entertained of standing aside and watching the gang thrash Kurama without mercy.

Completely ignoring that it was happening just in his mind, he had tried myriad ways to move it into stopping the scene, into helping the fox, or as the last eventuality to closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it.

None of them worked.

"You don`t appear to enjoy it as much as I thought. And I`ve put so much effort into creating it," the attacker`s voice sighed. "All right; if you don't like it I`ll try harder. What about this one?"

Hiei sensed his body move; finally, he got involved in the events.

Yet was it a good or a bad turn...

"Hiei…p.." Kurama, beaten, bruised and battered on the ground before him, lifted his head with what seemed the last of his will power. "R…r..n. Please. Run away."

"Oh how sweet…"one of the thugs started to laugh. "Had I known this sooner…never mind. I can still have my way with you." He grabbed the tatters of youko`s tunic and ripped it, baring the upper part of the thief`s body completely.

"What…you want to do this carcass?" another of the gang asked in a disgusted voice.

"Even as a carcass; it`s still Youko Kurama."

"DON`T TOUCH HIM!" Hiei`s form, coming to action, swatted the hand grazing Youko`s skin away.

"Hiei…" Kurama sent him a pleading look urging him to leave: to leave him, to leave that place, to leave everything behind; and live.

"Don`t…don`t touch him." the fire demon repeated. He lifted Kurama from the ground to carry him inside of their den. "Get lost." He turned to his gang once again; this time grinning. "…Now it`s _MY_ turn to have some fun."

"…Hiei…?" the kitsune, not comprehending what was happening, forced his eyes to open.

"It`s not fair boss!!! You were having fun all along…" they grumbled; but obeyed.

"…Hiei…?" With the demons which attacked him - and won - calling Hiei Jaganshi their boss, Kurama got all the pieces of the puzzle together. But he was not capable of believing it.

"So my love;" the dark demon tossed the youko roughly on the ground inside. "I thought I could make the last moments of your life more bearable; so you would carry the loving memory of me with you even after you die." He leaned over Kurama, taking hold of his thighs. "Tell me love; why it always had to be me who played the bottom?"

"No." Hiei - the real Hiei inside of the puppet – went numb. He DID see, and hear and sensed and smelled everything. The serious condition of Kurama`s body. The erratic flares of the rests of his youki. Kurama`s smell, now mixed with sweat and blood. Death creeping inside his flesh. Sadness. Infinite sadness, streaming out of the eyes that slowly turned from gold to grim. He perceived his own disrespect shown toward his former companion as so disgusting that it pained him beyond belief. Yet it was still his body and him in that body what forced Youko Kurama go through this.

"Don`t flatter yourself. I wouldn't want you in this state even if you paid for it;" the fire demon heard his voice say. "…I`ve got something better here." He took out a knife that Kurama gave him as a gift few days ago.

"Why…?" the thief`s voice was barely a whisper.

"You need to ask?" Hiei grinned, incising spider web-like lines all over Kurama`s face; anywhere where the blade of the knife touched. It entertained him for a good while; a while that the youko used for escaping into the merciful faintness.

"Nobody will ever recognize you like this, my love." Hiei put the knife aside and pecked his lover`s lips.

"Oh, you are already losing consciousness. But to die unconscious is no fun," the fire demon stroked Kurama`s hair.

"…Allow me to pull you out of your misery while you are still at your senses. Accept it as a token of my deep affection for you."

The fire demon kissed Kurama again. This time it was not a peck; it felt almost like kisses they shared when they made love. "Sleep well, my beautiful."

Piercing Youko Kurama took only an instant.

In the same instant Hiei Jaganshi – the one trapped in the illusionary marionette that took over his role – fell apart.

"You enjoy the show after all, general. But I still see there so much room for improvement…I think I`ve made you a little too theatrical," the voice of the puppet master came back. "If I could beg a little of your patience…I think I can make it better. In the end; the original always comes out as best."

As the words were spoken, Hiei`s shadow form disappeared. He could step into contact with the outside of his dream-world again; his body, mind and his feelings became once again his own tools to use.

Only…

The physical reaction matching his state came immediately. He, still lingering over Kurama`s cooling body with the sword in his hand, barely managed to turn away on impulse – had his stomach contained some food, everything would have been forced out; but it could offer nothing more than bile.

His feet were next in row to lose their strength; as a result, he lost his balance. He was panting, but his lungs signalized that he was suffocating. His whole body burnt. And his mind…

He wiped his face and slowly turned back to Kurama. The youko was still lying there; bruised and beaten. Defeated. Killed.

"No." Hiei said, but no sound managed to make its way out of him.

"No," he repeated.

"No." 'Everything is lost,' a little thought floated into his awareness.

"No." I`m lost.

"No" He`s dead. Kura is…

"No." I killed him.

"No." I killed him.

"No." I betrayed him.

"HELL NO!!!"

I betrayed him.

I betrayed him.

I betrayed him.

Like I betrayed Mukuro.

"Very well, general. You got the point now. This is just a simple illusion; but the seed of betrayal in you is real. It is a part of you like your limbs; it belongs to you to the bone. It`s only a question of time when it sprouts. Just between us demons: It`s not him who manipulated you. It has always been you who took what was needed and left. Just you. But I guess you can`t hear me clearly anymore," the demon leading the assault smiled. "…I hope you aren`t too tired. There are many more things I want to do to you. Oh…and if you decide to free yourself from the body which enjoyed killing your revered friend, do not hesitate to leave it to me. I`ll definitely find a way for you to avoid staying where you do not want to. I`m, after all, your _savior_!"

Hiei felt he couldn't go on like this. He didn't give a damn about who betrayed who and how; or cared what was an illusion and what was for real. He desperately craved for one and only thing: to erase the picture of dead Kurama from his mind. To erase the sound his body made, when his katana ran through it.

It didn't matter whether it was just in a nightmare of an enemy attack. All he needed was to get rid of that image. To stop his mind from producing it, even if he had his eyes closed. To stop it. Stop it. At any cost.

He grabbed his sword; but not by its hilt.

Death was only fair.

He deserved it.

Besides; it felt peaceful. Oblivion smelled of void. Nothing could exist beside void. There would be no beautiful but to death tortured youkos. There would not be him to torture them.

He turned the katana; pressed its tip firmly against his throat, his hand ready to cut.

And it did.

The hand did the cut.

The image of the `savior` within Hiei`s mind smiled.

-----------------------------

"Mukuro!" Short of his breath, Nika somehow managed to shout. "Something`s wrong. I mean, the Maru are attacking with everything they have but something..."

Mukuro curtly nodded. "Some part of Hiei is still putting up a fight!"

"Unexpected… but that`s not what I`ve meant. It`s…I cannot reach him. Something is blocking me from getting deeper. The intensity of assault is decreasing as well, so that`s not it…And the general is already too weak for a shield of this power. But it _is_ a shield."

"Try to get inside again."

Nika looked at Hiei and softly touched his chest. Jaganshi`s body lost a lot of its temperature; he was too pale, even for the blood loss. He was still breathing; even if a non-healer could have easily mistaken it for not-breathing.

But somehow, he was still alive. Hardly, but surprisingly, he still lived.

Nika stepped inside again. Locked onto Mukuro as his safety rope, he passed the upper layers of fluctuating energy and sent out another thread of his youki to lock upon Hiei. It was rejected; faster than before.

When nothing else, he could at least read some more information. There was still war raging all around him. The bolts of energy were trying to get inside to the pulsating core of Hiei`s demonic energy; the core was still encircled by the clouds of dark and thick energy sucking it dry - what meant that the attacker was successful.

Suddenly; something stirred and powerfully bumped into him.

He was thrown out again.

"…Mukuro…This energy…it is not your heir."

"And it`s not the enemy. It…the leading beam`s been broken!"

Leading beam was another term invented by Tebiko. It was a signal carrying all the necessary emotional forms and instructions, sent out of the puppet master`s mind into his future puppet. For the successful completion of this type of attack, it was necessary to maintain the leading beam at the same intensity; so as to form the victim's emotions according to puppet master`s wishes. These new emotional forms were used specifically for breaking the will of the attacked demon. Mukuro often inquired information how the Maru did that; whether they really had power over demons possessing such amounts of mental energy.

But Nika had never given a proper answer.

-----------------------------

Every living creature has a certain level of strain endurance. Crossing it causes physical and emotional stress. If the strain increases, the system goes into the state of shock. And when the strain crosses the point of maximal tolerance, the shock develops into a trauma. Every creature instinctively tries to avoid situations which can bring about trauma, because trauma causes too much damage. And the system stricken by damage is always put into disadvantage when it comes down to the question of survival.

The emotional strain that Hiei had been forced to endure was already far beyond the point of his maximal tolerance. The most of his body`s functions – of his real physical body, as well as those of his illusionary physical body - had been shut off to prevent even the greater damage.

So when a slender but strong hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and forced the katana to cut the air instead of his throat, all that Hiei did was to blankly stare. The blankness of his eyes didn't disappear; neither when he saw how Youko Kurama – the same one whose face he cut and whom he killed moments before – stood up and grabbed his hands, hindering all of his movement.

"…Striving for an easy escape?" the voice that spoke was thick with hatred; just hearing it made Hiei`s ears hurt. "Don`t ever think I let you escape after what you had done."

Roughly, Kurama pushed him against the den-wall.

"…You will NEVER escape," he said, slowly and clearly, stressing each single word of the sentence. "You are not allowed to."

Hiei just stared.

"There is nothing in this world I hate more than you. But I know what you want, what you consider salvation." The marred face of Hiei`s nightmare put on an enraged look. "Are you seeking to efface me from your memory?!"

Instead of chains, Kurama grew vines; but to Hiei, it made no difference - they shackled him the same.

"You`ll stay bound to this place…to this moment…forever. For all the eternity that is to come you`ll have your sin before your eyes. There will be no escape. No effacement. No release."

"…No release..." Hiei repeated.

In some perverted way, it made him feel better. He couldn't continue living as if nothing happened; yet death was too good for him to deserve.

But hell…hell seemed fair. This way, at least Kura would get his revenge. And he would suffer as he made Kura suffer.

It sounded very fair.

"…No release." Hiei repeated.

_**END of CHAPTER 9**_

**_AN: To my dearest readers: guys, would you review if I said that I`m writing a family/friendship/humour/most likely later shounen ai/ KuramaxHiei multi-chap fic? Though I lack time even to sleep lately..._**


	11. Brink Of Sanity

_**Standard disclaimer applied **_for further details go to my profile

_**Warnings:**_ inconsistency of Hiei`s behaviour in this chapter is intentional. And yes, Youko Kurama _**is**_ a master of manipulation. Did you expect anything less?

_**AN: **_Could somebody explain why a whole week is gone everytime I blink? Jeez, I needed a sick leave to finish this. Guess I`ve been pretty exhausted lately...

_**10 Brink of Sanity**_

It was a bit...unforseen.

Ensnared in the prison of his flesh gnawing vines, Hiei caught himself...at _peace_ with the thought of sempiternity. It must have been an improvement; that state of peace with anything, peace at all. A long time had already had to pass; meaning that his system somewhat recovered. Quite remarkably, since he had been continuously tormented by the images of illusionary nightmares he had gone through, which were constantly accompanied by the inventions of the ultimate personification of vengeful sadism: his highness Youko Kurama – the tormentor.

Hiei`s memories were all mixed and jumbled and some got even lost, what Hiei of course couldn't have known. His mind strived yet pityfully failed in making a sense of his dream-like experiences...or real-like phantasies... that proved darn hard to tell apart.

Yet still...

Ensnared in his prison, Hiei found himself having...too much time. He was free to think and feel until it sickened him, since there hadn't been anything else he would have been allowed to pursue.

So he did the only thing he could; and his thinking fructified in an accidental discovery of a substantive importance. He realized what it was; that elusive mysterious thing he had desired to chase, grab, mark as his, then ceaselessly taste, sense and finally possess – for all the eternity that was to come; if he would borrow the words which Kurama had used with such dramatic pathos to stress the finality of his revenge. However, at last, Hiei grasped how close to grab was what he had desired to track.

That recognition was a mother to the first crack made into the up-to-then absolutely impenetrable, to him almost _sacred_ concept of guilt and self-execration.

He didn't crave for escape; of course he didn't. Neither for release nor for effacement. He had been craving for an only thing; and unbeknownst to both of them, Youko Kurama`s torments had been destined to damp down that craving. The young demon almost laughed because he thought his ultimate weakness had gotten him to his knees. But now, he saw his weaknesses and desires along with Youko Kurama and his way of action as hallmarks typical for farce, for everytime the fox cut him anew he also cut away those hopeless decades of yearning. Cut by cut, bit by bit...slowly but tenaciously...

With every cut, the fire demon`s disregard to pain rose to prowess only a master could achieve. Thus he, maybe from lack of anything else to look at, ended up beguiled in his tormentor`s eyes; and that every single time the youko had been at it.

Hiei then forgot all about farces, dramas, weaknesses and silver youko`s blood-sullied hands because then, Kurama`s eyes were set..._ablaze_. There was fire inside, and Hiei knew something about fire: he desired to coddle it with his own flames, to intensify it, make it grow within, let it swell outside, to help it burn everywhere and everything around; so vivid and inviting it was to him.

It hurt. Of course it did; yet pain had been an ever-present companion never leaving his side for a minute - so why would he agonize over something that trivial. He had turned into a first-rate masochist; yet had he been able to come up with a role that would match Kurama`s more...but Kurama played a part of a sadist. Nothing could match more. So Hiei didn't mind the pain that much; on the contrary: had he known it would turn out...that it would _taste_ like this, he would have betrayed and killed Kurama far far sooner.

Without a hint of remorse or a trace of guilt Hiei found himself...enjoying the thought of eternity.

If this was supposed to be his hell, he had shunned every thought of possible redemption, hoping that there were no mislead saviours coming with some sick ideas of salvation attempting to pull him out of this hellfire. He couldn't crave to get out of it; it had been too carefully planned and prepared especially for him by that alluring silver-haired curse, and the biggest weakness of his.

An instinct made Hiei flinch.

A new round of chastisement started; on mute, as was usual.

Unabashedly, he locked his eyes with Youko`s; challenging him with a daring look to try even harder.

The fox was absolutely focused on him; there was nobody else beside him in this world.

And time let Hiei kindly realize...

He loved those eyes. Disregarding what the fox was doing to him; he obsessively loved moments when Kurama focused purely on him. He loved being with Kurama - to ignite him; being it hate or violence or rapacity or rivalry...that – the form and the shape of it, was minor.

He didn't fight to analyze it, he just accepted that as it came.

He liked it so much that he would betray and kill Youko Kurama over and over and over again - if it meant to keep relishing what he had finally exposed and tasted.

-----------------------------

He hit the ground. Suddenly, without any warnings.

That meant the vines that had been restricting his movements and at the same time holding him in an upright position got loose.

His eyes moved to a figure sitting down on the den`s floor, his back holding up one of its walls. This was odd; the fox hadn't need to rest before. Neither would he allow the plants to let his prisoner move around untied.

"Kurama...?" Hiei asked softly, expecting to have his tongue cut out due to speaking without his warden`s permission.

There was no answer.

"Kurama!" Hiei uttered with urgency finding no obstacle on its way into his voice.

Somebody responded to his call, but not necessarily the one he had expected to. Though it put Hiei`s worries back to sleep the same; and gave his limbs motivation that was needed to overcome the burning stinging of his wounds and draw him closer to the evidently resting canine apparition.

Once close enough, Hiei`s body seemed to forget where it was, as his hands seemed to forget who he was. The left one found its way through the mane of silver hair to scratch the scalp, the fingers of right one softly touched the face. They recognized every single scar they had made; while Hiei`s memory replayed every shade of hatred that tarnished youko`s eyes when looking at him. But...those eyes were closed now.

"Sleeping like this when I am around and free to move...don`t you remember what I`ve done?" Hiei whispered, leaning down to let his mouth murmur right into Kurama`s ear: "...It`s your own fault if something happens to you. You should`ve known better."

After a short second of hesitation, Hiei laid his head on the tunic, noticing how it dropped hints of the thief`s torso more than it covered. Actually aiming for purring of the core inside to make absolutely certain that his tormentor was still alive, Hiei decided to do the job that the white piece of clothing had been in his opinion doing so miserably.

"Letting me catch you off guard like this...have you ever seen me as a threat at all? Your judgement and sight have always been a plague, sent on my head every minute I spent around you. Just tell me this then: with all your insight and heed...how come that I managed to kill you? It`s the oldest trick of all; feigning affection. Didn't you see it coming? Or you ain`t the real deceiver here."

Hiei slightly shifted, pressing himself against the slender yet masculine body under him.

"It`s not that much of a deal. It`s only that I`ve just decided to refuse everything less than the real thing. I don`t care what you do or where you go; whether you live, die or get stuck somewhere in between the worlds. I will track you down, anywhere you hide. Even if you sleep; if it`s for too long, I swear I go and kick the dream-weavers` asses for keeping you away from me."

Unceremoniously, he found a place on Kurama`s neck that had already known the zeal of his fangs and bit. Bit hard; not like the first time when he had still tried to get over with his mission and that fool of a fox offered him an easy access to his artery to prove his trust. If that wasn't a manipulation...than nothing was.

It took only seconds and the fire demon already regretted to have even bothered. The taste was horrible.

From the lack of other options, Hiei repositioned himself to take a better look at the youko`s face. He was regarding Youko Kurama but suddenly, weirdly not recognizing him; despite the unmistakable physique and smell.

Biting his lip, Hiei pondered on his possibilities and looked about. When he spotted what he had been in need of, he moved his eyes back to Kurama.

Almost gently, he let his fingers roam around the neck, the hair, the sides...he let them anywhere where they desired to explore. He leant down; left arm was the only support his body had gotten as his right hand seemed too engrossed with the left thigh.

He kissed Kurama. Or that was the original plan, but it took only a moment and he resiled. He stood up; slowly, since his body protested due to its shattered state. He walked toward the item he had been looking for and grabbed it. Then he turned; slowly again, and returned back to Kurama`s side.

"You are the source of my weakness." He pointed the tip of his sword at the youko`s chest. "But somehow you turned into my biggest strenght." The demon`s voice softened into a whisper, nonetheless it preserved all of its resolve and pertinacity.

Now it looked like he wasn't talking to the Kurama lying on the ground before him, but to somebody disembodied, omnipresent.

"You have been here since the very first second. But I couldn't even tell."

He pressed the sword against the center the fox`s chest.

"It doesn't matter, really...since you`ve been doing your job perfectly. Now I know you are here; so at least make this a little more bearable. Show me your true form, _now_!"

He used it instead of a battle cry; and before anything else had chance to happen, his blade ran through his sleeping and scarred tormentor.

What followed was a sound of the katana hitting the ground, because Hiei dropped it in disgust. And as his hands clenched into fists, something wet and hot touched his right one.

Hiei had his eyes shut, but the sensation forced him to open them - and stare.

"You asked me to show myself in my true form. This is it."

"....."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Hiei shook his head and sighed. The real one would not show unless he had gotten rid of that bogus one. Youko Kurama had been providing the energy to heal, but Hiei had channeled most of it directly into the illusion, to keep it going. His tormentor was so...easy to deal with. He could face the fake one, because it was fake. He could touch, and he could kiss, he could do anything and he would know that he deserved whatever tortures Kurama had prepared for him. And for that fake youko...there had never existed anybody else beside him. Hiei was the centre of this Kurama`s universe.

But that was all fake.

"It was you, wasn`t it? You redirected the flow of youki within me. It`s your doing that my Kurama lost his power."

Hiei would have sworn that the big silver fox had just grinned and winked at him.

-----------------------------

Nika couldn't help but stare at Hiei`s cuts as they started to close.

"It`s a side effect of the energy which is shielding him," Mukuro breathed an awkward sigh.

"You do happen to know this energy, don`t you?" Nika asked with his stare unceasingly glued to Hiei.

"A pointless question."

Nika looked up at her with an expression of disbelief mixed with perplexity. "I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it. I know your heir is a Forbidden; his parents being a fire and an ice demon. Those two forces tend to destroy themselves as they contact, but he exists; and what I`m getting from him now… his body functions with youko energy easily like it was his own. I`d vouch for him being a child of a youko."

"Believe me; there is not a single drop of a youko`s blood in him."

"Then how is this possible? I`ve never heard of a technique that would bind two demons of different kinds in a way comparable to this. If the youki emanating from Hiei now doesn't belong to him but - as I assume - to Youko Kurama, then it is Youko Kurama who is keeping Hiei`s body and core functioning in one piece. If it really isn`t your heir`s energy, then Youko Kurama must have a damn good reason for using such an incredibly generous portion of his own energy to stop the Maru and lead everything in Hiei into its previous state. Jaganshi`s youki alone is already too weak to cover all the demands of his physical body; one could say Youko`s will and life force are a glue that is keeping his spirit attached to it. Being it the case, Kurama must be at the same time controlling and sustaining not only his own, but also this body. Can you imagine what level of energy control and will power…no, what level of self-confidence and trust it requires?"

"_Trust_?! He must consider Hiei a damn good investment,"Mukuro frowned. "Youko Kurama, the Maru or anybody else - it doesn`t make any difference. It is still not Hiei who`s being in control."

"Technically," Nika shrugged. "But there is a difference. The Maru attempted to take control over your heir`s body and abilities through violation and restriction. While Youko Kurama…" the ginger fox gave her a significant look.

"I have just one advice for you. If you decide to go on a hunt for that thief, don`t discuss it with Jaganshi. They share a youki connection tighter than those of mates. Kurama would immediately know. Besides…" Nika`s voice turned even more grave. "There is one more thing I sensed while attempting to connect with him but I wasn't able to make any sense of it back then. But if this energy really belongs to somebody else and not Hiei, it would make some sense." He shook his head as he made a short pause.

"I do believe it was Hiei who created the first crack in the enemy`s barrier. Though not because he wanted to defeat them. His emotions bore fierceness peculiar to instincts. The barrier probably got in his way when it severed his connection to Youko Kurama. It`s just... if Hiei reacted from the most basic level of instincts, it might indicate that their connection goes pretty deep. That it became essential, like water, air or food. If so, Kurama must have sensed as well that something went wrong. He most likely used the crack Hiei made to slip inside and help him to restore the link from his side. I don`t have any proof for that; but they make it appear as if keeping their connection was their common and most important objective. Youko Kurama is evidently being territorial; thinking of Hiei as of his own. By fighting the Maru, he is only trying to keep everybody away from what is his.

"And I`ve accused Hiei of being his guard dog…"

"I`d say you`re not that far from truth. They are behaving like their bodies, minds and energy were their exclusive property. I mean the exclusive property of the _two _of them, not just Kurama`s. There are clearly visible traces of shared guarding; just Hiei is currently weakened. That is why so much Youko`s energy is flowing into him; they are instinctivelly trying to balance weaknesses to be able to keep on going."

"How ironic… I tried to coax him into learning how to effectively use reinforcements. How to combine his strength with somebody else`s…but he brushed it off every single time saying not to be the type for crap like that. And now you`re telling me it was him who cried out for help. That it was him who literally asked that thief to step in and take control over the situation; over his body and energy. As if he forgot all his pride...and his obstinacy."

"Pride, and obstinacy too, tend to lose their relevance when facing death."

Both Mukuro and Nika lifted their faces to regard Tebiko who`d just stepped into the room, shaking her head in sign of an unsuccessful hunt for the attacker

"Any way; it is clear now that our little flame here and the foxy thief master share an unfeigned pact of alliance. And I think Hiei`s choice isn`t wrong at all. On the contrary," Tebiko walked over to Hiei, giving him a little shake of her head. "So far, I haven`t come across a single case when somebody succeeded in repulsing any of the Maru attacks. Not to speak about 'the pure'." She ran the back of her palm across the unconscious fire demon`s forehead in an unexpectedly slow manner.

"The methods he uses are irrelevant as long as they keep him alive. The leading beam has been broken. The attacker`s advance has been stopped. Now tell me, who would be able to pull this kind of a stunt on Maru while attacking with an S-class 'pure'?" The leader of spies looked at her lord. "There aren't that many demons matching Hiei`s power possessing enough insight to dive under the surface to see him clearly. But there are some; and you sent Hiei straight into the arms of one of them. I`m not surprised Youko Kurama returned the jewelry; you have presented him something far more fascinating, and at the same time million times more helpful. He`d be a fool not to take advantage of the situation you created."

"Apparently, they have seen this coming. After a proper analysis of the predicament, Hiei probably understood he wouldn't stand a chance against this opponent alone. Still, the method they`ve chosen to use to fight the Maru is spine-chilling. This level of openness…they are being too ruthless. It`s like being stripped and ripped open for the other to see and grope everything. And it`s done willingly..." the red youko`s eyes went back to the fire apparition as the thought made him shiver.

"I still wonder," Tebiko mused with a scowl. "How long can one`s youki last if it maintains not just itself but also another entity; especially one as damaged as Hiei?"

Nika didn't bother with answering. He stood right next to the other two healers, mumbled an ancient youko declaration of submission, channeled it through his youki to let Hiei and Kurama know that he would not do anything against their will and instantly pressed his palms on the fire demon`s chest in attempt to transfuse as much of his energy as Hiei`s core and Kurama`s healing barrier over it would allow.

He was rejected.

"Trust and alliance...you say?!" A bolt of ire flashed through Mukuro`s features, pressing her lips into one strict line. "Leave."

The healers previously called in for tending to Hiei`s cut-wounds deduced it was meant for them and obeyed. Tebiko and Nika lingered.

"Get out I said."

"Mukuro…" Tebiko started to protest, but was cut off without mercy.

"I gave you an order to use any means to keep him alive. But all you did was standing here and gaping while Youko Kurama was doing your job. And even for that I had to summon you here;" she spat at Nika.

"And you…" she turned to Tebiko. "Has the nights spent in 'studying the Maru' with this debauchee blown all your judgment away? You have lost the attacker`s trace; and they couldn`t have even left the fortress yet; I have Gern`s troops patrolling this place like never before. At least _he _remembers how to do his job."

Nika opened his mouth to dispute, but one look at Tebiko was enough to silence him. They glimpsed at each other; their eyes communicating and coming to agreement that very instant.

They performed an apologetic bow in perfect sync and left without saying any word further.

"Now to you thief…" Mukuro moved a chair nearer to Hiei and sat down.

"You are certainly not stupid. You must have a reason for keeping others out of your territory, even if they submit to your will before entering. Just what shit have you told my heir that he humored to become yours to guard? What do you want to prove by doing it? And don`t give me that applesauce about care."

Watching Hiei`s injuries healed, she sighed.

"You have done for him what my staff with all their preparations couldn't. Must`ve been a hell of a motivation…"she shook her head.

"I don`t have information about you being an empath like Nika is. But I could sense how scared out of his wits he was when asked to deal with this – he, a master of the art."

She craned her neck to look at the ceiling while washing her energy over Hiei to check on his state again, only to realize how weak the pulses of his core were. Yet at the same time how much more stable they`d become just in the minutes` span.

"Let me clarify one thing." She murmured.

"Saving him from dying due to the last assault made your point very clear. Hiei belongs to you and you possess power to keep everybody else from taking him. You have won this one; he`s alive and yours to play. So from now on…you can keep him. I don`t seem to need anybody who asks for being taken over by some dubious mugger. If you want to run a territory, you`d have to challenge Yomi or Raizen; I`m not going to let you steal mine."

She stood up ready to leave the room. "…you might now find this pawn useless since I`m going to withdraw him from the position of my heir. But as I told you: he is yours. And what you do with toys that turn useless is none of my business. I won`t interfere. That`s all."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out of the room, leaving Hiei completely to his own devices.

-----------------------------

"Mukuro!" As soon as the ruler crossed the threshold of the room where Hiei slept, Tebiko stood up from her knee-banded waiting pose. "Mukuro. We need to go back inside."

"What for?! To screw it up again?" The ruler bit sharply.

"You can discipline me and Nika for our incompetence if that`s what you desire. But this is the crucial moment for gathering information. We can learn from Hiei how to defeat the Maru clan. And…is it wise to let him without a healer to watch upon?"

"He needs nobody such."

"He does n..." Tebiko tried to digest the piece of information, fighting against what it implied. "You don't mean he is d--"

"Just leave him where he is."

Mentally, the ruler ordered another pair of guards to stand a watch there, commanding them to let nobody except her in.

As if to substantiate their necessity, Tebiko made a movement to open the door – and was instantly thrown against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"You are that serious…?"

"You already had your chance to show how much you cared for my ex-heir`s life; so stop making such a drama of it now. It`s annoying."

The only thing Tebiko could do was watching her ruler`s back as she walked away.

"This doesn`t look like Mukuro at all…" Nika offered his hand, in case his partner needed any help with standing up from the floor. "By the way…did I really hear her call Hiei her 'ex-heir'?"

"Hmmm…" Tebiko stood finally up, accompanied by the sound of cracking of her joints.

"No matter what Hiei had done; she would never give up on him. And about that attacker: I _did_ sense somebody here. I did…but when I came to the location, a decomposing corpse was the only thing I found. I guess it was the Maru`s amplifier…the wire connecting his master`s mind with Hiei`s. As soon as the mastermind felt danger, the amplifier must have been ordered to kill him- or herself; using some squalid technique to prevent us from getting sensitive information."

"Nobody was allowed in or out today so somebody must be missing. If nothing else, we must be at least able to identify who it was."

Sounds like a plan…" the chief of spies gave her partner a feeble smile.

"I just hope that Gern hadn't let anybody slip in and hide _before_ today."

"I highly doubt that. Gern isn't a lubber. In comparison to one slow-footed pair of other subalterns of Mukuro…" she mumbled.

"You really do feel bad about it…but you know: being kicked out by Mukuro or not; I don`t think Hiei will have problems to find something else to do. I`ve been talking to the messenger of Russets. The rumours about Jaganshi not being at his best haven`t avoided them, but they still decided to wait with relocating their clan until his issues are settled. They don`t trust anybody else more to do the job."

Tebiko shook her head. "I just don`t get what`s making him so popular among youkos. Even you are not resistant to his 'hot' points; whatever they might be. Be so kind to enlighten me: what`s making you all so crazy about him?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to take your hands off him either." Nika presented Tebiko a charming smile to second his stand. "I won`t let my chances slip; now that I know what I know."

"You mean now that you know what kind of temptation he is. If Kurama gets to hear that you are pampering his possession…"

Nika`s features reshaped into a sly, almost feral grin. "His fault for not being territorial enough. He could have set his claims upon Hiei`s mind and energy; but when it comes down to mating Hiei`s been left unmarked. That leaves very much space for being playful…I don`t mind Hiei wearing another kinds of marks. Nonetheless; we must be certain he survives without too much damage. Otherwise there would be nothing left for me to claim."

"Nika," Tebiko sighed, "you have been there; haven't you? You were the one who told Mukuro how deep their bond goes. How ruthlessly they opened to each other; that they`d done it willingly."

"My charms may not be enough to compare to Kurama`s - especially in Hiei`s eyes, I admit that. But there is one significant detail which Kurama neglected. He might have formed an immensely strong bond with Jaganshi…but he left him _physically_ alone."

"And you are the most qualified demon around when it comes down to emotions and body-healing."

"That too," Nika snickered. "But most of all: I am here while Kurama is not. I will seize the empty place at Hiei`s side now, when he is too weak."

"So that`s what you want," Tebiko whistled. "But a bond with him is a clear attempt to cross Kurama`s territory."

"As I said: it`s Kurama`s fault for leaving there too much space. Any youko would take it like an invitation. And it`s Mukuro`s fault too, for leaving him without support."

"I wonder what course of action he will take after he wakes."

"First things first. We must raise the certainty that he wakes."

They exchanged glances and curtly nodded to acknowledge their joint stand.

"Do you think she really did…you know…forfeit him?" Nika asked.

The spy master looked at the door. Then at the guards posted there and at the door again.

"One question: would you command four heavily armored pairs of guards to stand a watch here if you wanted to kiss Hiei bye-bye?"

"Well, about that kissing part…"

"Pardon my inappropriate choice of words;" Tebiko tossed her head while giving the door one last glance.

That was the last thing the guards got to see from her and Nika that day.

-----------------------------

Repulsing that attack was not the easiest thing to do, but Kurama felt like the trickier part of the matter lied yet before him.

His former companion had been torn; with two main flows, or maybe attitudes, of his personality getting the lead.

The first one was a result of his taboos being broken all at once and too harsly; because he had been broken. All the things he had previously supressed were causing quite a big instability in his psyche now, when finally released. This part of him was constantly on fire; burning to dash forward and catch whichever from those things he had forbade himself to crave for. No wonder he was so obsessive – far more than usually that is; and too fixated on Kurama, since the fox presented Hiei`s idea of the ultimate fulfilment. And that not just for one but several of his set-loose cravings, even if he couldn't give them any proper shape or name yet. It was purely instinctive.

That part of Hiei was maniacal; and probably would stay maniacal until he found a way to incorporate all the sad and painful memories that have secretly fed his cravings into his conscious mind.

The other main lead of his mental state was still caught in the nightmare, trying to deal with it and everything that it implied.

This mental frame tried to cope with the guilt and shame which its maniacal twin ignored. This Hiei was closing himself up; thinking of his body as of a weapon meant to hurt every thing, especially those who broke through to him. This part of him was convinced that his hands were too filthy to ever try to touch the real Kurama again; that was why Hiei desired to hide within that illusion even after the attacker was gone. The best idea according to this side of his was to get out of the youko`s life, so the thief wouldn`t need to look at the one who had - or would - cause his downfall. There was a small thought prying that he _wanted_ Kurama to look at him; that he wanted to occupy his life. But it got drowned in the waves of shame, as they claimed that he didn`t deserve the right to even think that Kurama would ever accept him. That was why he had accepted the torments of the fake Kurama – he had been bitterly thinking it was the closest to the original he would ever get.

Especially now, after the real Youko Kurama had seen Hiei doing what he was doing. This side of him reasoned that it wouldn't have mattered if anybody else saw. It was just Kurama..._because_ it was Youko Kurama.

This Hiei felt humiliated and ashamed; the more when the rememberance of the first illusion where Kurama had made love to him offered itself to be recalled again. Now he understood that the first illusion had been only a test to assess the real state of his emotions, in relation to the mental image of the actual attack which followed. The idea of Kurama making love to him was not initiated by him; it was done by the leader of the attack, just to sum up his reactions. But everything Hiei had experienced and felt there had been his own, none of his emotions had been manipulated yet then. And that attacker was watching it.

Even worse...the real Youko Kurama was watching it.

It shouldn`t have mattered at all since a base bastard from some sleazy hole of a world shouldn`t have even possessed a notion of honour and dignity. The maniac in Hiei didn`t either. It would have been so simple to cope with if he could just turn into him for good; he would possess enough animalistic resolve to pursue whatever he wanted without hindrances, stinging guilt and remorse.

However, it did matter, and this part of Hiei hated him for that the more.

The fox sighed.

It was definitely a good idea; to appear in this form. It didn`t irritate those cravings as much; Hiei didn`t jump on him to mark and violate- or challange and attack him right then and there. Neither had he turned his back on him because he was too painful to look at. And Kurama knew just well enough how painful he was to look at; he had been the spirit running Hiei`s body, mind and energy for a good while now. He couldn't even want to imagine a life with Hiei avoiding him. Not that it would have been possible anyway; with their link and loads of issues awaiting to be settled.

He needed Hiei alive at any cost; but he couldn't afford to have him dragged down much like this. It was dragging him down as well, and the last thing he needed was his doubt or pity. His power was pouring out into Hiei`s instead of his own veins as he slowly tried to combine their two systems into one which would be easier to nourish. In result, their minds were merging as well; Kurama had already taken in a good picture of the damage Hiei had suffered. And he too was already too weakened to control which memories would sink into Hiei and which would not; it was only his 'luck' that none of them could get through to his partner`s awareness since it was already full of its own traumas.

Hell, what was there to loiter: he knew Hiei well enough to know that he would learn to deal with everything the thief had commited on him since the very first moment he had been smacked with his tail.

The fox looked him in the eye and Hiei, uncertain what to say or do, just winced.

"Hiei," he started telepathically; "I have been providing energy not only for my own body, but for yours as well. I`m tired. Do you think you could manage to hibernate for three straight days? If you gained more energy of your own, I could decrease the amount of youki I`m transferring into you."

"I..." Hiei`s vocal cords gave up. He simply sat, then laid down where he was; without any attempt to say anything anymore.

Kurama smiled - as much as a fox could; and when the fire demon curled into a ball with arms tightly circled around himself, he moved to stand behind his back and waited, knowing that he desired to communicate more than he just had.

"I..."slightly shaking, Hiei started stuttering again,"I don`t know...what to do."

"That`s quite easy," the fox laid his head to the crook of his neck in what should have been a reassuring gesture. "For now, sleep will do. Don`t worry about anything else. It`s safe now."

"But you cannot..."

"I cannot...? What can I not?"

"That`s..." the fire demons voice was trembling the same way as the rest of him. "Don`t...let your guard down. I...don`t know what...what I might do to you."

The fox lifted his head to scrutinize Hiei`s face in detail.

"You forgot something, juvenile;" the thief`s voice spoke strickly inside of his mind. "I`ve been used to taking care of myself before you even started to walk. I want to believe I have enough insight to tell when to go, and when and with whom to stay. I`m still alive, so it must be working. You should at least acknowledge that."

That was what his words said, but his eyes noticed far more.

Hiei was lying there drained and trembling after the most vicious assault Kurama had ever seen, with his personality falling apart and its various traits going on the rampage - each in a different direction at that. But what he had said gave away quite an interesting hint of his priorities and demeanor. Lying there on the verge of collapse, he had still enough in/sanity to be concerned with somebody _else_`s safety over his own.

The fox scowled: "Really; I don`t know if to snap at your throat to teach you a lesson or laugh."

"Then teach me, and after you do, laugh. It`s been a long time since I heard the sound."

"You are..." the words in his mind stopped as the rest was menacingly growled. Hiei only guessed according to those low vibrations that Kurama used some swear word.

"...but I guess that`s what I deserve for playing with fire;" the thief went on within the young demon`s mind again. "I only reap what I`ve sown. Now I can blow at my burnt fingers."

"Burnt...? You have been burnt?"

The big fox looked at him like at a specter. "Listen. Once there was a runt of a fire demon who I wanted to play a game with. He had guarded his inner realm fiercely and steadfastly; it rang in my ears like an enticement to break in. After all, I`m a thief; and there are no guarded things without value."

"...and? Did you break in?" Hiei asked.

Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "I did. It wasn`t that difficult."

"Why are you burnt, then?"

"It was a trap. I found something priceless inside of his realm...but I couldn`t leave with it. It was either to abandon what I came for and live more or less safely outside, or stay there and savour – if I was willing to learn how to live in that heat."

"And? What have you chosen?"

"I`m...learning." The fox cast his look at some point behind Hiei.

"I see." The fire demon said in a quiet voice. "It`s your avarice what burnt you. There is no need for you to go through such trouble if you cannot take the priceless item with you and sell it. There isn't anything more you can do with it; and you are not exactly man who would hold on looking at something for too long."

"What are you saying?!" the fox snapped; "that it`s pointless for me to even try?!"

"It is. You will eventually leave, and blisters and burns are the only things you will get away with."

"You..." the fox`s threatening snarl was now accompanied with darkening of his eyes. "I broke inside; and what I found there is mine. EVERYTHING. IS. MINE."

"Greed is your middle name, it`ll be your fall..."

"I decided to learn how to stay within that fire. The item -" the fox shook his head; "Hiei...I don`t want what I found there in that demon`s realm. I desire his whole realm...to possess it and care for it, along with the one who had been guarding it."

Hiei blinked in surprise over his tender tone when the fox already commanded in a lot bossier one. "Sleep now."

"Don`t tell me what to do" being uttered without its usual edge and softly, sounded almost tender. "I am not some lousy item you can possess."

"That`s why I got burnt. I`m...making mistakes. Otherwise, there wouldn't be the need to learn anything, remember? Now, I`d appreciate if you considered moving into the state of hibernation. We both need to replenish; there are a couple of intricate jobs lying ahead of us that we must deal with."

It must have been thanks to the youko`s warmth that Hiei`s quivering seemed to subside completely by then.

"Is there something like a 'we'?" the fire apparition asked after few moments of silence.

"There is, unless one of us decides that there is not."

Hiei apparently wanted to raise a comment when he was silenced – for the first time in his life by five soft pats delivered on his lips by a fox`s paw.

_**End of Chapter 10**_


	12. Gimmick

_**Standard Disclaimer applied. **_See my profile for further details

_**AN:**_ OK, I`ve spent two months of my life on one scene of this chapter - only to leave it out in the end. Seriously…But hell, what`s the matter. Have a beautiful year 2010! Love you all&enjoy! XD

_**11 Gimmick**_

Kurama groaned. It was fourth day of Hiei`s deep sleep and eighteenth attempt of Mukuro to snoop in his memories. Four days ago, he had told Hiei he wanted him to hibernate; they both needed regain their strength. But inside of Hiei`s head, Mukuro was recklessly stirring up what should have been left alone if he was to get better; leaving Kurama with not that many choices. She was an intruder, so he had to become a watchdog. And he had been playing the role. He was constantly on a guard, barking and biting back, without any chance to rest.

Putting Hiei to sleep proved difficult enough as it was; he could keep his eyelids closed only after Kurama redirected the stream of horror images that Hiei`s mind had been producing. Into his own mind, since he hadn't found any other place they could go to and melt away without causing serious damage. They were Hiei`s nightmares not his, so Youko correctly assumed he could preserve his detachedness. He hadn't expected being thrown into a chasm because of them - and he wasn't. Those images didn't mean anything.

Nevertheless, the flow was quite relentless - and it was all blood. Blood, death… and sex.

Blood sex death blood sex death blood sex death blood…

It seemed that Hiei`s dreams couldn't come with anything else but distorted variants of the same twisted illusion which the Maru had presented them as the main dish on their menu for the day. They met. They betrayed each other. The weapon they mostly but not solely used was sex. They killed each other. Over and over again hundreds of times in hundreds of versions during those four days. Kurama could foresee the course of events in every single dream at the very start, but boredom of their unoriginality was not exactly the thing that was bothering him.

Disregarding the fact whether Hiei was alive or dying, those dreams meant that his mind was being caught in a never-ending nauseous loop without a strand to hint on a way out.

Kurama was having his hands full even now, after those endless four days.

And Hiei was coming to.

He was claiming all of his nightmares back, yet Kurama`s enervated system was not anymore in the state to heal and protect the equilibrium of their connection. Within their joined consciousness, Hiei`s awakening resembled an explosion. Kurama was instantly stifled into unawareness of dormancy.

Their roles swapped.

* * *

"I`d have never noticed the fascinating irregularity of this room`s ceiling; I`m obliged to gratitude for showing me," Nika smirked. He and Tebiko were going through the list of techniques of mental manipulation which they had managed to gather. At first, they were searching for any similarities to the procedure which the Maru had used to attack Hiei, but gradually, they redirected their efforts into looking for a clue that would provide at least a partial explanation to Youko Kurama`s way of action. More precisely Nika ended up doing that; Tebiko kept staring alternately at the wall and the ceiling for the past two hours, completely lost in thought.

She apparently didn't feel the need to tear her gaze away from the grayness above when Nika spoke to her. But she did, much to his delight, start to theorize aloud which was, given her chosen topic, far more entertaining.

"Concerning the evidence we have about Hiei and Youko Kurama being intimate…what do you think of it? You`ve seen the record orbs too. The way Youko Kurama was looking at Hiei…the commonplace with which Hiei accepted being touched by him...it _is _how you act if you happen to be intimate with somebody. They seemed to be in accord. Yet still--"

"-- the Maru`s caste system or their inventive ways of mind manipulation don`t stand a chance against the mystery of Lord Hiei`s chastity." Youko Nika broke in, smirking.

"Deride me as much as you want. I just cannot get rid of the feeling that the true nature of their relation is the key to understanding what`s going on. What`s _really_ going on."

"…What is _really _going on?" Nika stopped skimming the notes and scrolls scattered throughout the table and leant back into the chair, genuinely amused.

"Gestures, touches, smiles…those are not signals Hiei would prefer to use. It`s very unlike him; the basis of his communication means is in his actions. He would never let you know that he cares; but if he cares, you can get a clue because he _does_ something in a certain way. In best case, you would guess that the stab into the stomach of the demon that blackmailed you was his doing. Or you suddenly find a renowned healer sitting on the chair in your house after your mate had suffered an injury that no one was able to heal; claiming that a dark nightmare threatened to cut his throat open hadn't he changed his schedule and hurried to pay you a visit."

"What an honorable spirit, this Jaganshi;" the ginger youko laughed.

"He is, if you reclassify the meaning of the word a bit. But if we put one and one together... they behaved as if it was something they`d been doing since the world`s creation."

"I think that was exactly the reason why everybody else started to fuss about it. After all, they were so strikingly natural!" Nika laughed. "But there's still the possibility that Hiei and Kurama didn't make a big deal of it because there is nothing to make a big deal of. Sure, they are very clearly showing off how close they are; they even left an impression that Kurama`s bond to Jaganshi is genuine. Yet leaving an impression and displaying the things as they are are two diverse things. In the end, the only impression Youko Kurama left is that he uses Mukuro`s dear ex-heir to lure away the attention from his own business. Hiei is quite suited for being the bait. With everybody`s hands full with this Maru mess and from it arising power intrigues-- do you think they would give a damn about some measly plans of one thief?"

"Hmm." Tebiko`s eyebrow arched as she contemplated the words for what did appear longer then her partner had expected her to.

"Nika, I`m almost afraid to ask you this, but are you jealous or something? Why do you think that all of their gestures towards each other have been a part of an act? What makes you so sure that Youko Kurama simply diminished Hiei into bait?"

"Just a gut feeling. Youko Kurama and Hiei met and despite both of their natures, they set off to promenade all across the territory hand-in-hand, emitting a clear message of becoming an item. When it`s all out and spread, Hiei comes back alone though set to reading and working with the energy of youkos to a level which`s scary. Yet not mated; that would leave a very specific imprint in his youki which I haven`t sensed. Well...I would lie if I said I don`t suspect them of engaging in activities that are usually not a part of military operations. But I don`t believe Youko Kurama a word when he claims he cares for Jaganshi. Tagging along and showing off the one you love to everybody including all your enemies so they could identify and assess him - that`s definitely not something you do to somebody you care for. But why would Hiei pretend to have done something that goes evidently against his nature so Mukuro would find it immediately conspicuous and deconstruct it...that`s something I don`t know the answer for."

Tebiko tiredly rubbed her forehead. "So that`s your viewpoint. You think that Kurama needed a bait to lure away his adversaries. When Hiei appeared, he suggested a contract with successful completion of his mission`s objective as price for the service."

"Something along the line."

"Then...how would you explain the way how Youko Kurama fought for and in place of Hiei during the Maru attack? Resolve of steel is born out of deep suffering; and that is the least you need if you are to allow being sucked into a matter like this one. The Maru are not some lowly pack of thugs; they`re too much of a headache if you attempt to protect somebody whom you`re using temporarily as a mere bait."

"The ones you love are always your weaknesses. There isn't anything you can do about it besides protecting them. Don`t you fathom that? If I found somebody to care about enough to stand against the Maru, it would be impossible to conceal. Disregarding their status or relation to me. I would never let them struggle alone, especially in a situation like this. I would not leave their sides."

"But what if _they_ decided to leave yours? I can pretty well imagine Hiei doing that. You said you would stand by him no matter what. But what would you do? Would you start imposing yourself on Hiei, yelling that he has to bear your mark because it`s for his own good? Would you stalk him, showing him your affection with sticking your nose into his matters by every opportunity like an overprotective mother? Sorry to be the one to crush your ideals, but if you intended to include this among your strategies how to get him, I`m telling you in advance that this won`t sit well with him."

"Have you ever tried? It feels darn good when somebody`s interested in you enough to not let go. To not get scared away even if you yell at them to leave you alone; that is a sign of desire and readiness to become a part of the other`s world. Having one`s defenses mercilessly crushed by somebody who just can`t ignore you; I`d wager Hiei has never experienced that. As far as I know he has always been disdained or used. And Mukuro and Kurama are doing just the same."

"You got something wrong;" Tebiko frowned. "Youko Kurama may not be by Hiei`s side physically, but _my _gut feeling is telling me that he has never left him to struggle alone. He is with him; the method he chose is effective. Being here in person – what more could he have done than he did? Hiei collapsed; he would just end up sitting at his bedpost."

"Well then. I`ve been thinking up one more alternative."

Tebiko obviously didn't desire to cultivate this topic any longer, her expression turned dangerously near a sulking one. But when he carried on she listened; knowing that his judgment was working perfectly…the same way as her own.

"Jaganshi and Kurama might have found out that they share a common objective; a personal aim that can be achieved only if their powers and techniques are combined. Thus letting everyone believe they are lovers would be a rather believable smokescreen behind which their experiments with energy blending could go on without making their motives questionable. Such cooperation does require a certain degree of intimacy leastways on the mental level - and unreserved trust that the other won`t do any harm to you while you are opened to him."

"...it`s also truth that the body always follows mind like a trained pet its owner. They might have slid to the physical contact even without giving it a thought as their minds had been already exposed to each other. Is that what you meant?"

The youko nodded. "The only thing we know now for certain is that Youko Kurama cannot afford having Hiei dead. The same goes for Hiei. As for their objective…we`ll probably get the answer if we figure out what can be achieved with both of their unique abilities combined."

Tebiko gave a curt nod that signaled her partner that this was one of the inferences she had made as well.

"It`s not only matter of succession," Nika continued. "The Maru maybe got a glimpse on what`s going on as well and concluded that the new alliance poses a threat to them. In order to stop the progress of Hiei`s and Kurama`s plans, they might have chosen to attack the supposedly weaker segment of the connection while they were still forging it."

"...Yet failed because they focused on a wrong thing. It is an alliance, a link. Attacking a single segment while it`s connected to another is a waste of efforts."

"Inflict a schism. That`s what needs to be done first."

Their looks met.

* * *

Tebiko telepathically informed Mukuro that she had a couple of things to report. However, as she found out a moment after stepping out of their 'study' room, choosing the conventional way - walking - to get to her ruler`s current location was one cardinal mistake. She hardly crossed the doorsill when a platoon of guards with their head Gern in the lead literally steamrollered her.

"Whoaaa, hold your horses Gern; what`s happening? An apocalypse knocking at your door?"

"You tell me; you`re the spy here!" She heard him yell back – and they were all gone.

"Knocked out by guards again...this is definitely not the best of your weeks." Nika, hearing the noise from the corridor, peeped out of the room.

Tebiko sighed. "I guess I should get used to it."

"That`s a rather tragic statement," Nika smiled a kind-hearted smile.

"Nika…" the chief of spies let her eyes wander in the direction of the corridor in which Gern`s unit went running.

"Understood." The ginger-haired youko closed the door behind him, activated a barrier around their assigned chamber and vanished.

Tebiko arched her brow and resumed walking to Mukuro`s office, knowing that the ruler must have gotten there by now.

* * *

"What do you mean with '_they disappeared'?! _Nobody disappears like this!!!" A click of Nika`s fingers right in front of her nose startled the fair-haired female servant more than he had expected.

"I don`t know what guards won`t tell," she inveighed. "I only know what I`ve heard."

"That two members of Lord Hiei`s squad were assigned a guarding shift which they haven`t attend to. I already heard that."

"Me too. But…" In order to whisper the rest straight into his ear, the attendant placed her palms on the youko`s chest, stood on her tip-toes and leant closer. So what if she was a flirt paining for a chest-to-chest confrontation with one of Inari`s furry creations?

"…But I don`t know if you`ve heard that General Gawik threw a tantrum because three another ones from Lord Jaganshi`s unit never showed up for the defense-practice lesson. All know how long he had been pleading and bribing and blackmailing them to teach his platoon some of their secret techniques. Those three from General Jaganshi`s squad have finally humored him as I heard. It has been planned for today…but they never showed up. General Gawik was very upset."

"I can imagine. So the two that should stand the guard and those three that didn't show up on Gawik`s soldiers` training…that`s five heads missing from a fourteen-head-squad. That`s weird."

"Make it six, fox."

The female attendant made an alarmed sound of surprise when two fleshy hands gripped her and Nika`s shoulder and tore them good five feet apart.

"Not you again!" Nika groaned when a pair of massive - and what was worse - _possessive_ arms locked around his chest.

"Hey midget! Go get yourself a more matching lover; a broomstick or something!"

"Even a broomstick has a sound chance of being a better choice than you will ever be, ugly Sarla!"The servant turned on her heel and left in a huff. Though not forgetting to wink at the obviously disheartened Nika: "…see you later in my room, _MY-lord_. It`s in the servants` wing; you know which one!" She ran off snickering.

"Stupid bitch!" Sarla snarled. "Just wait whom I`ll send you there you slut!!!"

Nika rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the exchange.

And the arms around him.

And Sarla`s smell which inevitably attacked and most likely permanently damaged his olfactory sense.

"You smell nice…" the good two-and-half-meters tall assistant of General Kii set on a gentle dreamy smile which scared Nika almost to death.

"You don`t know how much I wish to say the same thing to you…" he tried holding his breath.

From behind, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. This was just a tiny little speck too much for the youko to stand; he turned and twisted until he freed himself from the hand which had already found his backside and started on feeling it up.

"Aah, this! Please don`t mind the sweat;" Sarla smiled, definitely delighted by the findings of her palms. "The meeting was called off so general and I were having a little training session."

"Sorry but I _do_ mind." He gave up and took a breath, immediately regretting that he did so. The corners of his eyes filled immediately with droplets of tears. "By the way…" he squeezed them shut; "…why did Lord Mukuro call off the meeting? "

"Dunno. It`s not like that commander of Jaganshi`s squad was so important that she would cancel it just because he didn`t appear…"

"So that`s why you said it was six missing heads...thanks Sarla, I`ll send you a bouquet of beautiful flowers with the most gorgeous scent that you`ll hopefully pick up!!!"

Nika did what any youko in his situation would: he ran away. Just away, randomly, but positively away from that ogre Sarla and her giant two-bladed axe.

He was after few moments ready to congratulate himself for another successful 'escape-Sarla' mission when he realized how wrong he had been – and how swift this assistant of one of Mukuro`s generals could be if she had the right motivation. The youko heard her closing in. In respond to that, he, still in full speed, opened his cloak and took out two seeds that were sitting on the bottom of a small pouch which was fixed to the one of the cloak`s inner pockets.

Armored with full confidence in his plants, he stopped and turned to face her – this time to attack - when another pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"This way." He felt a breath on the back of his neck, and then only pain when the hands shoved him against the wall. His cheek literally crashed against the cold stone, but that cheek was nothing against the fact that he himself was suddenly crashed in between the wall and that mysterious somebody. However; that somebody definitely knew one or two translocation techniques and he didn't hesitate to use them since a moment later, Nika found himself occupying the only chair in a poorly furnished tight room. Seated at a table which was right next to - in his opinion an utterly suspicious bunk, he sniffed a boiling-hot liquid that served to him slightly familiar guard Qewze - who was by the way performing cross-legged sitting on that suspicious bunk.

"Sarla`s biggest weakness is sight. She`s not blind or anything; but due to the natural habitat of her species she has sometimes in specific environments problems to discern entities which don`t move. She would rather find you by smell."

"--By smell." Nika stated wryly, wondering why Sarla`s nose had to be the only thing immune against her own body odor. "My smell is my traitor...so that`s why you pressed your groin against my ass and abducted me?"

"It sounds horrible if you put it this way."

"And which way should I put it? Within last five minutes, one of Lord Mukuro`s servants tried to get glued to me like a Siamese twin; a scary giant-like female assaulted me using her smell, and then you show up, push me against the wall and kidnap me into your dwelling to…" he squinted at the steaming goblet in his hands, then at the guard suspiciously smirking on that suspicious bunk: "…practice tea-sipping…?"

"If that`s what you want," Quewze`s smile turned into a laughing one. "But it still sounds like an awfully eventful day to me. Though not as eventful as Lord Jaganshi`s squad`s, I guess."

"Now I get the reason behind my being here," Nika frowned. "You heard me talking to that maid and followed me."

Quewze nodded. "I am a chameleonid. Pressing you against the wall and covering you was the only thing I could do to avoid Sarla. I have to admit - when it comes down to translocation, I`m not the best one. If I hadn't blended with the wall, we would have never managed to get out of there sooner than she would greet my head with her axe."

Nika tiredly massaged his temples. "Apology accepted."

"Apology…?" Quewze opened his mouth in surprise, revealing his long, thin, forked tongue. "It was not meant as one."

"How good for you that it was taken as one," the youko gave him a wry look. "Now spill it. What do you want in return for the information?"

"I see you know your way around," the guard laughed. "Well…it`s nothing difficult. At least not for you," he amended. "I heard that full load of notes about numerous techniques is kept under lock and key in Lord Mukuro`s library. But I`d prefer if we called it a favor; you don`t have to steal any of it if you decide so."

"Then don`t waste my time and get to the point."

"I had to give it a try…" the guard sighed. "Well…it`s not like I would know that much. I only know that Lord Jaganshi`s squad went missing. All fourteen of them. At once. And it was not due to Mukuro`s orders as you already figured out. After she found out that it was not only Tainuk who went missing, she probably commanded Gern to take two platoons of warriors and go after them. Though I don`t have a slightest idea how Gern will figure out which direction to go. It`s not like they have disappeared a minute ago. Who knows how long it has been?"

"If that is what they were ordered to do." Nika glued his gaze on the tea.

"Maybe some of chief Tebiko`s spies went along with Gern."

"Maybe." Nika kept staring into the mixture of herbs.

"You won`t drink it?" the guard asked.

"I never drink mixtures that somebody else serves me."

"A wise decision."Quewze admitted. Then he reached forward and pulled the goblet away from his guest and towards himself, taking a nice big gulp.

Nika glared at him.

"You know…I kinda can`t stop asking myself where they might have gone and whose command sent them there. Except for Lord Mukuro, they are bound to take orders only from Lord Hiei. But it was not Mukuro. And Lord Hiei is currently not in the condition to give orders. Or so they say." The round eyes of the chameleonid remarkably narrowed as he looked at his guest from behind his tea. "Or is he…?"

Nika locked their stares. "For a guard, you sure pose intriguing questions."

"I can present more if you`d kindly agree to listen."

"I`ll kindly borrow you a minute if you are able to present one or two answers along them as well."

"Answers…" Quewze finished his tea. "They say Lord Jaganshi`s bad condition was caused by the series of mental assaults."

Nika pondered what harm it might bring if he confirmed the guard`s speculation. Even if Quewze himself wouldn`t do anything with the information, the youko was sure the sparrows and the nightingales of Alaric would spread it all across the territory within a day or even less. Also, he had to be careful with his choice of words since he was supposed to act as a mere healer. A mere healer shouldn't know that much about the matter - but he would know more than a mere guard.

"Yes. It is proved that Hiei Jaganshi was attacked by the most aggressive technique of mental assault I`ve ever heard of."

Quewze sighed. "We thought so."

"We?"

"It`s not like the guards and servants are blind you know; we all have our own theories about what`s going on. There were only a few who thought that Youko Kurama is the one behind Lord Jaganshi`s condition."

Nika bit his tongue to prevent it from talking. This guard didn`t need to know that Youko Kurama had indeed more than a marginal say in the development of Hiei`s condition.

"So what do we have here;" Quewze put the tea down on the table. "Lord Jaganshi closed in a solitary with only Lord Mukuro pacing back and forth in and out of the chamber every ten minutes -even if she intends to dismiss him. Then is here Lord Jaganshi`s vanished elite squad and two platoons of A-class-or-higher warriors under chief Gern`s command sent on a mysterious, not specified away-mission."

Plus the fact that the Maru found out that instead of weakness, Youko Kurama became Hiei`s shield and biggest source of strength.

Plus the fact that if Nika had been the enemy`s strategist, he would have started out the whole thing with separating Hiei from Youko Kurama. And had the physical separation remained as non-effective as it had proved to be, he would simply go for any other form of separation; killing perhaps. And since Hiei was for the moment inaccessible - and wanted by the Maru alive…

With a start, Nika suddenly realized why Hiei`s squad was gone. He grasped why Mukuro sent them no less than two platoons of soldiers - as backup.

"I have to see it." He breathed out. Quewze`s inquiring gaze was lancing his face; clearly, he couldn't make the inference which Nika did. "Can you track down your chief and send me somewhere near him?"

"Every guard knows how to find their chief if necessary." The chameleonid cast his stare down on his lap. "Though if he is too far, it would take many more jumps. And there`s still that…that it`s far beyond my skills to use translocation for other person than me."

"And how the hell have I got here you idiot?! We escaped Sarla that way!"

"But…it was only because I had you kind of…very tightly pressed against me. You passed as a…part of my own body."

"Wonderful." Nika barked. "So if I asked you to send me to Gern`s location you would have to go with me."

"I`m sorry but yes."

The beaming smile on the guard`s face told Nika exactly how sorry the chameleonic apparition felt.

"All right. I give up. Do you have something planned for this afternoon? If you do, I`d like you to cancel it."

"A youko asking me out for a date…this must be a day of miracles!" The guard grinned.

"Whatever, just move your ass!" Nika rolled his eyes.

"…And keep your groin away from mine," he quickly added when he figured how the comment was taken.

"I`ll even turn into a perfect gentleman if it is for you, Master Nika." Smirking, Quewze stood up from his bunk; but his eyes actually did ask the youko`s permission to cross the line and step inside into his most private space. When the guard closed Nika in his arms, he took a deep breath and their translocation started.

"I don`t wonder Sarla couldn't leave you alone. Your scent is really something," he whispered, drawing another deep breath.

But Nika didn't listen.

--- Inflict a schism.

Their first attempt to get Hiei under their control failed because his supposed weakness developed into his greatest source of strength. Thus the next logical step was to separate him from his strength. To dissolve the shield that was Kurama; to prevent him from pouring more energy into the weakened dark flame wielder. And wait for the next opportunity to seize him. By then, the leash which Youko Kurama had put on the fire demon to guide him out of his darkness would be left without a leading hand.

* * *

The question was: had the Maru`s puppeteer been able to suck out the information about Kurama`s whereabouts from Hiei`s, or maybe even directly out of Kurama`s own mind while they battled? Or would he rather sent out scouts and wait until Hiei`s squad, sent to backup and protect their lord`s exhausted ally, would lead them right in front of the thief`s hiding place?

Another question was how many of Kurama`s other enemies were watching. And of course, there was Mukuro and her well-nigh hundred soldiers lead by Gern.

The eleven jumps which they had to make to at least notice the quickly receding spots of the guards left Quewze completely dried.

The 'Pass of Judgment'; Nika recognized the land. It was good two days of running from the fortress. It was a barren place with rocky soil where almost nothing grew… Nika would have believed it hadn`t he known better. This stony dusty narrow plain, crowned by the circle of hills, was actually too broad to be called a pass. Nothing lived inside of it except for few suicidal snakes and masochistic wizened plants. But outside of it…even the other sides of these very hills…the species which were never seen to grow together flourished there like a pair of dancers enthralled in their own triumphant wild dance of creation.

Nika concentrated on reading the youki currents.

The chief of guards lead his platoons upside of a mound to their left side, not noticing or maybe just not caring for two new appearances. Quewze, after resting for a while, set out in the same direction.

"The advance they made is unbelievable given the time they have had…" the chameleonic demon smiled when he saw Nika following him silently few paces behind.

At their right, he spotted a formation of six huge stones. The smallest could have had some three meters of height; all together they created a perfect place if somebody desired to hide. Or to die, as he found out after he jogged after the youko who was suddenly standing at them and staring down at a corpse that must have had just an hour ago hands full of living.

"It is not one of ours. But this section…I`d wager they killed him under Gern`s orders. It`s been barely an hour." The guard looked up at the petrified youko, changing his expression into grave.

"An acquaintance of yours?"

Nika didn`t respond. He closed his eyes as if in a prayer, yet the calm sound of his regular breathing mixed with the sound of wind flummoxed the guard; they didn't match. And the longer he kept looking at Nika, the more he frowned. Somehow, for some reason, nothing here matched. The smell didn`t match his body. His body didn't match his youki. And his youki…

"This is not your real form."

Slowly, Nika opened his eyes and looked at Quewze, face unconcerned. The guard stood up.

"Who…what are you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Quewze bit his lip. Even if Nika did not abandon the form of a youko, the ambiance around them changed at the mere presence of his will that was by now stronger than anything the guard had ever felt. Stronger; and intimidating. Paralyzing; for no matter how much he forced them his muscles simply refused to move.

"…I guess seeing your true form is the last thing I`d ever get to see."

"Not necessarily. You spared me much trouble today for which I`m grateful. If you don`t want to see, I won`t compel you to."

"Then stay like this. This way, I can pass it for a really disastrous end of our date. But I will die pleased if you gave me at least a kiss. You kno…….whhaa…" The rest of the sentence turned into inarticulate wheeze. Quewze`s disbelieving eyes filled with pain and dropped to the plant blade sticking out from his bloody chest.

"You have to do without. I`m not the right type for fooling around with corpses. Besides;" he stepped closer to Quewze, pushing the blade further into -- through him. "I am taken."

"…you are not a youko…so…h…how…"

"You don`t have to be a youko to learn how to manipulate plants."

Quewze hit the ground. Along with the corpse that had already been lying there, his body created a strange bloody clump sharply contrasting with the grayish hue of the ground of Pass of Judgment.

_**End of Chapter 11**_

_**AN: Next chapter will be definitely centered on Hiei. I miss him. **_


End file.
